Leap of Faith
by edwardrocksmysocks
Summary: In her search for happiness and love, Bella answers a matrimonial ad and ends up moving from Ohio to New Mexico to get married. Set in the early 1900s. Loosely based off of the movie/musical The Harvey Girls. Rated M,for now, just to be safe.
1. Taking a Leap of Faith

**First things first…..as always….**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Twilight or The Harvey Girls. I'm just having a little fun mixing them together for awhile and making my own story.**

**Hello there my wonderful readers! Yes, I am back and so is **_**Leap of Faith**_**. I have missed writing this so much. This story will be replacing the previous version of **_**Leap of Faith**_**, so I encourage any of you who were reading that version to re-read each chapter as it is posted. This story will be changing somewhat from the original. The first chapter is mostly the same but a bit more detailed and a bit more polished. It actually ended up being about 1,000 words longer than the original Chapter 1. I was not happy with the way the story was going and I felt like I wasn't really giving all of you the best of what **_**Leap of Faith**_** could really be. I hope you'll enjoy this version! To all of you who are returning to read the new version, thank you for sticking with me! For those of you who are new to **_**Leap of Faith**_**, welcome, I hope you enjoy my story and I look forward to getting to know you. Once again, this is loosely based off of the movie **_**The Harvey Girls**_**. All links pertaining to the story are in my profile. Alright….enough of my jabbering! Ya'll wanna read right?! **

**READ ON!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I watched the landscape pass by in a blur as the train rumbled down the tracks. I was leaving my home in Ohio far behind to move to Sand Rock, New Mexico in search of a new, hopefully, better life. I'm sure most people would probably think I'm crazy but I have a good reason for uprooting myself. I needed a fresh start away from the haunting memories I faced each day I remained in my hometown. Two years ago, at the age of 17, I lost my parents to a gang of bandits hell bent on revenge. My father had been the Sheriff in our small town and had made many enemies during his years of service. This particular gang turned out to be his most fatal enemies. He and my mother had attended a party those two years ago and never made it home. On their way back, they were attacked and viciously murdered by the Dean Gang who wanted revenge for the death of their leader. My father had shot and killed him only a few months prior as he was breaking up their attempted robbery of the local bank. The community was devastated at the loss of such a fine lawman and his beloved wife. My heart had been completely shattered at the loss and no one seemed to be able to pull me out of my deep state of grief.

Immediately after their deaths, I had been sent to live with our family friend Billy Black and his son Jacob. They loved me and treated me as their own but I always felt like an outsider. I desperately longed to feel like I belonged and that wasn't happening here. Sure, Billy treated me like his own daughter and, if I was being honest, he would love to latch that title to me legally by marrying me off Jacob, his pride and joy. That wasn't going to happen. Jacob was a great friend and the brother I never had but always wanted. I cherished the bond I had with him and I knew marriage would ruin that. I knew I would be absolutely miserable being with him in that way. Happiness definitely did not lie in matrimony to Jacob Black. Luckily, he felt the same way about me. He had his eye on a girl he had met in town a few months back. Everyone called her Nessie. Her family had moved here shortly after the death of my parents when her father was hired as the new Sheriff, obviously replacing the empty post left by my father. I had never met her but Jacob talked about her as often as possible. The glow that emanated from him as he talked about her even made me happy. I just hoped that Billy would be as welcoming of Jacob's newfound love; that he would see past his own wants to support his son's choice and let him be happy.

During my first year living with the Blacks, I pretty much secluded myself and stayed as close to the house as possible. I thought it's what I wanted, to be away from people and just be alone. It wasn't. My self-imposed seclusion only made me even more lonely and depressed as each day wore on. One day I decided I was tired of wallowing in my misery and asked Billy if I could go and spend the day in town. He was thrilled that I wanted to get out of the house for a change but refused to let me go alone. He sent Jacob along with me as my escort but I could see the underlying intentions in his eyes. He gave a wink and a pat on the back in encouragement to Jacob when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Have fun kids," he yelled to us as we made our way out the door, rolling our eyes but grinning in amusement at good ole Billy. He was not nearly as sneaky as he thought he was and he was definitely not subtle in the least bit.

Since town was not that far, Jacob and I decided to walk and enjoy the nice day. He was nearly skipping the whole way there in his excitement to possibly see Nessie. I laughed at him and teased him for being such a girl. Once we finally reached town, I could see him craning his neck as he search for her in the crowd. Soon, his eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face as a beautiful girl approached us. He introduced us and I could see she was as smitten for him as he was her. I was happy for them but I could not stop the pain that violently twisted my heart as I longed for that kind of love in my own life. I had to escape from their happiness for awhile and, after a lot of nagging, I convinced Jacob to let me wander a bit on my own while he visited with Nessie.

I stayed in the General Store for a bit browsing but not finding anything of real interest. I was beginning to think this outing might have been a waste of time. I felt no better now than I had before I left Billy's house. I had decided to leave and was nearly out the door when the stack of newspapers there caught my eye. I figured it was time that I got myself caught up on what was going on in our small corner of the world so I purchased one. With my new purchase in hand, I found the bench right outside the door of the General Store. I settled myself in and relaxed as I read. Most of it was boring and I was just about to toss it aside until something in the middle set my curiosity ablaze. It was something called a Matrimonial Ad. As I read the ad several times over, my heart raced and screamed at me that I had finally found that something that could be what I needed to make the change I had been longing for. There was only one ad listed for this edition. It was for a man in New Mexico, Carlisle Cullen, who was seeking a kind, intelligent woman to be his wife. He owned his own ranch and was tired of living alone. There was an address listed where interested parties were asked to send their letters. I immediately tore the ad from the paper tucking it away and setting off to find Jacob. I was anxious to get home and write to this gentleman to see if something could work out for us. My face must have shown my newfound hope as Jacob noticed a change from my previous demeanor. I brushed his observation of simply telling him that the outing had been good for me. Thankfully, he believed me without needing any further convincing.

Once we were home, I quickly made my way to my room. I read over the ad again, feeling doubt beginning to taint the hope that had been welling up inside of me since first reading the ad. I fiercely beat it back, letting all of my hope push it to the darkest, quietest corner of my mind. It was time to take a leap of faith; to stop being idle and letting life pass me by. With a deep breath, and a quick pep talk to myself, I pulled out a piece of my stationary and began writing what would become the first of many letters to Mr. Carlisle Cullen.

Over the next year, we wrote to each other as often as possible and I found myself falling completely in love with this wonderful, eloquent man. The letters he sent were full of beautiful words and imagery as he told me all about himself, his life in New Mexico and the little valley he frequented as an escape from the world. I never knew such passion could reside in one man and my heart longed for him. For the first time in two years, I felt truly alive. I felt wanted. I thought I would burst with complete and utter joy when I received his last letter.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_This past year of correspondence with you has been the happiest I can remember. When I first set about this Matrimonial Ad business, I never imagined I would find someone as caring and wonderful as you. I can no longer withstand the distance between us. I ask that you please come to New Mexico to be my wife. I hope you will accept my request, for I'm sure my heart will break if your answer is no._

_Yours truly,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

I had quickly written him a letter accepting his request. I was in far too deep now and knew I could never reject him. Once he received my acceptance, we both began to make arrangements for my travels. I worked diligently for nearly a month getting my affairs in order so I could leave this place and finally have the life I hoped for. The day I was to leave, I had pulled Jacob aside telling him my plans and giving him a letter for Billy. He was nervous for me to make the journey by myself but happy that I had finally found joy in my life. He gave me his blessing, made me promise to keep in touch and took me to the train himself. We said our tearful, on my part, goodbyes and I settled in for the long journey away from the only life I had ever known.

It didn't take long for the rocking motion of the train to lull me to sleep. With sleep came beautiful dreams of my upcoming wedding and the life I would have as Mrs. Isabella Cullen. My time in dreamland was cut short, however, by several loud giggles. I scowled in annoyance as I looked around to see exactly who was responsible for waking me away from such pleasant dreams. I looked towards the end of the car where I noticed a large group of beautiful girls who were all laughing and talking together as they ate their dinner. As I continued to observe them, my stomach growled loudly making me blush as the man in the seat next to me snickered. In my rush, I had forgotten to pack enough to eat for my journey and I had eaten the last of my supply last night. Planning obviously wasn't my strong point. I turned to stare out the window as I focused on the passing scenery hoping that, if I ignored my stomach's demands for food, the hunger would pass. I quickly drifted off into daydreams again, completely shutting myself off to my surroundings.

"Hi!"

I yelped loudly, nearly falling out of my seat at the sound of the voice. I was so far into my daydreams that I had completely forgotten I was surrounded by people.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. We just saw you sitting here all alone and wanted to introduce ourselves."

I looked at the girls standing in front of me. They were two of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. The one who had startled me was short with, green eyes and dark black hair that was shorter than I had ever seen on a woman. I wasn't even certain it was proper to wear your hair in such a fashion but it looked like it suited her well. The other woman was tall, with long, flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh, it's okay. I was just lost in silly daydreams and you startled me a bit. A good fright now and then is good for the heart though. Don't you think?"

They both laughed and shook their heads in agreement as they sat across from me.

"I'm Alice," the dark haired girl said placing her hand over her heart.

"And this is Rosalie," she said pointing to her friend.

"Call me Rose though, I prefer it," the blonde said, smiling warmly at me.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

"Bella," Alice repeated quietly, "that's a great name."

"Thanks Alice. So, are you both with that big group in the back?"

"Yes, we are. We are headed to Sand Rock, New Mexico to be waitresses for a place called Harvey House. We are going to be Harvey Girls," she said literally bouncing in her seat.

"You'll have to excuse Alice she gets a little too excited. It is pretty exciting though. It's a great establishment to be a part of. They bring their restaurants and waitresses into small, mostly uncivilized towns in hopes to help bring in some class and teach good manners," Rose explained.

"That sounds nice."

"So, where are you headed Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I'm on my way to Sand Rock also," I replied feeling the heat of a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Look at her blush Alice! And what, pray tell, brings you on this journey to Sand Rock, Ms. Bella?" Rosalie asked, raising one of her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh I, um, I'm going there to get married."

They both squealed loudly getting the attention of everyone in the car and making me sink down in my seat from embarrassment.

"Ladies, please be respectful of others in the car please," I heard someone scold.

"Yes ma'am," they replied as the lady who had scolded them found her way to us.

She was lovely as well, with caramel colored hair and soft brown eyes. She reminded me so much of my mother that I had to fight the tears from coming to my eyes.

"Now, what brought on such excitement?"

"Oh Esme! Meet our new friend, Bella Swan. She is on her way to New Mexico too. She's going there to get married. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yes Alice, that is quite exciting. It's lovely to meet you Bella. My name is Esme Platt. I'm in charge of this giggling bunch of girls," she said as she giggled herself.

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Platt."

"Oh please dear, call me Esme. I'm sure I'm not much older than you."

"Okay, Esme," I replied as my stomach once again growled loudly embarrassing me in front of my new friends.

"Oh dear, either you have a very sociable stomach who wishes to introduce itself as well or you are definitely hungry! Did you bring anything to eat with you?" Esme inquired.

"I did but I'm afraid I didn't pack enough for the trip, silly me. I was just so excited that I didn't really think that part through. I'll be fine until we reach Sand Rock. We should only be a few hours away by now."

"Nonsense, we may only be a few hours away but I will not let you starve. Alice, go grab the basket on my seat and bring it to me please."

"Sure thing Esme."

Alice quickly made her way to the seat Esme pointed out and was back in record time with a basket full of goodies.

"Now dear, you take what you want and then you can tell us all about your young man," Esme said, winking at me.

I wanted to protest once again but when the smell of food drifted to my nose, I couldn't stop myself. Once I had eaten enough to feed a small army, I began telling them all about Carlisle and the letters we had been writing to each other. They thought it was terribly romantic and demanded that I let them help with the wedding. I was happy to make such great friends. Not only would that mean that I would know others besides Carlisle in Sand Rock, but it also helped my journey quickly pass by as I enjoyed their company.

Sooner than I imagined, the train slowed down. One of the train employees came through to announce that we were preparing to stop in Sand Rock and we all began to hastily gather our things. I had only brought a small bag to carry my everyday items with me and one trunk which held my wedding dress, a few other dresses for everyday use, a few of my favorite books, family keepsakes, the letters from Carlisle, of course, and a few other needed things. I slung the bag over my shoulder as I stepped out into the aisle toward the open door to get my trunk and begin the journey toward my future. I had no idea what life had in store for me outside that door but I faced it with the hope that it had to be better than the existence that I had endured for the past two years. One thing was for certain, once I stepped foot outside that door, my life would change forever and I was ready to welcome that change with my arms and heart open wide.

* * *

**New Chapter 1, COMPLETE!! I hope all of you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and let me know if ya'll are still interested in reading this story. I will try to update at least once a week. Thank you all so much for your patience and I also want to thank all of you who had so many kind and encouraging words for me during my Grandfather's illness and death. It's been a hard time but the wonderful memories keep a smile on my face when I think of him. Take care everybody! Remember to review, they make me smile, well the nice ones do anyway, ha. Until next chapter…..**


	2. Not What I Expected

**First things first….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Harvey Girls**_**. I'm just borrowing a few things from them for my own amusement and hopefully yours.**

**So, now we have new and improved Chapter 2. Thanks to the three of you who reviewed last chapter (Louiseee, brinna202 and kathryncompton). Was it that bad people? Ha…maybe this chapter might inspire more reviews. This chapter will definitely help clear up any confusion many of you had as to whether this is a Bella/Carlisle story, or a Bella/Edward story. Rest assured it is definitely a Bella/Edward story though it may take them a while to get there. I can't give too much away or it may give the whole story away, sorry. I will say that when I originally wrote LOF I felt that things were starting to feel rushed and resolved a little too fast to me. I'm hoping to avoid that this time because I want to give all of you a good story to read, not one that is rushed through. I would like to apologize for not posting this week, work made sure of that, ha. So to make up for it I am posting twice today!! I hope you enjoy! Now on to the story!**

**READ ON!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

My heart was racing as I departed the train and looked into the crowd. I never expected there to be so many people nor this many men. How would I ever find him in this sea of bodies? In all of our correspondence we had barely described ourselves. Physical descriptions seemed to have been the least of our concerns as we poured out our hearts to each other through each and every letter. I had very little information to go on and it was going to be very difficult for me to find him in such a crowd. I knew Carlisle had blonde hair but I sighed in frustration as I realized that there wasn't a man without his hair covered with a hat as far as the eye could see. I also knew he had blue eyes but I couldn't look for that without rudely staring straight into the faces of these strangers. I'm sure I would get interesting reactions if I walked up to each man I passed, grabbed his face and stared into his eyes. I definitely didn't want to attempt that. I suddenly felt very self-conscious and found myself sticking close to Esme, Alice and Rosalie as I continued my search. I clung to them as my comfort.

"Bella dear, do you see your young man yet?"

"No Esme, I don't. We didn't plan this out like we should have. I have no idea what I'm looking for. I know he has blonde hair and blue eyes but that's all," I sighed and frowned in frustration as I continued to survey the crowd.

"Does he know what you look like? Maybe he'll be able to find you," Alice said.

"Maybe but all he knows is that I'm petite, with brown hair and brown eyes. Look at all the girls that are traveling with you, some of them even fit that description," I replied raising my voice in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry," Alice replied quietly shifting her gaze away from me.

I realized I had been a bit snappy with my reply to her and the sad look on her face made me feel awful.

"No Alice, don't apologize. I didn't mean to be so snappy. I just wish I had thought to plan this out better. We were just so happy to finally be together. I guess all the proper planning just slipped our minds."

"Well," Esme said as she hugged me to her side, "you are welcome to stay with us until you find him. Furthermore, you are also welcome to stay with us if you find he isn't a pleasant man and you don't want to marry him. There is always a place for you with us. Remember that and never forget that you have other options."

"Thank you Esme. That's very sweet of you."

We walked on just a bit until we were in the area where they were unloading everyone's baggage. I continued to turn in every direction looking for Carlisle as we waited for our trunks to be unloaded but luck seemed to be hiding out from me today. I had just turned back to Esme and the girls when a very good looking man came rushing towards us. Once he was in front of us, he grabbed Esme, dipped her back and gave her a passionate kiss.

Her eyes were wide and she was flailing her arms trying desperately to get away from this man. Alice, Rose and I were frozen in our spots in shock and fear. We didn't know what to do and were afraid of what the man might do if we interrupted him.

We were frightened that he might cause harm to Esme or one of us if we tried to pry him off. We had no idea what to expect of any of the people in this part of the country. Finally, the man lifted her back up and let her go as he smiled widely at her. Once she was free, and had regained some of her composure, Esme inched closer to this smiling rogue at slapped him soundly making his head twist to the side.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked with a look of complete hurt and confusion on his face as he rubbed his now bright red cheek.

"Just who do you think you are coming up to a woman you don't know and kissing her like that?"

"I think I'm a man who's happy to see his bride."

"Bride? Are you delusional? I have no idea who you are," Esme yelled with a fierce look in her eyes and her fists balled up to her sides looking as if she was ready to hit him again.

"But, aren't you…..aren't you Ms. Isabella Swan?" He stammered.

"Oh!" I gasped loudly as realization hit me and everyone turned to look at me.

This man who had practically assaulted poor Esme was the one I had been searching the crowd frantically for. This was Carlisle finally standing before me. He was certainly a handsome man but he did look a bit older than I expected. He looked as if he was a little closer to Esme's age, possibly a few years older than her even. Not that age really mattered, not when we had connected the way we had after all this time.

"I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding, sir. My name is Esme Platt, that young lady there," she said pointing to me, "is your Isabella Swan."

Carlisle looked from me to Esme and back again. A look of embarrassment flashed across his face.

"I am terribly sorry Ms. Platt. Please excuse my previous behavior. I did not mean to disrespect you," he said tipping his hat to her.

"It's okay," Esme replied with her warm smile.

"It was, after all, a misunderstanding."

Carlisle smiled softly at Esme and I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes when he looked back in my direction. He looked as if he was heartbroken that Esme had not been the one he was looking for. With one last fleeting look at her, he turned then and smiled kindly as he made his way to me. He took my hand and lifted it to his lips to kiss it gently.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I am so happy you are finally here."

His words were sweet but the look in his eyes and the waver in his voice told me he was disappointed. I knew this was too good to be true. This handsome man didn't want me. I was too plain for him and he would rather have someone beautiful and graceful like Esme on his arm.

"Please, call me Bella. It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Cullen."

"Now, now, if I am to call you Bella you must call me Carlisle," he said flashing a charming smile at me.

"Okay, Carlisle."

"Let's go get your trunk and we'll be on our way."

He walked over to where the girls were at again to retrieve my trunk and I watched as his eyes found Esme again. She was talking with the girls, getting everything in order before they went to their lodgings. The look he gave her confirmed everything to me. He was looking at her like Jacob looked at Nessie, like my father had always looked at my mother, like he would never look at me. He tore his gaze away from her and made his way back to me. The melancholy look on his face was breaking my heart. Every smile tainted with sadness made me physically ill.

"Shall we?" He asked tilting his head forward.

We walked on a bit in complete silence. I had never felt more awkward than I did right now walking beside him. I couldn't marry this man. I vowed to myself that I would never tie myself down in a marriage where I was not loved and where I did not love my husband. I deserved much better than that and so did he. How could I force him to keep his vow to marry me when I was convinced it would surely break his heart to not have a chance at love with Esme? Marriage to Carlisle would be no better than marriage to Jacob would have been. If I went through with this we would only grow to eventually resent each other and I didn't want that to happen. I knew exactly what needed to be done. I had to make myself seem less desirable as a wife somehow.

"Carlisle, I feel I have to warn you. I'm a terrible housekeeper."

He chuckled at my confession.

"That's alright dear. We mostly live outside around here anyway."

"Oh, that's nice," I replied as I fiddled nervously with the straps of the bag I was carrying.

I paused, thinking of other flaws I could tell him about myself that would drive him away.

"I'm also a terrible cook," I blurted out.

That was a complete lie. I was actually a great cook. My mother had made sure I was more than capable of preparing a hearty meal but I figured cooking would be something so important that he would send me packing if I wasn't capable of keeping him well fed.

"Oh, well that's okay. Around here we usually just throw something on the fire and take it however it turns out."

I frowned at that. This was harder than I thought it would be. He was not letting me out of this easily. We were edging nearer to the little church at the end of town and I knew it was vital for him to realize that this was a big mistake. My heart was racing and my hands were sweating profusely as my nerves writhed in desperation. I was still thinking through how to get out of this when Carlisle cleared his throat to get my attention.

"I guess I should also give you some warnings Bella. I gamble a little and I drink too much sometimes."

That didn't sound promising but I'm sure he was tame in comparison to some of the men I'd already seen staggering around here. He certainly looked more put together than some of the others I had seen so far.

"Oh, well I suppose a man has to have his fun," I replied shrugging.

"Indeed," he sighed.

I looked at him then and saw that his eyebrows were pulled together in deep concentration. I wondered what he was mulling over so intently.

"Oh, I'm pretty much the doctor around these parts and sometimes I'm barely at home. You'd be awful lonely all by yourself and I snore something awful when I am around."

What was with him? Was he trying to talk me out of marrying him too?

I felt a rush of hope run through me as I grinned to myself.

"Carlisle, if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to talk me out of marrying you," I said raising an eyebrow at him in suspicion.

His eyes got wide as he shook his head at me.

"Oh, no ma'am. I just…well….oh please say no Bella! This is all wrong. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like you, I do. You're lovely and sweet and smart. It's just, well, I feel so….this is such a mess. I just don't know how to explain what I'm thinking here," he ranted as he sat my trunk down and sat down on top of it.

"I think I understand," I replied joining him on the trunk.

"You do?" He asked, looking at me in surprise.

"Yes, I think you have your eye on someone else. Oh, like, let's say Esme Platt?"

The blush that covered his face could have rivaled mine any day.

"Oh don't be so shy about it Carlisle. I don't blame you," I said bumping his shoulder with mine.

"So you noticed that huh? I can't help myself, Bella. She's just so beautiful and has such spirit. Did you see that slap? I've never been hit that hard in my life, not even by a man."

I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm over getting slapped by Esme. His eyes sparkled with delight as he talked about her and I was more convinced than ever that not entering into marriage with Carlisle was the right decision.

"She's a great lady but I think you might have to work a little to get back into her good graces though."

"Yes, you could be right. What a terrible first impression I've made," he sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

"Hey now, it will be okay. Just use that charm from all of those letters you wrote me and she'll fall in love with you soon enough," I said patting his arm in encouragement.

He pulled his hands away from his face, winced at me and looked down to the ground sighing. He lifted his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing it before turning to me with a nervous look on his face.

"What's wrong Carlisle?"

"About those letters. I, well, I um, this is going to make me sound awful and like I have no class or imagination at all."

"What is it Carlisle? You can tell me."

"You are going to be so upset. Please don't be angry with me. It just seemed to be the only way to find myself a nice woman to marry. I never would have gone through with it if I had thought things would turn out this way."

"Carlisle, just tell me."

"I didn't write the letters."

My heart dropped into my stomach and I nearly started hyperventilating at his revelation.

"What?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

He looked at me with those sad eyes again and I found that I couldn't really be too mad at him. He was lonely like I had been and had only done what he thought was necessary to make a good change in his life; a happy change.

"If you didn't write the letters, who did?"

He looked at me and opened his mouth to reply but shut it again quickly as he looked away from me.

"Carlisle," I said standing up and placing myself in front of him forcing him to look at me.

"Who wrote those letters? You tell me right now!"

"Okay Bella, I'm sorry. You do have the right to know. Just, sit back down, okay and let's talk about this."

"Fine," I huffed as I plopped back down next to him and crossed my arms waiting for him to give me an answer.

"Well, there's this man. He runs the saloon over there," he said pointing towards a shady, yet glitzy, looking establishment that boasted booze, women and gambling as the highlights of the activities it had to offer.

"He knew that I was looking for a wife and told me about the Matrimonial Ads. I wasn't sure about it at first but he finally persuaded me. He told me he would even write the letters for me. I could have written them myself, but he always has such a way with words that I thought it would be best to just go along with him."

Suddenly Carlisle looked very angry and I noticed him wringing his hands together.

"What is it Carlisle?"

He stood up abruptly and paced in front of my before answering.

"You know, I bet he thinks this was all like some big joke. I should have thought about this before I agreed to let him write those letters. This would be just the sort of thing he would do. I bet he'll probably get a good laugh out of our situation here. I should have never trusted him. I'm so sorry Bella. You must hate me now."

I could feel my blood boiling, burning through my veins with rage. How dare this man use Carlisle and me to feed his twisted sense of humor.

"No Carlisle, I don't hate you. I won't lie, I'm extremely upset with you right now but I absolutely do not hate you. I do, however, wish to have a few words with this man you speak of. What is his name?"

I knew he could see how angry I was and he hesitated to tell me his name.

"You might as well tell me Carlisle or I'll go in there and find out who owns that disgusting excuse for a business myself. Tell me now!"

"Okay, his name is Edward Masen."

"What does he look like?"

"He's tall, reddish-brown hair and probably playing cards at their poker table in there."

"Thank you," I said as I stalked off in the direction of the saloon.

"Wait Bella, you shouldn't go in there alone," he yelled after me as he struggled to pick up my trunk and follow after me.

I turned around giving Carlisle the fiercest look I could muster.

"Watch me," I sneered before turning back towards my destination with and anger I never knew I was capable of.

Edward Masen was in for one hell of a wakeup call. Innocent and meek Bella was nowhere to be found. No, he would be dealing with angry, vengeful Bella and she was not in a forgive and forget kind of mood today.

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 2 done! I hope all of you enjoyed it. Next chapter….Edward makes his appearance. I hope this clears up some of the previous confusion about Bella and Carlisle. Don't be too upset with Carlisle. He's just a lonely man looking for love and keep in my Bella doesn't want to marry him either. Alright, enough of my yammering. Please review. I won't beg for them but it would be nice to hear from all of you who are reading to know what you think about the story. Thanks for taking the time to read! Until the next chapter……**


	3. A Storm is Brewing

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since Chapter 2….I DO NOT own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Harvey Girls**_**. I'm just having a bit of fun with them for now.**

**As promised…..another chapter to make up for my lack of updating this week. More than likely things will begin to change a bit from the original LOF after Chapter 4. As stated in my last author's note, I felt like things were rushed too quickly towards resolution and I want that to change. So, I'm going to give it a try. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, I give you the chapter where our dear Edward makes his appearance!**

**READ ON!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Fury pulsed through me with every step I took towards the place where Edward Masen sat completely oblivious as to what was in store for him.

"Bella, please take a moment to calm down. You really shouldn't go in there alone. You shouldn't go in at all. It's not a safe place for a lady like you," Carlisle pleaded.

He was really starting to get on my nerves as he continued to trail along behind me, begging me to keep my distance from Edward Masen and his _charming_ establishment.

I turned around, nearly colliding with him because of my abrupt stop.

"Shut up Carlisle," I said placing my hands on my hips and leaning in closer in hopes to intimidate him.

"I am a grown woman who has been horribly conned by that disgusting excuse of a man. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. If you want to tag along, so be it, but let me do this. He cannot think he can get away with deceitfulness such as this. I will not be trampled on. Do you understand me?"

"Y..yes ma'am," Carlisle replied quietly as he placed my trunk down and looked back up at me.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Edward might have a fancy way with words but he isn't the most upstanding man in these parts. Plus, I'm just as much to blame for this situation as he is. I should have never agreed to this."

"Carlisle, it is true that you were wrong in letting someone else write those letters for you but you had good intentions. I can't fault you for that. Mr. Masen should have just let you be when you weren't sure about things to begin with. Instead, he continued to use his deceitful tactics to convince you that it was a right and good thing to do. He is at fault here. He is the mastermind behind all of this. You are as much a victim of his games as I am. Now, let me do this."

"Okay Bella. I'm coming with you though. I'd never forgive myself if someone caused you harm because I stayed behind."

I couldn't help but smile at him and his determination to keep me safe. He was beginning to remind me of my father who always lived with a fierce determination to protect my mother and me. It was nice to have that back in my life. It was something that had annoyed me when my father was alive but something I missed more than I ever thought possible once he was gone.

"Thank you Carlisle. I would appreciate that. Now let's go while I'm still angry enough to be courageous," I said rolling my eyes.

He chuckled and walked alongside me as I stepped onto the porch and stood before the doors of the saloon. I took a deep breath and threw open the swinging doors storming my way inside. I looked around finally spotting the bartender and made my way over to him.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Mr. Edward Masen."

"Over there," he said pointing across the room.

I craned my neck and saw the back of a man, with bronze hair, sitting at a table surrounded by a bunch of laughing men.

"Is that him Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked in the direction I pointed and nodded confirming this was, indeed, the man I was looking for. I turned to the bartender then and thanked him before pushing my way through the crowd toward the object of my rage. As I got closer, I could feel my rage increasing, boiling inside of me and the tiny trace of calmness that Carlisle had brought back to me earlier had been long left behind. It took no time to find myself standing behind Mr. Masen listening as he laughed with the men he was playing cards with. I tapped him firmly on the shoulder but he completely disregarded it.

I tapped yet again, harder this time yet he continued to ignore me. His apparent snubs were making me even angrier. I cleared my throat and said his name giving him another chance yet he still acted as if no one was there. What he didn't know was that I have always been a very stubborn person and I wouldn't give up until he finally acknowledged me. All of the other men had noticed me by now and told him someone was behind him trying to get his attention. He only shrugged in response and kept playing. My anger had reached a dangerous level I've never experienced before. I was tired of being ignored and I'd be damned if he was going to continue being the rude jackass he was being at the moment. He was going to acknowledge me if I had to stand here all night.

"Mr. Masen!" I yelled as I smacked him across the back of the head.

He did not take kindly to my hitting him as he jumped up from his chair finally turning toward me. He was looking at me with a rage that matched my own. I have to admit that I found myself momentarily stunned by his handsome face and dazzling eyes but I quickly found my bearings and stared back at him with every ounce of resentment and hostility that I was capable of. His eyes traveled over me then and his expression changed from anger to something unknown to me. After he finished assessing me, he returned his gaze to my face and his scowl changed into a smirk making me want to slap him right in that smug face of his.

"Are you Mr. Masen?"

"That depends. Who are you, sweetheart?" He asked running one of his fingers down my cheek.

I slapped his hand away and had to stop myself from smugly grinning at his stunned expression.

"I'll get to that in a moment. Now, you answer my question first. Are you Mr. Masen?"

He smirked at me once again but still gave me no answer to my question. I moved closer to him then using the same stance I had used earlier to intimidate Carlisle in hopes to have the same affect on him.

"You will answer me. I have no problem standing here making your day and night hell until you give me the answer I'm looking for."

"Fine, yes, I am Mr. Masen but you, my dear, can call me Edward," he said taking my hand and trying to kiss it.

"No thank you," I said as I jerked my hand from his grasp and slapped him hard stunning him. His friends jumped up then but Carlisle quickly jumped in front of them and kept them back. I could see now why he had insisted on coming in here with me and I was thankful that I had agreed to let him come along. These men looked like they would have no problem hitting a woman or harming her in any way. I looked once again at Mr. Masen and saw his earlier anger flashing in his eyes again. I wasn't afraid though. I could hold my own and I was prepared to teach this man a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

**EPOV**

I rubbed my hand across my cheek trying to soothe the stinging from her slap. The lady packed a hell of a lot of strength for such a little thing.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming into my place of business and slapping me like that?" I sneered.

"I am someone who doesn't like you very much _Mr. Masen_. I believe you know our mutual friend Carlisle Cullen," she said hitching her thumb backwards gesturing toward him.

"Yes, I know Carlisle. What does that have to do with you slapping me?"

"Perhaps now would be a good time to tell you my name. Then you might understand my complete dislike of you."

"That might be helpful," I hissed as I interrupted her.

"Well, if you would stop being so rude and not interrupt me I might be able to enlighten you," she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Now, are you going to be a good little boy and listen?"

Her condescending tone was doing nothing to ease my anger but I shook my head acknowledging that I would listen because I wanted to know who I was dealing with.

"I am Isabella Swan. Does that name sound familiar to you?"

I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes as recognition dawned on me. So this was the woman I had been writing to for Carlisle. She was more beautiful than I ever imagined. I knew she could write a hell of a letter but I had no idea that behind all of those strong, passionate words was a beauty unlike any I had ever seen. Carlisle had to be pleased. I found myself completely confused as I stood there continuing to stare at her. I couldn't understand why she was so angry and hostile towards me. Wasn't she here to marry Carlisle and build a life and family with him? Isn't that what most of these nice, wholesome girls wanted? Isn't that what I had given her?

"I can see from the look on your face that you do recognize my name even if you won't say so."

"Yes, I recognize your name but I still don't understand why you slapped me."

"I slapped you because you are a cold-hearted, unfeeling excuse of a man who convinced someone, who was supposed to be your friend, to deceive a woman into believing that she had found her true love, and then convinced her to pack up her life and move out here to start a new one with him. Guess what? That didn't happen. No, instead I came out here to discover a man who was nothing like I expected. Sorry Carlisle, I hope that didn't offend you. I know you understand what I mean," she said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not offended. Please continue."

I couldn't believe that Carlisle was a part of this and I wanted to put a stop to this tirade she had going.

"Wait just a minute. Now Carlisle wanted my help, I didn't do anything….."

"Shut up," she said cutting me off.

"I don't want to hear you try and validate what you've done. How could you use people like this just to entertain yourself? Do you even have a heart? Did you even think of the repercussions something like this would cause when you were spouting all of your pretty words to me? Did you laugh when you read my letters and my words of love? Did you think it was funny to create this imaginary man that I was willing to leave everything behind for?"

"Oh come on sweetheart. It's not that bad. All that happened here was a nice girl had a nice little adventure. Here," I said taking money from my pocket, "take this and go home. No harm done. You can go back to Mommy and Daddy and tell them all about your little trip to the uncivilized west while they make you hot cocoa and comfort you in your plush little room while they tell you how special they think you are."

I was surprised when I looked back at her to see that most of the anger had melted away from her eyes to be replaced with sadness as tears formed in her eyes. She turned away from me then letting out a strangled sob. God, women are so emotional. I guess she thought tears would make me feel sorry and apologize. She was wrong. Edward Masen apologized for nothing.

Carlisle rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked shooting me a disapproving look over her head. I frowned at him. How dare he look at me like that. He wanted this. He agreed to it. I didn't twist his arm. He was the one who wanted her to come out here even though he didn't write one single letter to her. He's the one that uprooted her from her life, not me.

"Hey," Carlisle said quietly to her as he continued to comfort her, "you okay there Bella?"

_Bella_, the nickname definitely suited her. While she seemed to be completely irrational and off-balance, she was breathtakingly beautiful and she definitely had an incredible body that I wouldn't mind having in my bed sometime.

"I'm fine Carlisle. Thank you," she replied wiping her eyes.

"Look, seriously, take the money. The next train leaves in the morning and you can go back to your family."

She turned back around with a new fierceness in her eyes and she slapped the money out of my hands stepping even closer to me.

"You don't know anything you unfeeling bastard. How dare you assume you really know anything about me. There are so many things I didn't write about in that letter. So many things you don't know like the fact that my _Mommy and Daddy_ are dead."

I looked at her, stunned by the revelation that her parents were deceased.

"That's right. I have no plush life with a doting mother and father to go back to. Of course, why would you care about that really? No, your only concern is sending me on my way so you don't have to deal with my anger and pain. You would love that wouldn't you? You would love it if I, along with all the other nice girls that came here today, would leave this place and let you continue to run it as some sort of bordello of corruption wouldn't you? Well, I'm afraid you aren't going to have your way. I'm staying right here. I'm going to stay with my friends and be a Harvey Girl. I hope your actions haunt you every single day and that every time you see me the guilt will crush you. You are the lowest, vilest monster I have ever met and I don't know how you can live with yourself. Good day Mr. Masen."

I watched her turn away and walk towards the door. Carlisle looked at me with a disappointed and sad expression before following her. I'll admit, I was feeling a bit guilty for what I said about her parents but I wasn't guilty about the letters. Carlisle had been desperate to find a wife and I knew the Matrimonial Ads would be the best way to find that for him considering we lived in an area where women who were the marrying kind were in very limited supply.

I had been certain she would be perfect for Carlisle. He and I had read through the letters he had received from a few different women and she was the one that really stuck out. Honestly, I had enjoyed reading her letters and writing back to her. If I would be honest with myself though, I had put a little too much of my true self, the me that I successfully hid from everyone else, in those letters and not enough of Carlisle. Maybe I should have let him write the letters on his own. Maybe I should have at least let him give his opinion on how he would have liked to reply to each of them instead of taking it upon myself.

"Oh my God Edward, who was that insane woman?"

"Hush Tanya, she wasn't insane. She was just angry. That's the woman that came here to marry Carlisle."

"Oh, well why was she in here yelling at you?"

"Because she isn't going to marry Carlisle and she knows I wrote those letters for him."

"Did you tell her to grow up? What a stupid thing to get mad over. She must be a real petty little pampered bitch."

"Hey, don't call her that! She was just angry. Just go back to work Tanya."

"What's with you Edward? How can you defend that shrew after the way she treated you in front of your customers and friends?"

"Tanya, I swear if you know what's good for you, you'll go back to work and get out of my sight."

"Fine," she huffed as she finally left me alone.

I didn't really know why I felt the need to defend her to Tanya but it just didn't seem right for her to call someone like Isabella Swan such names. I knew that she was a really kind person from the letters I had read and she had only acted the way she did because she was hurt and probably a bit scared at having to accustom herself to such a new life. I actually found myself unhappy that she thought so little of me. She had called me a monster and she was right. I was a monster for so many reasons but not for bringing her here. No, I had a feeling just being able to see her would become the one ray of hope in my dark and dreary life. It thrilled me that I was the one she fell in love with through my letters. What she didn't know was that I had fallen in love with her through her letters as well. I knew she was too perfect for me though and deserved someone better than this shell of a man known as Edward Masen. I had nothing to offer her and, even if I did, she would never want me now. I had to stay far away from her and continue to make her believe I was nothing more than a selfish bastard who didn't even deserve for her to glance in my direction. I would continue to live my life the way I had for so long and let her go on to find happiness with a man that truly deserved her and could love her the way she deserved. Edward Masen was doomed to walk alone and adore the woman he loved from afar as she built a life without him.

* * *

**Okay, so Chapter 3 complete! I hope all of you enjoyed Edward's entrance. True, he puts up the façade of being a complete jackass but I thought I'd give all of you a little glimpse into his mind so you can see that it's all a front and he's just a conflicted soul. Now, I'm going to work to try and build towards a better version of LOF. I hope you'll all enjoy what I do and I hope I'll be able to keep up with updates. Please stick with me. I thank all of you who have stayed with me through everything! Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading! Until next chapter……**


	4. Can I Stay Away?

**First things first….**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Twilight, The Harvey Girls or any of the characters of the aforementioned creations. Drat! A girl can dream though right?**

**So sorry for the delay folks. I don't mean to be a terrible updater but that's just the way things work sometimes. I feel like I rushed through this the last time and gave you crappy chapters so I'm trying not to do that this time. I finally found a bit of inspiration, on Halloween of all days (so consider this a Halloween gift, ha), and got this chapter restructured. This was originally nine pages long, it is now fourteen and there are some new things that were not in it before. So, if you are one of those who was reading the previous version of Leap of Faith, I suggest you read this one. This is where things are going to start changing from the original. Before I let you move on to reading, I just want to encourage all of you to check out a new community where I am involved as a staff member. It's the Twinklings Community (link is in my profile). We hope many of you will come over to visit and get involved. Well, enough of my rambling. I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for my lack of updating. I really am sorry folks!**

**READ ON!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

My emotions were in wild conflict with each other as I left the saloon. I felt sad, angry, depressed, resentful and even a little bit guilty. I tried with all my might to push that hint of guilt aside. Surely Edward Masen deserved every harsh word I had thrown at him. Yet, the guilt kept creeping its way into my heart making me feel as if I didn't give him the proper chance to truly explain his actions. Did he really, truthfully do all of this just to help a friend? How could that be true though? Carlisle had known this man much longer than I had and he believed in the possibility that Edward had ulterior motives when he convinced him to take out that Matrimonial Ad. I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy as I stood there with all of these emotions and thoughts swirling around in my head confusing me. I sat down on the steps of the porch, still in front of the saloon, cradling my face in my hands as I took deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. I could feel a hand on my shoulder and I flinched as I quickly looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay Carlisle; I'm just a little on edge right now after that debacle in there," I replied, pointing my thumb in the direction of the saloon.

"Yeah, I can understand that. If it helps any, he looked like a kid who just had his puppy kicked repeatedly in front of him," he said smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh at the vision that created in my head. I could almost see a miniature version of Edward pouting with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stood by watching the sad scene in front of him.

"Thanks Carlisle. While I would never, ever condone such behavior, the vision that created in my mind was pretty amusing. I needed that."

"No problem Bella. Everything's going to be just fine. I promise."

"Thanks Carlisle. Now, would you mind carrying my trunk a little further? I'm going to go over and talk to Esme. She said I could stay with them and work. Since I absolutely refuse to go back to Ohio, I'm going to go accept her offer."

"Sure Bella, I don't mind. Besides I kind of owe you, big time. I don't think I'll ever be able to make up for the mess I've caused."

"Stop being so hard on yourself Carlisle. I'm not going to lie; I am pretty upset with you. You lied to me just as much as Mr. Masen did. You could have stopped all of this but I understand why you didn't. I know you've been lonely and you thought you had been shown the way to cure that. Besides, I couldn't stay angry at you if I tried and I could never speak to you in the manner I spoke to Mr. Masen."

"Why not? I would certainly deserve it if you chose to do so."

"I….well, you reminder me too much of my father for me to ever treat you with such disrespect."

"Well then, it would have definitely been weird for us to get married," he said shuddering playfully.

"Yes, it would have," I said chuckling at him.

I was quickly learning that Carlisle was gifted at lifting a person's spirits when they were feeling down. He seemed to always know exactly what to say. I truly believed he would be a good man for Esme but I wanted to be absolutely certain that he would treat her the way she deserved.

"I do have one thing to say to you though. I know you are attracted to Esme and I think that's wonderful. She is a kind woman; a good woman. Treat her with respect. Never lie to her like you did to me or, so help me, I will make your life hell. Let her get to know you, the real you. Don't let someone else do the work for you. Getting advice from someone is one thing; letting them court a woman for you is another. I think the two of you would be wonderful together but you must give me your word that you will treat her with the highest of regard and be completely honest with her, always."

"I promise you Bella. I have learned my lesson. You have my honest vow," he said placing his hand over his heart.  
"I will be the most respectful gentleman you ever saw."

I smiled at him, satisfied with his answer. I didn't doubt that he would be as good as his word, if not better.

"Thank you Carlisle. Now, let's get going. I'm exhausted. I need rest."

I felt like I was dead on my feet and I feared I would pass out soon if I didn't get something to eat and some rest. Carlisle offered me his hand to help me down the steps. As I took the first step down, my dress snagged on something and I turned to free it from a rogue nail that was sticking up from the step. I tenderly yanked it free of the nail and turned to try to descend the steps once again. I looked up as I turned and saw Edward watching me through the window with a look that I couldn't decipher. As I gazed at him a moment longer, his eyes seemed to portray the same conflicting emotions that I'm sure mine did but I felt very little pity for him. This was his fault. I scowled at him before turning to accept Carlisle's hand and making me way to the Harvey House.

The house was lovely. It was three floors tall and had been freshly painted white. It had a beautiful wraparound porch that looked like a great place to relax while reading a book or just enjoying the company of others. A feeling of happiness flooded me and I knew I would be happy here. Things may not have turned out exactly how I had planned when I first left Ohio, but at least I had this. Carlisle and I made our way up to the door and I knocked shyly. Soon enough, I heard someone walking towards the door and I instantly became nervous. What if Esme changed her mind? What if she found that there was no room for me here and sent me away? What would I do? I guess I could always go back to Billy and Jacob but that would be stepping straight back to square one. I didn't want that. The door opened and Esme smiled when she saw me quickly relieving me of any thoughts of her abandoning her previous offer.

"Oh, hello Bella. Is everything alright dear?"

"I hope it will be. Carlisle and I are not getting married."

"Oh, is that so?" She asked as she demurely glanced at Carlisle.

I couldn't be certain but I thought I saw a spark of relief and happiness flash across her features.

"Yes, we have decided we are better off as friends. Right Carlisle?"

"Yes, that's right Bella. It wouldn't have been proper for us to marry when we don't really love each other. I'd never do that to a lady."

I noticed the nervous quiver in his voice as he spoke to Esme and I couldn't help but smile.

"So Bella, does this mean you would like to join us here at Harvey House?"

"Yes please, I would appreciate that so much Esme. I don't want to impose though, so if you have no room I could just….."

"Oh nonsense," she said stopping me from finishing my sentence.

"I told you that you were always welcome here and I meant it. Now, come along dear and we'll get you all set up. I know you must be exhausted. Mr. Cullen, would you mind following us and carrying Bella's trunk up to her room?"

"Oh, no ma'am, I don't mind at all. It would be my pleasure," he replied a little too enthusiastically.

The poor guy was a goner. I just hoped it all worked out for him in the end. I hoped everything worked out for all of us in the end.

I barely paid attention as Esme led us upstairs until she finally stopped and opened the door to a beautiful room. There were four beds, two on each side of the room and it was beautifully decorated. I hadn't seen a room so lovely since my room that my mother had spent hours painstakingly decorating for my thirteenth birthday.

"This is your room dear. Now, I hope you don't mind but you'll be sharing with two other girls right now. I'm afraid the two other girls, who were supposed to occupy this room, decided not to come with us."

"Oh, no, that's not a problem. I don't mind sharing at all."

"Good, besides I have a feeling you really like your roommates," she said just as Alice and Rose walked into the room.

They both looked at me with surprised eyes and then Alice was literally bouncing towards me enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Oh Bella, are you going to be staying here with us? I thought you were getting married. What happened? Did he do something mean to you? Did you hurt her?" She asked turning to Carlisle and pointing at him before turning back to me and continuing.

"Are you going to be here a while or are you planning to go back to Ohio?"

"Alice," I said stopping her endless questioning.

"One question at a time please."

"Sorry, I get a bit carried away sometimes. What happened?"

"Carlisle and I decided not to get married. I'll tell you the whole story later. Yes, I'm going to be staying here and I'm not going back to Ohio so you're stuck with me. Both of you."

"We're glad you're here Bella."

"Thank you Rose."

I could have cried but not out of sadness. Pure joy was all I felt at this moment. I belonged here with these incredible women, my friends. The only friend I had ever had was Jacob. Even as a young girl I never had female friends. They seemed to gravitate away from me. That was not the case here and I was delighted to count such wonderful women as my friends.

We continued to chatter away with one another until Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention.

"I should get going. If you need anything else Bella, let me know. The same goes for the rest of you as well. Welcome to Sand Rock. I hope you come to love it here."

Esme smiled at him brightly as the rest of us offered him our gratitude for his welcome and kind words.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, I appreciate your hospitality. You must come by and have dinner here when we open next Tuesday."

"Thank you ma'am, it would be a pleasure and please call me Carlisle."

"Okay, thank you for helping get Bella settled in, Carlisle," she replied blushing when she said his name.

"You're welcome, Ms. Platt."

"Oh, it's just Esme please."

"Esme," Carlisle practically sighed her name.

Alice looked at me and Rose with a knowing smile on her face. Carlisle was more of a charmer than he gave himself credit for. If he had written the letters himself, I probably would have still traveled here to marry him.

He turned to the rest of us, tilting his hat.

"Good day ladies."

Once he was gone Alice turned that knowing look on Esme.

"Ooh, Esme is in love," she teased in a sing-song voice.

Esme blushed fiercely and smacked Alice on the arm.

"I am not. What would give you such an idea?"

"I saw how you were looking at Mr. Cullen. He is pretty good looking. Don't you think so ladies?"

Rose and I both nodded our heads in agreement.

"Besides, I have it on good authority that he is completely smitten over you," I said.

"What?" Esme asked with a look of shock on her face.

"Oh, don't look so surprised Esme. The man is a goner. He thinks you are the most amazing woman he's ever met. He's so afraid that you'll hate him after the way you met."

"Oh, I don't hate him. It was an honest misunderstanding. It was a bit forward of him to act the way he did upon our first meeting, even if he had been greeting the right person, but I'm not going to lie to you girls; I have never been kissed like that in my life. If I hadn't been so shocked, I might have actually enjoyed myself."

"Esme," we all exclaimed in shock.

"Well, it's true. He is one good looking man and well mannered, well excluding his behavior with that kiss earlier."

"Esme, if you keep this up, you'll be married before we finish our first year here," Rose said making us all laugh.

"Well, I suppose I could think of worse things that could happen. Love and marriage wouldn't be such bad things to have would they?"

"No, they wouldn't," I replied.

"I can't help but think some of us are cursed to never have that though," I wondered aloud as I felt tears form in my eyes again.

"Oh Bella," Esme sighed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be just fine. Come on, let's go downstairs and get you something to eat. Then we'll talk. You can tell us all about what happened if you feel like it."

"Thanks Esme, you are being so good to me."

"You deserve it you sweet girl," she said with a comforting smile.

I nearly inhaled the food that was placed in front of me. I knew I wasn't being very ladylike but I was so hungry and tired at this point that I didn't really care. Esme and the girls didn't seem to mind. Once I finished stuffing my face, literally, I told all three of them what had happened. I told them about Carlisle's confession and my confrontation with Edward Masen.

"Wow, I would have never thought of you as the aggressive type Bella. I'm impressed."

"Well, I'm usually not like that Rose but I couldn't just let him get away with that."

"That was such a dangerous chance to take though Bella," Esme said.

"You could have been seriously hurt."

"Yes, I know but I didn't go by myself. Carlisle kept trying to convince me that I shouldn't go in there but my stubborn streak won out. Plus, I think I might have scared him a bit," I said laughing.

"He went in with me to make sure I stayed safe. I've never spoken to someone like that before in my entire life. My mother would have been horrified. I hope she wasn't looking down from heaven watching that."

"I'm sure she would have been proud that you stood up for yourself. I'm so disappointed in both of those men. I hope you didn't let Carlisle off of the hook too easily."

"Oh Esme, I couldn't have yelled at him if I tried. He reminds me so much of my father that I almost felt like it would be disrespectful to even think of yelling at him like I did to Mr. Masen. He knows I'm upset with him, I made sure of that but we are friends. At least he didn't just abandon me after he confessed. He stuck with me and made sure I was safe and had a safe place to stay. Plus, I can't really blame him, he's been so lonely. I know how that feels and I know that a person would do almost anything to bring a little joy back into their lives."

They all shook their head in agreement. We sat downstairs for a long time talking about the lives we'd left behind, our hopes for our future here and the job ahead of us here at Harvey House. Esme told us all about our duties and what was expected of us. I found myself excited to get started and I could tell Alice and Rose were excited as well. The clock chimed signaling to us that it was getting late. We hadn't realized we had been talking for such a long time or that it was so late.

"Well girls, I think it's about time to call it a night. All of you need to get plenty of rest; we've got a busy week ahead of us before we open next Tuesday. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Esme," we all said before heading towards the stairs to our beds.

Once I was comfortably tucked into bed, I began to think over the events of the day. This day turned out to be the complete opposite of what I had expected. In one day I had managed to lose my intended, have a showdown in a saloon with the owner of said saloon and make the best friends I had ever had. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep quicker than I ever had before and it was the most peaceful sleep until my mind decided to betray me.

I was flooded with dreams of those green eyes full of turmoil as they looked at me through the saloon window. Edward Masen invaded my dreams and they morphed into scenarios I would never even entertain in my waking state. I dreamed of those eyes looking at me adoringly. I dreamed of sweet kisses shared in the valley he had written about so many times. The dream that startled me the most was my dream of marrying him as we were surrounded by our friends. Billy, Jacob and Nessie had even showed up to share in the event. I sat up quickly in bed taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm my racing heart. Why would I dream such things about him? I could never ever have that with him. He was vile. He was cold. Yet, I couldn't help but remember everything he had written to me. Was that the man he really was or was it just for show? Did he let himself be his true self when he wrote to me or was the man I encountered today the man he really is? I had so many questions and no one to give me answers. How could I trust him to answer me truthfully?

My mother had once told me that everyone deserves second chances but was I willing to give that to him? Maybe someday I would be able to, but for now my pain was still too raw to offer any semblance of a chance to him. I needed time to heal. I needed time to discover myself. It was time for me to take care of myself for a change instead of solely relying on others to cater to my every need. It was time for Bella Swan to stand on her own two feet and become an independent and virtuous woman that my parents would have been proud of.

Sleep remained fitful that night and I was still extremely tired. Alice and Rosalie were still sound asleep as I washed up, dressed, and shuffled quietly out of our room. I was just about to go out the front door when Esme called my name.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in fright, placing my hand over my racing heart.

"Sorry to frighten you Bella. Do you need something?"

"Oh, I was just going out to find the telegraph office. I wanted to send a message to my friend Jacob to let him know I'm safe and settled."

"I think that's a fine idea. The telegraph office is actually two doors down from the saloon. Would you like some company? I would hate for you to go over there all alone."

"No Esme, thank you. I would actually love some time to myself."

"That's fine dear," she said patting me on the arm.

"I understand. You be careful and take all the time you need. We won't have to do much preparation until tomorrow anyway."

"Great, I should be back soon."

The morning was dry, beautiful and surprisingly cool as I walked toward the telegraph office. I was happy I had brought my shawl as I wrapped it tighter around me. Only a few of the townspeople were ambling around at this early morning hour but each one I met seemed friendly, smiling in greeting as I passed. Yet none of their friendly faces offered me much comfort when I felt my nerves tighten as I drew closer to the saloon.

I looked further down the lane and saw the sign for the telegraph office. I quickened my pace, hoping to get there unnoticed but when I finally made it in front of the saloon I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I felt eyes on me before I turned and saw the source of my apprehension.

Standing in the darkened windows of the saloon was Edward Masen, looking disheveled and as if he hadn't slept in days. I wanted to look away but my eyes were drawn to him. No doubt he was a beautiful man and I found myself attracted to him against my better judgment. I finally shook myself from my stupor, reminding myself that this man —while attractive— was a ruthless, heartless cad. I wrapped my shawl even tighter around my shoulders, scowled at him and walked away. Once I was finally in the telegraph office I was greeted by a kind old man with a gentle smile and friendly demeanor.

"Good morning child. Welcome to my telegraph office. The name's Silas Cheney."

"Good morning sir, my name is Isabella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

"Indeed, it's lovely to meet you my dear. Now, what can I do for you this morning?"

"I would like to send a telegraph to a friend of mine in Ohio."

"No problem honey. Here," he said handing me a slip of paper, "you just write your name, your friends name, his location and your message. I'll take care of the rest."

"Thank you sir."

"Please call me Pop dear, everyone does."

"Okay, thanks Pop," I said chuckling at this sweet old man.

I quickly wrote down mine and Jacob's information and then wrote my message to him.

_Jacob_

_I have arrived at my destination. Things have not gone as originally planned but I'm happy and safe. I miss you and Billy so much but I know I made the right decision. I love you both and I hope I'll see both of you someday soon. I'll be in touch again soon. Take care of each other._

_Love always,_

_Bella_

"Alright sugar," Pop said as he took the paper from me.

"I'll send this out right now. Do you want to wait for a reply?"

"No sir, I really should get back. I could come back by tomorrow and see if there has been a reply."

"Nonsense, my grandson is coming in today. He's moving here to take over the business from me soon. I'll have him bring the reply when it comes through. Where are you residing?"

"That's very kind of you Pop. I wouldn't want to impose though."

"It's no imposition dear. He'll need something to keep him busy today," he replied laughing.

"Well then, I am residing at the Harvey House. How much do I owe you?"

"Consider it a welcome gift."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly."

"Yes you can dear," he said patting my hand.

"It's just one little telegraph."

"Thank you," I choked out, humbled by the simple kindness of this man.

"Be sure to come by the Harvey House once we're open for business. I'll be sure to get you a thank you steak."

I was surprised at his hearty laugh.

"Now, I'd say there's no need but I'd be a silly man indeed to turn down such an offer. You can count on seeing me."

"Great! Thank you so much for your kindness. I should be heading back now."

"Okay honey, you take care and have a wonderful day."

"You too Pop," I replied as I walked out the door.

I headed back home with an extra skip in my step. Today was starting out on a good note and I hoped it was a sign of how things would be for me here in Sand Rock.

Before I even realized what I was doing, my head turned toward the huge window of the saloon and I was surprised at the disappointment that flashed through me when I didn't see those emerald eyes staring back at me. I quickly turned away and headed back home with my heart racing and my nerves ablaze.

I quickly brushed my curiosity off because of the freshness of my confrontation with Mr. Masen. I continued trying to convince myself that it was nothing but that yet as I finally sauntered up the steps of Harvey House I knew I was lying to myself. Edward Masen was a danger to my mind, to my heart and I needed to stay far away from him to protect myself. I would not make the mistake of staring at those eyes again and would avoid him at all costs to save myself from any further heartache. The only question is, can I stay away? I reminded myself of the earlier conflict I had with myself. Edward Masen was still the man that wrote those letters that stole my heart. Would I be able to leave things be and move on with my life or would my curiosity get the best of me? For the sake of my fragile heart I knew I needed to approach the whole situation with caution and hope everything would turn out for the best.

* * *

**So, there you have it! The new, improved Chapter 14 is complete! I hope all of you enjoyed it. Yes, I inserted a character of my own in there. I hope you all enjoyed the dear, sweet Pop Silas Cheney. You'll notice he shares the same last name as a minor character in the Twilight series and he serves a purpose in some sorts later in the story, but not to Bella and Edward. You'll just have to continue to read to see how that happens. Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think of the new version so far. I enjoy hearing from all of you and it helps me to make sure I'm writing a story you will enjoy. Thank you to all of you who are reading! I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I hope inspiration will continue to be my friend and I'll be able to get that to ya'll soon! Take care and I hope all of you are having a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**


	5. Maybe, Someday

**Disclaimer: I don't own either **_**Twilight **_**or **_**The Harvey Girls**_**. I'm just borrowing some things from them for a little fun.**

**I'm going to stop apologizing for not updating quickly, ha. I'll be apologizing every time if I do. I noticed there is a serious lack of updates since **_**New Moon**_** is officially out, so I thought I'd give my readers a little gift and get a new chapter out there in celebration of the movie. I hope all of you enjoy it. There were some changes from the original last chapter but this is where the story really starts to separate itself from the original. More of an announcement at the end! Enjoy!**

**READ ON!**

**

* * *

EPOV**

It had been three weeks since Isabella Swan arrived in Sand Rock and I was completely miserable. I saw her all the time, from afar and from afar was the only way I could be near her at all. I had tried to approach her a few days after her arrival but she glared at me and walked away as fast as her little feet would carry her. The truth is, I felt incredibly guilty; an emotion with which I had very little experience. I had never been the most considerate man and had trampled on many feelings in my twenty-four years of life. Never before had I felt such remorse, such despair at causing someone pain than I felt now as I lived daily watching Isabella Swan adapt to her new life. I wanted so desperately to reach out to her but I knew she had every right to deny me that privilege. I had lied to her and she was deeply wounded. I deserved for her to shun me and never even so much as breathe in my direction again. I didn't want that though. I wanted her to pay attention to me. I wanted her to talk to me. I wanted her to care for me. I wanted her to see the man that was hidden beneath the hard shell I had put on to protect myself from the world. I wanted her to _look _at me; _see_ me.

Since she wouldn't give me the time of day, I had almost completely taken up permanent residence at the window of the saloon hoping to catch even the briefest of glimpses of her. I felt like a stalker but I couldn't help myself. Tanya told me I was insane and didn't understand my infatuation with Isabella. She had told me, on several occasions, that she thought "_that girl"_ was plain and uninteresting. Truthfully, Tanya was the one who was plain and uninteresting, to me anyway. True, I'd enjoyed her company many times but she could never truly satisfy me. She had never been able to fill the glaring void I'd felt in my life for as long as I can remember. The only one who was capable of that thought I was the scum of the earth and wouldn't even so much as tell me hello when she saw me. At this point, I would have even settled for her telling me to go to hell just to have her say something—anything—to me.

I could see her now as I stood at the saloon window, once again. She was helping her two friends, who seemed to always be with her, to plant a garden. I watched with longing as she laughed with them wishing I could make her that joyful. I envied the sunlight as it wove through her beautiful mahogany hair highlighting the faintest hint of red that only the sun could reveal. What I wouldn't give to be that close to her, to caress her, whisper sweet nothings to her. Never before had I felt such tender feelings for a woman but this woman had thawed my frozen heart. She had brought about emotions in me that I thought were long and permanently dormant. I had always planned to walk this earth alone, never needing love or comfort from anyone but the woman I was looking at, at this moment, had changed all of that the minute she walked into my life. I glanced around the saloon and the reality of my situation closed in on me even more. She was a good and pure woman. What could a lowdown saloon owner like myself offer someone like her?

I glanced back up just in time to see her lose her balance, flailing her arms frantically as she tried to stay on her feet before falling flat on her behind into a pile of dirt. I was nearly ready to run out the door to make sure she was alright when I saw her throw her head back and laugh. I couldn't stop the smile that overtook my lips. She was truly one of a kind. Her friends quickly helped her back up on her feet and dusted off all the dirt they could from her dress. Once they had finished she reached up to straighten her hair that had fallen in her face, leaving behind a streak of mud on her face which made her friends laugh. She looked at her hand, reached the other to her face and noticed the mud that lingered there. In that moment, I wanted to be standing in front of her, handkerchief in hand, wiping the smudge from her face before leaning down to softly kiss her lips. She huffed in frustration at her friend's amusement but I could see the shy smile on her face as she waved them off and went back to work.

"Still pining over that Plain Jane?" Tanya sneered.

"Tanya, what have I told you about calling her that? I do not want to hear another bad word spoken about Isabella Swan. Got it? You are my employee. I am your boss and it's high time you respect me for once and do as I say!"

"Fine," she huffed before stomping off to the rooms upstairs.

Tanya's problem was that she hated not being the center of attention. She especially hated it when she deemed the person who was diverting any attention away from her, as inferior. I would have to keep a close eye out on her because I knew she would not hesitate to lash out at any person she regarded threatening, even in the smallest measure, to her.

I looked out the window again and noticed a young man was now talking to Isabella. His words were making her smile and I felt jealousy surge through me as every second passed. I saw her say thank you to the man as he tipped his hat and left. I stepped out onto the porch to get a better look at this man and was surprised to see it was Ben Cheney, Silas Cheney's grandson. Ben was a good man and he was one of the few people I felt I could talk to without feeling like I was being judged by every word that spilled from my mouth.

"Ben!" I yelled outstretching my arms in greeting.

He smiled and strolled quickly toward me, extending his hand out to shake mine.

"Hey Edward! How are you?"

I smiled slightly at him and quickly glanced over to see Isabella watching the exchange. When she saw me looking at her, she blushed deeply and turned away back to her gardening work.

"I'm okay, just trying to keep everything in order here," I said hitching my thumb toward the saloon.

He smiled and nodded.

"So, how long are you back in town?"

"Permanently."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied, shrugging.

"Pop is ready to retire and asked if I would go ahead and come out to take over his telegraph business. I was ready for a change, so I figured I'd give it a try. Besides, it'll be nice to spend more time with Pop."

"That's great man. It'll be good to see you around more."

He was about to reply when the sound of fast and loud hoof beats got our attention. I looked down toward the church and saw Jasper riding into town.

Jasper Whitlock had been the sheriff of this little corner of New Mexico a year before I had rolled into town. Despite my occupation, he and I quickly became very good friends. I was about to step out into the lane to catch his attention and say hello when I noticed his gaze was directed toward Isabella and her friends. I felt a new wave of jealousy rage through me at the idea that he might be looking at _my _Isabella. My heart twisted in agony. I knew Jasper was a good, honorable man. What if he went over and spoke to her? What if he started courting her? And worse, what if she fell in love with him and married him? I knew I would never be able handle the devastation that would surely cause my heart. He continued to watch the girls, not paying attention to where he was going and traveling way too fast. A stray dog came running from under the porch barking at Jasper's loud arrival, spooking the horse who then threw Jasper straight off her back. He landed hard on the ground with a loud thud.

"Jasper!" I yelled as I ran towards his still figure.

"Oh God, someone get the Doctor."

"Docs outta town Mr. Masen. Won't be back for 'nother week or so," I heard one of the people in the crowd say.

"Well, see if Carlisle is around. He's worked with Doc before, he should be able to help."

"Sure thing."

"Oh, is he alright?"

I looked up to see Isabella and her friends.

"I don't know, he's out cold but he's still breathing. I don't want to move him though, in case he's seriously injured."

"No, you should keep him there," Isabella agreed.

"But everyone needs to move back and give him some air," she said as she gestured for the onlookers to move away from Jasper.

"What are we going to do? We can't just let him lay there," the pixie like girl asked.

"The doctor is out of town. Someone has gone to fetch Carlisle."

"Carlisle? But he's not a doctor," Isabella said furrowing her brows in confusion.

I smiled warmly at her and noticed a faint blush on her cheeks.

"No, he's not but he's worked with Doc some. He knows enough to help us out here. If he needs more medical attention than Carlisle can give, I assure you he will get it. I'll make sure of that."

Carlisle finally arrived and he quickly examined Jasper.

"I think he'll be okay. He might have a pretty nasty headache when he wakes up but he should be fine. We really should get him somewhere more comfortable though. He might be out for a while."

"We've got plenty of room over at our place. I'm sure Esme won't mind."

"Thank you Bella," Carlisle replied.

"Edward, would you mind helping me carry him over to the house?"

I hesitated to give Carlisle an answer. It wasn't that I didn't want to help him out with our friend but I wasn't sure that my help was really wanted. I definitely wasn't sure I would even be welcome to step one foot inside that house.

"I…um…sure I'd like to help. I just, I don't want to intrude," I said stumbling over my words and looking down at me feet.

"Oh come on, we could use the help and I promise we won't throw you out. He is, after all, your friend," the little pixie girl said smiling brightly at me as she placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"Okay then, thank you……" I paused, wanting to address her directly but still not knowing her name.

"Oh, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Alice Brandon, call me Alice."

"Edward Masen, please call me Edward," I said tipping my head at her.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm Rosalie Hale, but don't you think we should be more worried about the unconscious man lying in the dirt than pleasantries right now?"

"You're right," I said. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm ready Carlisle."

"Okay, Edward, you lift his feet and legs. I'll lift his torso so I can make sure to keep his head secure."

We lifted him up and carefully carried him over to the Harvey House. Once inside, Alice called for Esme. She came running down the stairs and gasped in shock when she saw us.

"Oh my, what happened? Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine Esme," Carlisle replied.

"We just needed a more comfortable place for him to stay until he's conscious and well enough to get back to his home."

"Oh, thank goodness Carlisle. I thought he was dead. I'll be glad to provide a bed for him. Follow me."

It didn't take long to get Jasper situated and resting comfortably. He was still unconscious. I prayed and hoped that he would be alright. I didn't have many real friends in this place and I didn't want to lose him. I watched as Carlisle and Esme worked together, making sure that everything was just right for Jasper's comfort and care. I could see clearly now one reason why he didn't marry Isabella. He loved someone else and it seemed she returned his feelings though it was in the beginning stages. The way they looked at each other gave their emotions away and it made me heartsick. I would never have that, not with Isabella anyway. Yet, who was I kidding? She would be the only one I would ever want such a life with.

"Edward, are you alright?" Alice asked bringing me out of my self loathing.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just worried about Jasper. That's all," I said smiling at her reassuringly. Her responding smile told me she didn't quite believe me but she would leave me be, for now.

"I guess I should go. Ms. Platt?" I called out and she turned to look at me.

"Please let me know if you need anything for Jasper. I will be happy to provide that for you, for him. Would it be okay if I came back by later? You know, to check on him?"

Esme smiled kindly as she walked toward me. I was shocked when she took my hand tenderly into hers, in an almost motherly fashion.

"Edward, please call me Esme. You are always welcome here. Come by anytime. I know he is your friend and he means a great deal to you. You are even welcome to stay in the other bed there tonight if you like."

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that."

"Nonsense, of course you can. Why wouldn't you?"

"Oh…um, I well," I stuttered as I let my gaze drift to Isabella.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience. Besides, I'm just across the lane there. Thank you for the kind offer though. You are a most generous lady."

"Thank you Edward and you would never be an inconvenience. I promise you that."

"Thank you, Esme. I'll be going now but I'll be back before sundown."

I turned and said my goodbyes to everyone else before quickly making my way to the door. I was desperate to get out of this house. It was torment being this near her and not being able to even so much as talk to her. I was just reaching the door when a sweet, quiet voice filled my ears.

"Mr. Masen?"

I turned to see Isabella. She looked nervous as she twisted her hands together and bit her lip. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms right then to take her away with me and never bring her back. I wanted her all to myself, to adore her, to protect her and yet she despised me.

"Yes Ms. Swan? And please, call me Edward."

She shyly shook her head no and sighed.

"That was really nice, what you did for Jasper today."

"Oh, well, he's my friend. Probably, really my only friend," I admitted looking dejectedly towards my feet.

"Surely that's not true."

I didn't really answer her. I simply shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"Well, you seem to have a kind heart and a good sense of loyalty. I think if you really put those two things to good use that you might find yourself with more friends. Plus, I think you've already made friends with Esme and Alice."

I couldn't believe she was actually standing here talking to me without screaming, crying or hitting me. She wasn't even looking at me with that same look of hatred as she had been for the past few weeks. Her face was peaceful, angelic. I wanted to reach out and touch it, to feel the smooth skin under my fingertips.

"Well, then I guess I've had a good day then. Besides this awful accident with Jasper, I mean. Esme and Alice are so, very kind. I would consider myself lucky indeed to count them as friends."

"Yes, they are great and don't worry about Rose, she takes a while to warm up to some people."

"Well, I'm sure it doesn't help that she probably thinks I'm a heartless scoundrel. I'm sure I deserve to be shunned by her."

She blushed at my observation and I knew I was correct. Rose resented me for what happened between Isabella and me.

"She's just protective of her friends. That's all."

"That's a good thing. You deserve to have such loyal friends."

"Thank you Mr. Masen," she replied blushing even deeper than before.

I smiled at her once again but my heart clenched at her formality. Would she ever, at least, be friends with me? Yet I couldn't help but be comforted by her sweet voice which was even lovelier when it wasn't tainted with sorrow and disdain.

"No thanks necessary, Ms. Swan. Now, I must go."

I needed to get away from her. I needed to clear my head before I did something rash like close the distance between us, pull her to me and kiss her until we were both nearly fainting from the lack of air. I could envision the whole scene in my mind. I could see how flushed her beautiful, pale skin would be and how her incredibly full lips would be even more swollen and red from our feverish kissing.

"Oh," she said sounding, dare I hope? Disappointed?

"Well, I guess we'll see you soon though. Please don't feel you have to stay away on my account. Jasper is your friend and you should come by to check on him as often as you like."

"Yes, thank you. Goodbye Ms. Swan," I replied probably a bit too brusquely.

"Goodbye."

I opened the door and was about to step out onto the porch when she called out to me again.

"Mr. Masen?"

"Yes," I replied, turning to look at her once again.

She walked closer to me and I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest.

"I know I've been very unfriendly towards you and I'm sorry for my harsh behavior. I just….I need time to _find_ myself, to _heal_."

"I understand Ms Swan and I want you to know how very sorry I am about all of this. It was never my intention to hurt you or Carlisle though it may have seemed that way by my previous behavior."

"Yes, well, thank you for telling me that. It means more to me than you know. I can't….I….I'm just not ready to forgive you," she said glancing toward the floor and twisting her fingers together nervously.

It felt as if someone had just driven a knife into my heart. Though I'm certain she did not mean any harm by her words, they shredded my newly vulnerable heart to pieces.

"I understand," I replied quietly, trying to hold in my emotions.

She looked up at me quickly, eyes wide as she apparently heard the pain in my voice.

"I'm not saying I never will, just not now. I will try to be more civil towards you though, I can promise that. I don't want you to feel awkward coming over to see Jasper just because you think I hate you. I don't hate you," she replied mending my heart a little with those four words.

"You may have been deceitful to me but that is certainly not worth an emotion as harsh as hate."

"Thank you Ms. Swan. I only hope you might consider me a friend someday."

"Maybe," she smiled kindly at me, "someday."

I practically sighed and was overjoyed to see her truly smile in my presence for the first time.

"Good day Ms. Swan," I replied, tipping my hat and walking out the door quickly.

"Goodbye Mr. Masen," I heard her call out behind me.

I couldn't help but smile a little to myself. Maybe things were looking up for me. Maybe my life wasn't such a lost cause after all, I thought as I made my way across the lane. She had not forgiven me but she had given me hope for forgiveness in the future. She had given me hope that there could be something for us _someday _even if it was only friendship. If I could win her friendship, perhaps then I would have a chance to show her that I could be a man she could love, a man who would cherish her and take care of her. For the first time, in such a very long time, I was actually looking forward to my day, to my life and walked back to the saloon with my head held high.

* * *

**Okay, I hope all of you liked the chapter. If any of you previously read LOF then you'll know that this chapter ending is slightly different. Bella and Edward had started progressing quickly from this chapter on and I hated that. I felt like I was rushing Bella into forgiveness. I promise I won't drag it out forever though. She needs her time and he needs to show her he is the man she fell in love with through his letters. Anyway….hope all of you going to see **_**New Moon**_** enjoy! I'm not going until tomorrow but I'm looking forward to it.**

**Don't forget to review please, they mean a lot to me and I love reply back to all of you!!**

**Until next chapter………**


	6. Things Change

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Twilight' or 'The Harvey Girls.' I do, however, now own the Twilight, Edward and Bella Barbies. Awesome Christmas presents even if I am 25, haha.**

**I promised myself I would get an update out before the New Year and here it is. I'm hoping to get another out before I have to go back to work from vacation but I can't make any promises. I do want to apologize to my faithful readers out there for not updating regularly. It just happens sometimes. Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me, for those of you who reviewed last chapter and for those who have just added me or my story to your alerts. It's a joy hearing from you all. Now, on to the chapter. If you read the original **_**Leap of Faith**_** you will recognize some of this chapter from the original Chapter 6, however it has been DRASTICALLY changed so please read and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

***PLEASE SEE THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE FOR INFORMATION ON A NEW CONTEST***

**READ ON!**

**

* * *

BPOV**

Life in Sand Rock had been a topsy-turvy, emotional ride for me and the day of Jasper's accident had proven itself to be one of those wild and wacky days. The day had started out simple enough with chores and then some gardening with Alice and Rose. I had fallen thanks to my ever clumsy nature which gave the girls and me a good laugh. I had discovered that, despite the hurt and betrayal I had endured at the hands of Edward Masen, I could still be happy thanks to my wonderful friends. Adding to my joy had been the reply I received from Jacob. He was, of course, worried about me and wanted to know what had happened to alter my plans. He demanded, in true Jacob fashion, that I write him immediately and explain. I would most definitely have to do that soon before he showed up wanting to know who he needed to beat to a pulp. Good old Jake. My joyful mood, however, had been short-lived when Jasper Whitlock was literally thrown into our lives. It seemed that day was destined to be full of surprises. I found myself amazed how that one event could change my whole outlook on the one person I had promised myself I would despise forever.

I had spent my weeks here in New Mexico, avoiding Edward Masen like he was a plague. I had ignored him or glared at him if he approached me. I had even found myself staring at him, plotting various revenge scenarios as he leisurely walked about the lane as if he hadn't a care in the world. Now, I felt ashamed of my behavior and of how devious my mind had become. I had never been like this before coming here. I was always polite and kind to everyone. Yet, I had always been stubborn and it was nearly impossible to change my opinion once my mind was made up.

I was terrified when I saw Jasper's horse throw him. At that moment, I was so caught up in making sure he wasn't seriously injured or dead that my malice towards Edward had been momentarily displaced from my mind. With my harsh feelings tossed aside, I was able to observe him like I had never done before. I could see how much he genuinely cared for his friend and how scared he was as he waited to see if Jasper was going to be alright. I could see then that maybe I had been too quick to judge him. Maybe, somewhere buried beneath that façade of arrogance, was a kind man with a giving and loving heart. Maybe I was catching a glimpse of the man that wrote all of those letters to me. Maybe _this_ was the real Edward Masen. I was stunned as I saw vulnerability seep from every pore of his body. He always seemed so arrogant and self assured when I had encountered him, yet before me had stood a man who seemed completely unsure of himself and his place in the situation presented before him. I felt my heart soften watching him as he interacted with Carlisle, Esme and Alice. I knew I could no longer be the abrasive shrew I had been to him. It was time to see what Edward Masen was really made of, to see if he was worthy of the negativity I had been throwing his way. Our conversation before he left that day was a difficult conversation for me to have. I was nervous about his reaction to me seeing as we had never once had a civilized conversation since I had arrived. I suppose that was my fault, in a way. He had tried many times to talk to me and I had heard the word 'sorry' slip from his mouth all those times; I had simply chosen to ignore them though, never giving him a chance to explain or redeem himself. I knew that was not fair and I now looked forward to a time when we might even be friends. I had seen him several times since that day as he frequently visited Jasper to check on his progress. We exchanged pleasantries but could never seem to get past our short but volatile history to strike up a real conversation. Being in each other's presence was simply awkward and I hoped that would change soon.

"Bella?" Alice called out to me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm in the sitting room Alice."

I listened to her quiet footfalls as she made her way to me. I looked up as she entered the room and saw that she was practically glowing. Jasper had finally woken up yesterday after being out cold for nearly two days. Since then he and Alice had been inseparable. She had insisted on caring for him and he had wholeheartedly agreed. Apparently, on the day his horse threw him, he was completely mesmerized when he saw her and not paying attention to where he was going thus causing his accident. Alice, of course, felt awful but Jasper soothed her worries by making sure she understood that it was worth it to him. He explained to her that he would never have been able to work up the nerve to come over and introduce himself so he was happy that fate had intervened and taken care of the introduction for him. She had giggled at him then, swatting him on his arm playfully while he smiled at her like a lovesick fool.

"Hi Alice. How's the patient today?" I asked.

"He's great. Carlisle says he should be able to go back home tomorrow."

I saw, by the look on her face, that she would be sad to see him leave. If she could get away with it, she would probably lock him up in that room and hold him hostage here forever. Come to think of it, she probably could get away with it. Jasper was, after all, the law enforcement in this area so it wasn't like she could be hauled in for it. I'm also fairly certain he wouldn't mind being held captive by little Alice one bit.

"Don't look so sad Alice. It's not like he lives thousands of miles away. Besides, as smitten as he is with you, I'm fairly certain we won't be able to get rid of him and that you will see his face around often."

"Do you really think so?" She asked sitting down next to me with a heavy sigh.

"I mean, I know I've only known him a couple of days but I feel like it's been a lifetime; like he's what I've been looking for my whole life."

"I'm sure of it," I said, patting her on the hand reassuringly.

"I've never seen two people more perfect for each other than the two of you."

"Thanks Bella. You always know the right things to say to make me feel better when I over think things."

She hugged me tightly, giggling with joy. I was happy for her. Jasper was a good, honorable man and she deserved such happiness. Yet, I couldn't seem to push back the harsh sting of jealousy that surged through me as I watched her radiate happiness. It seemed like nearly everybody was finding love. Everybody, but me.

"Well," I said, pulling away from her and standing up, smoothing the skirt of my dress, "I think I'm going to go for a walk. A little fresh air is exactly what I need right now."

"Okay Bella. Be careful. I'll let Esme know where you've gone."

"Thanks Alice. I'll be back soon. See you later."

I waved goodbye to Alice and hastily made my way out the door. I walked down the lane and headed towards the forest. One of the things I loved about Sand Rock was that it wasn't just dry desert land. It also had green valleys and forests where you could sit and watch birds, deer and other wildlife flit around happily. It was peaceful.

I continued to walk when I came upon a spot I hadn't discovered before. It was further down the valley and it was covered in a mixture of trees, grass, beautiful flowers and even a cactus or two. It was drawing closer to sunset now and the colors streaked across the sky in swirls of purple, pink and orange. It was absolutely breathtaking. I had never seen a more beautiful sight in my life.

I walked further down the small grassy incline I was on and was about to sit below it when I noticed someone else was there. I would have recognized that messy bronze hair anywhere. He was sitting there with his back leaned against the incline, silently staring into the valley. I suddenly realized that this must be the valley he had written about so many times in his letters. He looked so at peace here that I didn't want to disturb him. I turned to walk away but the sound of my skirt rustling alerted him to my presence.

"Ms. Swan?"

I turned to look at him as he stood up and my gaze was directly drawn to his eyes. My knees felt weak and gave out. I was about to topple all the way down but he caught me in his strong arms.

"Are you okay?"

The look of concern on his face did nothing for my composure. Confusion consumed me. I didn't understand why he was suddenly having this kind of effect on me. I certainly didn't hate him anymore but he still wasn't my favorite person.

"Y…yeah, I'm fine, thank you. I'm afraid I'm a bit of a klutz."

"I'm just glad I was here. You could have seriously injured yourself there," he replied moving away from me.

He sat back down and looked at me with a smile that lit up his whole face.

"Here," he said patting the ground next to him, "sit a while."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose on your quiet time. I should be heading back anyway."

"Nonsense, you are in no way imposing. I'm inviting you to sit here with me and enjoy the view," he responded once again patting the area next to him. How could I refuse?

"Okay, I think I'd like that."

I made my way over to him and, being the klutz that I am, I practically fell down to sitting position bumping into his side and making him laugh. I would have been angry but the beautiful sound of his laughter melted any trace of anger away and I found myself smiling despite my embarrassment. I was also very aware of how close I was to him now. I could feel the heat from his body and his scent permeated the area around me. He continued to laugh loudly at our predicament as I threw a playful scowl in his direction.

"I am sorry Ms. Swan. Forgive me but you are just so cute when you're frustrated with yourself. The faces you make are priceless."

"I'm glad my penchant for bringing harm to myself amuses you," I said glaring at him jokingly.

His laughter subsided then and he looked back out into the valley smiling serenely.

"This really is a beautiful place Mr. Masen. You described it so vividly in the letters. It was one of the things I most looked forward to seeing when I got here."

He suddenly looked very nervous running his hand through his hair before responding.

"Um..yeah, it's definitely a great place to come just to have peace and quiet away from everyday life. I would probably be crazy by now if I didn't have this place."

I couldn't help but chuckle at him a bit.

"Really, why?"

"Well, everybody thinks owning and running a saloon is all fun, all the time but it's not. I have so much to deal with on a daily basis and little time for myself. This has become my retreat. No one knows about it. Well, except for you now," he said smiling sadly.

"Well, I did offer to leave. I still could go if you want to be alone. I promise not to tell anyone about the place."

A rush of disappointed pulsed through me. I was suddenly sad at the idea that he might not want me here and was about to stand up to leave when he grabbed my hand sending a pulse of electricity rushing through my veins.

"No, wait. That's not what I meant. God, I always say things the wrong way around you. I don't mind that you know. You are the only person I would ever want to share this with. Don't leave. Stay here, with me, please."

I was stunned at the conviction of his words. We were still in a very awkward place. We were caught between a place of hurt and anger and a place of friendship. It was so hard for me to let go of what he had done but I couldn't help but feel guilty for making him suffer for it any longer. I could see the sadness in his eyes now, the pleading as he asked me to stay. It twisted my heart and I couldn't deny him.

"Okay, I'll stay and I promise not to tell anyone about this place. Besides, why would I want to share this with everyone?"

"Exactly!" He said loudly as he laughed.

We sat in silence until the sun began to set even lower in the sky. As darkness started to pour over the valley, we knew we needed to head back to town. He stood up first and offered me his hand. I took it and lifted myself. I tripped over my skirt and fell into him. He wrapped his arms securely around me, lifting me to keep me from falling and our faces were mere inches from each other. My breathing picked up as I saw his gaze move from my eyes to my lips and I was sure he was going to kiss me. Surprisingly, I found myself wanting him to.

"You okay there? Seems that skirt is awful lethal to you today," he said as he released his hold on me, placing me securely on the ground and moving away a respectable distance.

I chuckled nervously and ducked my head as I felt my face burn in embarrassment.

"Seems that way. Thank you Mr. Masen, that's the third time you've saved me today. I'm afraid I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"It was my pleasure Ms. Swan. Though you owe me nothing, might I make a request to make things even for us."

I studied his face carefully for any signs of deceit giving him, what I'm sure, was a look of uncertainty.

His eyes widened in mild horror.

"See, I always say things the wrong way around you. I apologize. I promise, my request is completely honorable."

I smiled politely at him and nodded my head affirming that I accepted his request.

"Okay, is that a yes then?"

"Yes, what is your request?"

"My only request is simply that you please call me Edward. I realize we still don't know each other very well but I feel these formalities of calling one another Mr. Masen and Ms. Swan are hindering us from moving forward. I want you to feel more at ease around me and refer to me in such a way as friends do. Will you do me this great honor?"

I bit my lip and looked at the ground in concentration before giving him my answer. When I looked up I saw him looking at me with an anxious expression. It seemed he was constantly terrified of offending me in every situation. I knew that had to stop. Maybe changing such a small dynamic of our relationship would give us that push to be more comfortable with one another and not feel like we had to walk on eggshells constantly watching what we said and did in the other's presence.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I think I can handle that….Edward."

The smile on his face practically lit up the darkening valley.

"Thank you. This means so much to me…."

I knew he was apprehensive to call me by my first name, so I smiled reassuringly at him before reaching to take his hand in mine.

"Bella, please, call me Bella."

"Bella," he sighed.

I was surprised to find that my name had never sounded more beautiful than it did the moment it moved past his lips.

"May this be the beginning of a beautiful and lasting friendship," he said squeezing my hand.

"Yes, I think it will be."

"Now then," he said, releasing my hand and clapping his together.

"I think it's time to get you safely home milady," he replied offering me his arm which I readily took.

"Edward Masen gentleman extraordinaire? Who would have known?" I said playfully.

He threw his head back and laughed as he began leading me forward.

"Believe me Bella, I'm just as surprised as you are."

The walk home was quiet but comfortable. I didn't feel like I needed to fill the silence with idle chatter like I usually did. We still had a long way to go but, for the first time since my arrival here, I was looking forward to getting to know Edward and spending time with him. Though we walked back to town slowly, we found ourselves standing on the front porch of the Harvey House in no time and I reluctantly moved away from him opening the front door.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"Thank you for a lovely time. We'll have to make a trip to the valley again soon. It seems to be a good place for us."

"Yes, it does. We should take a picnic down next time. You haven't experienced our fine cuisine here yet have you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't."

"Well," I said smiling widely at him, "we'll just have to remedy that, won't we?"

"Yes, indeed," he replied returning my smile.

"Well, thank you again. I had a lovely time."

"As did I."

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

He watched as I went inside, closing the door on our day. I peeked through the side window to see him walking swiftly toward the saloon with a happy smile on his face and greeting each person he saw with an exaggerated tip of his hat. I had never seen Edward look so lively and happy. I climbed the stairs with a smile on my face that night and a heart swelled with joy. Maybe, just maybe things were turning around for me. My future in Sand Rock suddenly looked a lot brighter and I was surprised that I counted Edward as part of that bright future.

"What has such a big smile on your face this evening Isabella Swan?" Alice asked as I walked through the bedroom door.

I threw myself on my bed and let out a sigh of contentment before turning my head to face her.

"Thoughts of the future, Alice. Suddenly it doesn't look so bad."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was too exciting but it gets me from point A to B and closer to the good stuff! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Your reviews give me the inspiration to write and I love knowing what you think. Please be kind though, if you don't like my story move on and find one that you do. Constructive criticism is always welcome but petty, harsh words are not. Thanks for reading! Until next chapter…..**

**Alright, I have recently become part of the staff for The Twinklings Community and we are hosting a contest. The deadline has been extended, so there is still time to enter. Please visit the website below for all of the information you will need to enter, or if you would just like to read the entries! Also, don't forget to come by and visit us at The Twinklings Community (link in my profile).**

**Geekward Shuffle Contest Information- **http: // www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2142840/Geekward_Shuffle_Challenge (Replace (dot) with periods and remove all spaces before entering into your address bar)


	7. Just Not Ready

**First things first my friends….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight or Harvey Girls**_**. It would be wicked awesome if I did.**

**Howdy, my lovely readers! Thanks to those of you who left reviews last chapter ya'll seriously rock! So, here is Chapter 7 and our dear Edward and Bella are still slowly moving along. It's one of my shorter chapters but that's how it goes sometimes. Alright, I'm shutting up now! Enjoy and please, please leave reviews! I seriously heart them and all of you!**

**READ ON!!**

**

* * *

BPOV**

Spending time with Edward had quickly and unexpectedly become one of my favorite ways to spend my time. If someone had told me I would feel this way about him when I first moved here, I would have scoffed at them and told them they were crazy. Now, once I had finally gotten to see a glimpse of the kind, witty and intelligent man that had written all of those letters to me, my opinion had done a complete turnaround. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him and I wanted to know everything about him.

He had visited nearly every day, sitting in the parlor with me or out on the porch just talking about our lives, our likes and dislikes. We talked about anything and everything and sometimes laughed until we cried. We had yet to revisit our valley again but we were going to remedy that today. We had set the plan in motion to spend most of the day in our beautiful valley and having a picnic which Esme was currently helping me create.

"Are you excited sweetheart?"

"Yes, I am. I've been enjoying spending time with Edward so much. Is it strange?"

"No dear, it's not strange at all. I know the two of you started off on a sour note but sometimes thing aren't as they seem. One thing I've noticed about Edward is when he feels threatened in any form, he seems to retract into this hostile shell. I've seen him snap at Carlisle a few times when he seemed to be having a particularly bad day though, now, he immediately apologizes. He seems to be getting a firmer grasp on his emotions and making sure he doesn't strike out at someone just to hurt them before they can hurt him," Esme mused.

"I've never thought of it that way but it makes sense. He really is trying though Esme. I see it every day."

"Oh, I know, I see it too and so does Carlisle. Carlisle has known Edward since he showed up in this town and he says he doesn't even recognize the man he is now. He says Edward has always been helpful in the community but he never went out of his way to be kind or giving to anyone. He's so happy to see such wonderful changes in him."

"I just wish Rose could see it," I sighed.

"Give her time Bella. She loves you and she doesn't want to see you hurt. We all know she's fiercely loyal to her friends and if anyone hurts anyone she cares for then she immediately loses all respect for them."

"I'm just afraid she'll never give him a chance to redeem himself. I'd like all of my friends to get along with each other. Am I just being incredibly naïve?"

"No, I don't think so. I understand and I'm sure it will happen someday dear. Just give it a bit more time and let the two of them work it out. Just continue being friends with both of them and be supportive when it's needed. Edward and Rosalie are both very stubborn people and I suspect it will take a while before those to even come close to anything resembling friendship."

"I know. I just wish things could be different."

"They will, someday my dear. Now, let's pack this basket up. Edward will be here soon."

We quickly packed the delicious looking lunch into a large picnic basket and I headed into the parlor to wait on Edward's arrival.

I was so anxious for him to be here already and each minute that ticked by felt like hours. Just as I was feeling almost certain that our time would never arrive I heard a loud knock on the door. Without a moment of hesitation, I jumped up, ran quickly to the door and ripped it open to reveal a smiling Edward.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Hi Bella. You look lovely."

"Oh, thank you, so do you," I replied blushing at the fact that I had just practically told this handsome man that he looked lovely.

He laughed heartily as he reached out and grabbed my hand. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles looking into my eyes the whole time.

"Well," he said with a smirk, "I've certainly never been called lovely before. I'm not sure it's very fitting," he said laughing loudly.

"You, Mr. Masen are no gentleman laughing at a lady like that," I said crossing my arms as if I was angry with him and scowling playfully at him.

"Well, Ms. Swan," Edward said leaning forward giving me that mischievous smirk that made my insides turn into a puddle of goo.

"I never claimed to be a gentleman," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Edward!" I scolded smacking him on the arm.

"You are an absolute scoundrel and I don't know why I put up with you," I replied through my laughter.

Only Edward could make me laugh like this. It was one of his many gifts; one of the many things that made him so charming.

"Me? A scoundrel? You wound me Bella," he replied dramatically placing his hand over his heart as if it was in great pain from what I had said.

"Edward, you're crazy."

"Ah but that's what makes me so lovable," he said raising an eyebrow at me.

I blushed at his words. Lovable? Yes, he is completely lovable. I couldn't even reply to him and just stood there staring into his eyes as he stared back into mine. My heart pounded so hard in my chest I was certain he would be able to hear it. The jovial smile faded from his face quickly replaced with an intense look that made me nervous but pleased at the same time.

"Well," he said coughing and finally breaking the silence, "I suppose we should get a start on our trip out to _our_ valley."

"Yeah," I whispered thrilled to hear him call it our valley. It was something I often said in my mind but never out loud to anyone, even Edward.

"Let me go get the picnic basket," I said turning to make my way toward the kitchen.

"Wait," Edward said gently grabbing my arm and turning me back toward him. The electricity that pulsed through my arm was more intense than anything I had ever felt in my life and my heart began to race again as I once again found myself lost in his eyes.

"I can get that Bella. Let me take care of it so you can just enjoy the walk," he said softly.

"Okay, that would be nice Edward," I said quietly making him smile.

"Great, now let's get that and then we'll be on our way," he said as a big, happy smile spread across his face and I couldn't stop the responding smile that spread across mine.

Once we had the picnic basket in our possession we began our journey toward our valley. The trip was comfortable and we filled the time with laughter and fun conversation. Before we knew it, we had arrived and I was struck once again at the beauty of this special place. Maybe it seemed so beautiful because it was special.

"It has the same effect on me every time I come here," Edward said.

"It's like I'm seeing it for the first time all over again."

"I feel the same way even if I've only seen it twice now. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"There's no one else I would rather share it with Bella," he said seriously as he offered me his hand.

"Come, let's set up our picnic. I'm dying to find out what treasures you've brought for us to eat."

"I'm not sure they're treasures," I replied as he lead me to where I had sat with him once before.

"Well judging from the meal I had at Harvey House the other night, it's certain to be a treasure for sure. Did you help prepare it?" He asked as he sat the basket down and letting go of my hand to spread out the blanket Esme had sent along with us.

"Yes, I did help. I couldn't leave it all to Esme, besides I love cooking in any form."

"I know," he said looking at me once again, "and Esme tells me you are an expert at it."

"Oh, I'm hardly an expert," I replied blushing, "but I did learn a great deal from our family cook and then from the cook at Billy's house before I came here. Esme's teaching me so much too. It's one of those things that brings me joy, to see the look of contentment on a person's face when they enjoy the meal I prepared. I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, not at all sweet Bella. I love listening to you talk especially when you are so very happy," Edward said as he took a seat on the blanket and gestured for me to join him. I did so quickly and we ransacked the picnic basket enjoying the various goodies. Esme had even tucked a surprise in there for us and I smiled at her sneakiness.

"Chocolate chip cookies!" Edward exclaimed.

"They are my favorite!"

"Mine too," I said.

"This is all Esme's doing. I had no idea she had packed these but I'm glad she did."

I watched in fascination as Edward ate more cookies than I had ever seen one person eat before. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction to such a simple pleasure. He was like a child on Christmas receiving a toy he had begged and begged for.

"Those were so good," he moaned causing a foreign feeling to well up inside of me.

"Um…yes, they were quite good. Esme will definitely have to teach me how to make them."

"Well, when she does please be sure to share them with me. Please, please, please," he begged giving me puppy dog eyes and making me laugh.

"You can count on it."

"Good," he said packing up the basket, moving it to the side and scooting closer to me.

My heart raced once again at his close proximity. I was almost overwhelmed by these feelings; feelings I had never felt before Edward came into my life.

"Is this okay?" He asked hesitantly taking my hand.

"Y..ye..yes," I stammered.

We sat there, close together, hands entwined, in silence for what seemed a lifetime yet not long enough when I heard Edward sigh.

"Is everything okay Edward?"

"Yes Bella," he said turning to look in my eyes once again and smiling.

"Everything is perfect."

He leaned in further, tilting his head to the side as his face drew closer to mine. My breathing picked up and my heart felt as if it was going to fly out of my throat when I realized he was going to kiss me. Did I want this? Yes. Did I want this now? No, I wasn't ready for this step. I had just begun to trust him as a friend and I couldn't jeopardize that by trying to move forward into a romantic relationship.

"Edward," I sighed.

"Bella," he replied misunderstanding my reaction and moving his free hand to caress my cheek.

"Stop," I said in almost a whisper.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Stop," I said with a little more conviction.

When the word registered with Edward he leaned away from me quickly before jumping up to pace back and forth as he ran his hand through his hair. I thought for certain he was angry at me. I had, after all, ruined what could have been a beautiful moment.

"I'm sorry," I said as I choked back my tears.

"I'm so sorry Edward."

"No," he said as he moved back towards me, kneeling and taking my hands in his.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that but, my God, I want to kiss you so badly. I think about it all the time."

"You do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. Do you find that so hard to believe? My feelings for you are almost overwhelming sometimes Bella."

"I'm so sorry Edward. I've ruined everything. I care for you deeply but I'm just not ready for that yet. I'm sorry, so very sorry."

"Please stop apologizing Bella," he said as he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly.

"If friendship is all you can give me now, then friendship will be enough for me. I just want you to know that I want more and I'll be here waiting when or if you are ever ready for that with me."

"Thank you," I whispered before turning my head to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life Edward," I said as we separated moving to sit next to each other once again.

"Well," Edward laughed, "that's not something I ever thought I would hear you say Bella."

I couldn't help but smile at the situation. How things had changed over such a short time.

"Neither did I Edward. I was certain I would despise you forever but I can't. You've shown me what a wonderful person you are; you've shown me your heart and I can't turn away now," I admitted.

"Then don't, Bella, please don't. I never want to know a single day without your presence even if we are to be only friends for the rest of our days."

How could I only stay friends with him forever with these feelings I was developing for him? I couldn't and I knew it but I knew we were still at a very fragile point in our relationship. We needed to build a stronger bond before we could move forward or it would be a disaster; I was sure of it.

"Thank you for understanding Edward. Give me time and don't give up on me. Will you do that for me?" I asked pleading with him with my eyes to never leave.

He smiled softly at me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly before answering.

"I can definitely do that my sweet Bella. There's no getting rid of me now. I'm in way too deep, love."

* * *

**So there we have it! Should I be ducking to miss the rotten fruit being thrown at me! I promise. They'll eventually get there. At least they're moving in the right direction now! I hope all of you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think by leaving me reviews! I want to know what all of you are thinking. Thanks for reading! Guess what…..the next chapter will be posted quicker than the previous chapters. It is the RPOV chapter from last time. I just need to look over it and make some slight changes. Look out for it to be posted on 1/11/10 (tomorrow)!!! Much love to all of my fabulous readers! Until the next chapter………….**


	8. When Will I Find Love?

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I think we've established this but I'll tell it again. I do not, I repeat DO NOT own **_**Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse**_** or **_**Breaking Dawn**_**. That is all Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own anything dealing with the **_**Harvey Girls**_** except for my cherished DVD *sigh* oh well!**

**Two chapters in two days! It's a miracle! Nah, this is the original Chapter 8 from the original version of Leap of Faith so some of you will recognize it. I did, however, make a few changes here and there. This was one of my favorites to write! Now, I hope all of you enjoy it! Be sure to leave me a review!**

**READ ON!

* * *

**

**RPOV**

Nauseating. That one word perfectly described the scene before me. I was stuck in this sitting room watching Alice and Jasper being as lovey-dovey as socially acceptable while Bella and Edward hesitantly flirted with each other. I mean, just get together already right? Then to make things worse, Esme walks in the room with the ever doting, puppy dog like Carlisle following behind her. Maybe I'm a little bitter but so what. I can admit that I'm jealous. Why couldn't I find someone to love and care about me? We have been living here for nearly two months now surely—out of all of the men in this town—there should be at least one that would want me.

"Rosalie," Esme said quietly as she sat down taking my hands in hers.

"Dear, maybe you should go for a walk. The fresh air might be good and I think you could use the escape for a while."

At first I was angry because I thought she was just trying to get rid of the brooding female scowling in the corner so they could all continue their love fest. I knew better though. Esme could never be so selfish or hurtful. She was only trying to help me get over my mulligrubs; to give me a reprieve for a while. I smiled sweetly at her and sighed, nodding my head in agreement to her suggestion.

"That would probably be best Esme. Thank you."

"You're welcome dear. Now, be careful and make sure to return soon. We have a train coming in a few hours and I'm sure we'll have lots of hungry people to take care of."

"Okay, I will. I probably won't stay gone long anyway."

I turned once more to look at my friends and my heart sank even further as I saw their interactions. I was certain marriage wasn't far away for Alice and Jasper. They might have only been courting for nearly a month, but those two were more in love than some couples who have been married for twenty years or more.

Bella and Edward would get there eventually. I was sure of it. I was still hesitant to trust him but he was showing himself to be more of a gentleman than I thought he was with each passing day. I could clearly see that he cared deeply for Bella. She was changing him. He adored her, I could tell by the gleam in his eyes as he watched her every move. She was keeping him at an arm's length though and I knew he would have to work hard to get her to move past friendship. He would have to continue to be extremely patient with her but I knew he would eventually have to push things forward or she would keep them the way they were now forever. She was afraid of having her heart broken so I couldn't really blame her for her hesitance.

Carlisle and Esme were in the same boat as Alice and Jasper. She had that man wrapped around her little finger twice over. I swear he'd marry her tomorrow if she wanted.

I could feel tears beginning to sting my eyes, so I turned away from the sitting room, grabbed my shawl, and headed out the door.

I hadn't really explored Sand Rock much since moving here. I had been to the General Store and to the Train landing but I hadn't really ventured much past the front porch of the Harvey House. It was time for Rosalie Hale to expand her horizons. Maybe if I became more social outside of my little group of friends I might be happier. Perhaps I could find some kind of volunteer work to occupy my free time. Maybe I could work with the few children here. I had always adored children.

"Hi Rosalie," someone called pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hi Angela."

Angela was such a sweet young woman. She was the pastor's daughter. Alice, Bella, Esme and I met her a few weeks prior when we went to church and we all became quick friends with her.

"How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just thought I'd take a little stroll, get away from the Harvey House for a while before the train comes in tonight."

"That's great. Well, I'm glad I caught you. I was just about to head over that way."

"Well, I guess I've saved you a trip then."

"Oh, yes, although I might still drop by and visit. Bella mentioned that she had a book I might enjoy."

"Yes, you two bookworms have to stick together don't you," I commented laughing.

"Yes, we most certainly do," Angela replied with her shy giggle.

"Anyway, the church is hosting a social next week and I wanted to extend an invitation to you, Alice, Bella, Esme and whomever else you might like to bring along."

"That sounds great Angela. I'll be sure to pass along the word if you don't beat me to it."

"Great, I'm so glad you want to come. I'll be sure to give all of you more details later. I've got more stops to make, so I should be on my way. I'm so glad I ran into you. See you soon," she said dashing off and out of sight.

I found myself smiling as I daydreamed about the church social. I wondered if they would have dancing. I know some churches don't approve of such things but maybe our little church here was a bit more liberal. I always enjoyed the dances back home and I would love the opportunity to brush up on my skills. Maybe I might even find a suitable partner who could become _my _someone to spend time with.

I leisurely made my way through town taking the time to actually soak in the scenery of this quaint little place I now called home. Usually when I did get out it was for a quick shopping trip and then back to the house. This time, I made a conscious effort to take my time. I went in to the General Store browsing their new items and making conversation with the owners a while before continuing on to explore. I bumped into Reverend Webber and decided to talk to him about the social.

"Good day Ms. Hale," he said tipping his hat.

"Good day Reverend. I hear there is to be a social at the church next week?" I questioned.

"Yes, it will be the first since my arrival here in Sand Rock. I thought it would be a nice way to get everyone in the community together just to visit and have a good time."

"I agree. I think it's a wonderful idea. I do have one question though."

"And what is that?" He asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Will there be dancing?"

"Yes indeed, Ms. Hale. I wouldn't have a social without it. This old Reverend has been known to cut a good rug or two in his time. Plus, my daughter would never forgive me if I forbid it," he said with a hearty laugh.

"Angela? Why, she's so meek, surely she would forgive you?"

"My Angela? Meek? Oh no my dear, she may be shy at first but once you get to know her she will surprise you with how bold she can actually be."

"I would have never known. It will be interesting to see, that's for sure."

"So you say now my dear," he chuckled.

"Well, I think I'll head over to the church garden for some quiet time. Would that be alright for you?"

"Absolutely, that's why it was created. I'll let you be on your way then. Have a good day Ms. Hale," he said tipping his hat once again.

The church garden was a small but beautiful place. The ladies of the church always made sure there were flowers planted there to be enjoyed year round. It was one of my favorite places here and at that moment I needed it. I needed a place of solitude and it was the perfect place to sit quietly and think. As I rounded the corner toward the church, I was suddenly caught off guard at the sight before me. Standing there in the last shop on the lane was the most muscular man I had ever seen and he was shirtless. I watched as the muscles on his naked, glistening back flexed with each move he made. I could feel the skin on my cheeks tingle as I blushed from all of the inappropriate thoughts swirling around in my mind. I had never seen a man without a shirt before. I was from a proper family where such things were taboo. This place had become a school to me in more ways than one and I was getting the education of a lifetime everyday that I was here.

I was leaning on the frame of the building for support as I continued to ogle this man. I grasped the frame tightly, holding on for dear life as I struggled with these newfound feelings that were flooding my body. I moved forward a bit to see him more clearly only to have my foot catch on my shawl—which had fallen in my neglect to pay attention to anything but the man before me—and tangled around my ankles. I managed to stay steady on my feet as I caught myself on a table in front of me. The table, and all of its' contents, however, toppled to the floor causing a loud ruckus. The man turned around quickly, eyes wide as he was startled by the loud noise. His eyes widened even more when he saw me and I watched as he scrambled around frantically until he found his work shirt, pulled it on and walked in my direction as he buttoned it up.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He said as he leaned down to pick up my shawl and hand it back to me.

"I….I, um. Oh, I um…I'm fine," I finally managed to get the words out of my mouth but they were little more than a whisper. My hands shook as I reached out to take my shawl from his hands.

I looked up at his smiling face as my face burned in embarrassment. I couldn't figure out what in the hell was wrong with me. Rosalie Hale did not blush in the presence of men. No sir! She was a confident, sassy and bold woman not some clumsy, shy, incompetent girl.

"No need to be embarrassed ma'am," he replied smiling as he tried to put me at ease.

"I should really clean this place up or someone could get hurt. I'm glad you're okay. The names Emmett by the way, Emmett McCarty. I'm the blacksmith here."

He looked at me again with that smile and I felt like my whole body melted into a pile of mush. He had one of those mischievous smiles that reminded me of a little boy who was up to no good. He had these dimples that drove me crazy and his hazel eyes sparkled when he smiled. In fact, his whole face came alive when he smiled as if it came straight and genuinely from his heart. He was still looking at me while I inspected his face and I realized he was still waiting for me to reply to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Rosalie Hale," I said offering my hand to him.

That was another thing that surprised and delighted me about this Emmett McCarty. He waited for me to offer my hand to him like a true gentleman should. Somebody definitely raised him right.

"It's mighty nice to meet you Ms. Hale. Have you just moved here? I don't recall seeing you before."

"Yes, about two months ago now. I'm living and working at the Harvey House with some friends."

"Oh yeah? I heard about the Harvey House but I haven't quite made my way over there to see what it's all about yet. If I'm not being too forward, which I probably am, if I had known a pretty gal like you was working there I would have been over there the first day it opened," he said raising his eyebrows at me as he looked me over.

I didn't really know whether to be flattered or angered by that statement and the way he was looking at me. Sassy Rosalie was telling me to sock him in the eye and show him how 'pretty' I could be. Then again, Shy Rosalie was telling me that he meant it in the best of ways and not to resort to physical violence. I resorted to melding the two together.

"I'm not quite sure how to take that statement Mr. McCarty. Are you saying our establishment wouldn't be worth coming to if you didn't have a 'pretty gal' to serve you? If you are then you are no better than most of the men I have met here so far. I can't believe that some men could be so shallow. This is the very reason I wanted to get away from home, from my family. I hate being treated like I'm some trophy or some pretty, shiny statue to simply be put on display. I want respect; I want to be treated with dignity like a lady should…."

"Whoa there," he interrupted, placing his fingers on my mouth to quiet me.

"I didn't mean to upset you there ma'am. Sometimes I don't think before I speak; it's my curse. I certainly didn't mean anything bad by what I said. I was simply trying to pay you a compliment. You'll find that I'm a very forward and honest man. I say what I think and it gets me in trouble sometimes, actually most of the time," he admitted as he chuckled nervously finally removing his fingers from my lips. They tingled from the contact. My whole body tingled from the contact.

"I don't want you to be angry with me, though I have to say you wear angry very well," he grinned making me blush again.

"Again, I apologize. Sorry to have offended you. Now," he said patting imaginary dust off of his shirt.

"I also heard this Harvey House has a heck of a steak. Is there any merit to that claim?"

He leaned down and his face was mere inches from mine as he asked me his question with that impish grin. My mind was a muddle of thoughts and I almost forgot how to speak as my heart beat loudly in my ears.

"Oh, well….um, yes. Well, we certainly haven't had any complaints. Everyone seems to enjoy them."

"Great, I'll be sure to pay a visit then. I do love a good steak," he bellowed as he patted his stomach and I couldn't help but smile at him. His childish nature gave him a charm that I found endearing.

"Okay, well I should be on my way," I said figuring that it was nearly time for me to work.

"It's almost time for the next train to come in."

"Yeah, won't be long now," he replied sadly running one of his hands through his incredibly gorgeous curly, dark hair.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. McCarty."

"Emmett," he said quietly.

"What?"

"The names Emmett ma'am."

"Oh...yes….it was nice to meet you Emmett. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'm not. I honestly enjoyed every second of it, Ms….well, how about I call you Rose instead of Ms. Hale? Would that bother you?"

"N..n..no, I suppose not. Sure, you can call me Rose," I replied, scolding myself as I errantly thought that he could call me whatever he wanted.

"Good, well I'll see you around Rose," he said making me shiver as his voice dropped even lower when he said my name.

I didn't reply back to him and I didn't give him any time to say anything else as I quickly turned around and walked home as fast as my feet would carry me without running. I made it back to the house just as Jasper, Edward and Carlisle were leaving. They gave me strange yet concerned looks as I frantically dashed past them and into the house.

"Rose are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked turning to look at the concerned faces of Alice and Bella. There was no way I would be telling them about my introduction to Emmett McCarty. Sometimes a lady just has to have secrets.

"You look all flushed and out of breath. Did something happen?"

"No, I was just afraid I would be late for the train and I walked home a little too fast. I think I'll go lay down a few minutes to catch my breath."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

"Oh, before I do. Did Angela come by?"  
"No," Alice and Bella replied at the same time

"She was telling me that the church is hosting a social next week. We are all invited and we can bring a guest if we like. Oh and there will be dancing! I asked Reverend Webber."

Alice squealed so loud that Esme came running from the back to see if something was wrong.

"Alice, what is the matter?"

"Oh Esme," she yelled, "there is going to be a church social next week and we are all invited. Would it be alright for us to go?"

"Oh Alice, I thought something was seriously wrong. Of course you should go. You don't have to ask my permission. We can close down that day."

"Great," I said, "now I'm going to lay down for a few minutes before we have to get ready for the train."

I turned and made my way to our room where I plopped down heavily on my bed. I flung my arm over my eyes and groaned. I felt confused and happy all at the same time. I wanted to find a man to love me but was I really ready for that. After my reaction today, I wasn't so sure. No one had ever brought about a reaction like that in me before. Yet this Emmett McCarty had made me into a bumbling fool.

"Snap out of it Rosalie. He's just a man. A really annoying, smug, handsome, flirty, glorious man," I said to myself groaning again.

"I am in so much trouble."

* * *

**So? Do we love Emmett or what? He's just too cute, isn't he? Hope all of you enjoyed the introduction of Emmett and the meeting between he and Rosalie. I have really spoiled ya'll the last couple of days with back to back updates! Let's hope inspiration strikes again soon so I can update soon! Thanks for sticking with me and a big welcome to my new readers! Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next chapter…..**


	9. The Social

**First things first……**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Harvey Girls**_**. I'm just having a bit of fun meshing them together a bit and making my own story.**

**HEY THERE! Yes, I'm still alive out here. My muse has been a fickle, fickle lady or lad, whichever, ha. I finally managed to get this chapter completed though and I've got an idea in my head how the next one should go, so I'm hoping to get it out a bit sooner. It just depends on how real life stuff goes. I hope all of you enjoy this. It's another chapter in Rose's POV. I enjoyed writing it last time and her POV seemed like the appropriate POV for this particular chapter. Plus, all of you get more Emmett this way and that's always great! Okay, shutting up now! Enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews. I love them so!**

**READ ON!

* * *

RPOV**

Tonight was the night. The time leading up to the church social had flown by and the day was now upon us. I was nervous and excited wondering how tonight was going to play out. Alice had been in a tizzy since Angela came by the day after I had seen her and asked for her help in organizing the whole thing. You would have thought she had told her she had just inherited a large sum of money the way Alice squealed and jumped up and down in excitement. Alice was the perfect person for the job. She had enlisted our help and after all our hard work everything looked beautiful. Many of the men in town had gotten together and put together a temporary dance floor just near the church garden. What a sight that had been. I remembered watching Emmett as he oversaw the whole construction. He was shirtless again and I was mesmerized by the way the muscles flexed and stretched on his sweaty back as he worked.

_**Flasback**_

_I had sneaked away from the girls to a back room in the church to watch the guys as they worked diligently on the dance floor. I wanted to steal a peek at Emmett and was absolutely engrossed as I watched him work._

"_So Bella," Alice said startling me back to reality, "what do you suppose our dear Rosalie is doing all alone in this room, staring out the window?"_

_Bella grinned at Alice and winked at me with a look of mischief on her face._

"_Oh I don't know Alice. Maybe she's just really interested in the mechanics of construction and lumber," she replied giggling._

"_Hmm," Alice mused tapping her finger on her chin as if concentrating on what Bella had said._

"_I'm not so sure about that Bella. I'm thinking that she might be a bit more interested in the finer art of Human Anatomy," she said with a devilish look on her face._

"_Alice!" Esme admonished_

"_It is not proper to talk of such things," she scolded even though she was giggling the whole time._

"_Oh come on Esme, don't tell me that you aren't enjoying the view just a bit. I mean, you are a living, breathing woman right? Carlisle is out there without a shirt on too. That has to be sending your pulse racing."_

"_Alice!" Esme shrieked blushing while stealing a sideways look at Carlisle before hiding her face in embarrassment._

_Angela was leaned against the wall laughing heartily at the whole exchange._

"_You girls are so good for me. I haven't laughed like this in ages," she managed to say through her laughter and we couldn't help but join her._

"_Oh, don't be so fast to laugh at us Miss Bella," I said smirking at her._

"_We all know that you are panting over Edward over there and, I have to say he does have an incredible body. Look at that chest and those arms," I said pointing towards him._

"_Oh God!" Bella cried as her face flushed in embarrassment._

"_Alright girls," Esme said chuckling softly, "I think we've embarrassed each other enough. I will admit though, that is a rather entertaining sight out there isn't it?"_

_We all laughed at Esme as we continued to ogle the sweaty, shirtless, gorgeous men outside._

_After a moment of silence Angela came over and bumped me with her shoulder._

"_So, who are you looking at anyway Rose? Any guy in particular?"_

"_Oh, um, no, n..n..no. I'm, um, I'm n..not looking at any of them really. Not like that," I stuttered nervously._

"_That was very convincing Rosalie Hale," Alice said raising her eyebrow at me in disbelief._

"_Fine, okay, I am looking at someone in particular. Do you see the guy out there standing right next to Jasper talking with him?" I pointed to Emmett who was currently laughing and smacked Jasper on the back nearly knocking him over._

_They all nodded their heads in acknowledgment as they took in the view of this bear of a man. He was well built and very good looking._

"_Yeah, well, that's Emmett. That's who I'm looking at."_

_They all looked at me in surprise, no doubt wondering how I knew him since I had not breathed a word of my encounter with him._

"_You know him?" Angela asked the question that the rest of them didn't seem to have the nerve to ask._

"_Yeah, well, not really. I met him last week. The day I went for that walk and came back all flustered."_

"_Ah yes, I remember well," Alice replied grinning._

"_Yeah, well I've never had that kind of reaction to a man before and I've been so confused."_

_I told them the whole story about how lonely I had felt lately and how I stumbled upon a shirtless Emmett that day making me feel things I had never experienced before._

"_I haven't seen him since," I continued, "but I think about him all the time."_

"_Oh dear," Esme replied softly placing a comforting arm around me._

"_Everything will work out as it should. I certainly never dreamed of finding love when I accepted the job out here but I did and I wouldn't trade Carlisle for my old life any day. It's time for all of us to experience this part of life. It's time for us to find our other half. Now, Emmett might not be meant for you but he's made you realize that you are capable of such feelings of attraction. That's a good thing; not something to fret over. You girls just need to take things one day at a time. Life has a funny way of working itself out."_

_We all nodded in agreement. Esme always knew the right words to say._

"_Thank you Esme," I said hugging her tightly, "I needed to hear that."_

_A loud noise made us all yelp in surprise and we turned around to see Emmett knocking on the window with a big grin on his face._

'_Hi Rose'__ he mouthed to me making my face heat up as I smiled shyly at him. His beautiful eyes twinkled at me as his grin grew even wider._

"_Rosalie! Is that a blush I see?" Bella said teasing me._

_I was always teasing her about her blush so I guess it was only fair that she teased me at this moment. I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at her before turning back to see a grinning Emmett still watching me at the window. He waved goodbye before running back to where the other men were watching the display and we all blushed as they waved at us. We had been caught and there was no way we would ever live this down._

_**End Flashback**_

I knew Emmett would more than likely show up at this dance and that made me nervous but it made me happy too. I wondered if he would ask me to dance. I wondered if he would be a good dancer. Would I enjoy myself? Of course I would. Being in Emmett's arms would be enough to make my night, I was sure of it. I dreamed of it as I slept every night. I dreamt of him in ways I shouldn't, in ways that would most definitely be deemed inappropriate for a lady of good breeding such as myself but I couldn't help it. He awakened a need in me that I had no desire to put to sleep. I wanted to explore these feelings. I wanted to see where these feelings could take me; take us.

"Rose dear, where are you?" Esme asked from the stairwell.

"I'm in my room."

"Okay, come downstairs when you get finished. Alice has set up a makeshift salon and is insisting on doing our hair and makeup immediately," she said with a laugh.

This whole thing was right up Alice's alley. She had previously enlisted Esme's help to make sure we had proper dresses for the dance. She had taken our fanciest dresses from our closets and revamped them so they could be 'proper' for the dance.

"Sounds great, Esme. I'll be right down."

Alice worked furiously and had us all fixed up in no time. She was so talented.

"Alice!" Bella gasped as she took in her appearance in the full length mirror that had been set up downstairs for this occasion.

"You're a miracle worker. You should open your own shop!"

"Oh hush Bella. You are absolutely gorgeous; I only accentuated it a bit."

Bella just didn't see how beautiful she really is.

"Oh, um, thanks Alice," Bella whispered quietly.

"Alright girls," Alice exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Are we ready to drive some men wild?!" She asked excitedly.

We all laughed at her and simply shook our heads as we grabbed our shawls and headed out the door. It was a comfortable, cool night so we all decided to walk to the church. We talked and laughed as we drew closer and closer to our destination. The walk seemed to stretch on forever as our anticipation for the night grew with each step but soon enough we found ourselves standing in front of the church, hearing the laughter of those who were already there. We walked into the hall where we had set up refreshments earlier and saw our group of handsome men talking and laughing amongst one another. Our movement through the door drew their attention as they all turned their heads toward us, smiling in greeting. I watched as Edward moved like a shot towards Bella, gathering her hands in his.

"You look beautiful, absolutely stunning Bella, love."

"Thank you Edward," she replied shyly, blushing of course.

"You look very handsome."

His responding smile could have lit up the room all on its' own. He was turning out to be a very decent man and I wished she would just give the poor guy a break already. As I was smiling at them, I realized that someone was standing next to me. I turned to see Emmett directing his dimpled smile at me. Those dimples would be my undoing.

"Hello Rose. If I might be so bold, you look beautiful tonight."

"Oh, thank you Emmett. That's very kind of you."

"Well, it's the truth. You are the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Oh stop," I said blushing and giggling.

"Would you like some punch? I'd be happy to get it for you."

"Sure Emmett that would be lovely. Thank you."

As he left I took the opportunity to take in my surroundings. I saw Alice and Jasper who were laughing happily as he spun her out the door toward the dance floor. Angela was talking to the man who was now running the telegraph office. I believe his name is Ben. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in a corner, sipping punch, laughing and innocently touching each other on the arms, shoulders, hands. It was obvious they adored each other. Edward and Bella were still standing near me, quietly talking to one another. I watched as he reached out and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. The adoration in his eyes was enough to make _my_ heart nearly burst.

"Here you are milady. Your punch," Emmett said bowing a bit as he handed me my cup. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He was just too adorable.

"Thank you kind sir," I replied, grinning at him.

The rest night was a blur of laughter, flirting and dancing. Emmett was a wonderful dancer and his sense of humor kept me entertained all night.

"Alright folks," Reverend Webber called out getting our attention.

"It's been a wonderful night. I'd like to say a special thanks to Ms. Alice Brandon for coordinating all of this at such short notice. You did a fabulous job my dear. I'd also like to thank the rest of you ladies who helped make this possible as well as our group of gentlemen who built this lovely dance floor for tonight's festivities. I'm thrilled at the success of this social and am looking forward to another soon. Now, it's getting late friends. Time to shut everything down. Please have a safe trip home. We will see you here for services on Sunday. Goodnight."

"Well that went by too fast didn't it?" Emmett said.

"Yes, much too fast. I had fun though. Thank you for a lovely time," I said, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

His eyes widened at my gesture but his look of shock was quickly replaced with that familiar twinkle as he smiled at me.

"You're welcome lovely Rose and thank you for spending time with me. Do you, um….do you think it would, um…be okay if I, uh, walked you home?" He asked, stammering as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I think that would be wonderful Emmett. Let me go let Esme know."

"I'll come with you," he said offering me his arm which I took without hesitation.

We found Esme and Carlisle quickly and I explained to her that Emmett would be walking me home. She looked at Carlisle quickly with a bit of worry on her face. She didn't know Emmett, it was expected that she would be concerned for my safety. Carlisle, however, did know Emmett and he smiled calmly at Esme, dipping his head in confirmation that Emmett could be trusted.

"Okay dear. Do be careful. I'll see you in the morning. Get a good night's rest; we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. We've got to play catch up you know?"

"I will Esme. See you in the morning," I called as we turned away from them.

We walked into the crisp night, under the bright moonlight, close together. Emmett cleared his throat, breaking the silence. He stopped us near a bench and motioned for me to have a seat. He took a seat beside me, reaching hesitantly toward my hand. I smiled encouragingly at him and moved my hand toward him showing him it was okay. He took my hand in his, entwining our fingers together. At his touch, I felt my whole body tingle. I looked into his eyes and knew at that moment that he was the one. I had finally found my love of a lifetime. Maybe most would think such a revelation was premature but when you know, you just know.

"I've enjoyed spending time with you tonight Rose," he said quietly.

"I enjoyed your company too," I replied looking down at our joined hands shyly.

He reached up with his other hand, caressed my chin and lifted my face back toward his.

"I'd like to spend more time with you, court you properly. That is, if you want that," he said doing as I had done before, and looking down shyly.

It was my turn to lift his face back toward mine.

"I would love that Emmett."

"Really," he said, his whole face lighting up as if he had just been given the greatest gift ever.

I simply shook my head in acknowledgment, making him smile bigger than I had ever seen before and laugh heartily as he leapt up taking me with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me around making me shriek in joy.

"Thank you Rose. You've made me so happy."

His face grew serious as he stopped twirling us around. His strong but gentle arms were still wrapped tightly around me and his face was moving closer to mine.

"Rose," he sighed.

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

A thrill shot through my body at his question.

"Yes," I whispered just before his mouth crashed to mine in a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

He broke the kiss quickly looking into my eyes as fire flashed through his before leaning down and claiming my lips once again. This kiss was more intense, burning me with desire. I lifted my arms around his neck before winding my fingers into his hair, making him grip me even tighter as he groaned from the sensation. Before things could escalate further, he broke his lips away from mine but gave me two quick, chaste pecks on the lips. He groaned as he moved away from me.

"I'm sorry Rose, I think I got a bit carried away there. I've just never wanted a woman as much as I want you."

"It's okay," I said shyly.

"I know we don't know each other that well but I really care for you," he admitted.

"And I feel the same way. I've never felt like this before."

He smiled sweetly at me before taking me in his arms, hugging me tightly.

"Come, let's get you home so you can rest. Do you think it would be alright for me to come for a visit tomorrow night?" He asked as we began our journey back to the Harvey House.

"I would be upset if you didn't. We do have a busy day tomorrow but that will mostly be during the day. I should be able to break away early enough for us to spend time together."

"Great."

"If you come early enough you could even eat dinner if you like. You still haven't tried our steak yet!"

"No ma'am, I surely haven't. I'll be sure to remedy that tomorrow night. Well, here we are," he said beckoning toward the front porch of Harvey House.

"Seems like our time together always goes by too fast," he admitted quietly.

"Yes, it does but there's always tomorrow right?"

"Yes, indeed," he replied as he led me to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow my beautiful, sweet Rose," he said before taking my hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"Goodnight Emmett."

"Goodnight and goodbye until tomorrow," he said as he dashed down the steps and walked quickly down the lane.

"Until tomorrow," I whispered to myself smiling.

It was finally happening for me and for once, I would fall asleep with a smile on my face and hope in my heart for a beautiful tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, so what did everybody think? That Emmett is just too damn irresistible for his own good!! Hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. Please be sure to leave me a review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from all of you. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and for those of you who have recently added my story to your favorites/alerts. Here's hoping next chapter won't take so long to get here! Thanks for reading! Until next chapter…….**


	10. A Day Together

**First things first:**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**The Harvey Girls**_**. I do, however, own this wicked awesome car air freshener that is scented in the fragrance **_**Twilight**_**. One of the perks of having a mother who makes lots of wonderful smell good products!**

**Hi there! Yep, I'm still alive. All I can really say is that I'm sorry for the delay. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter. It's building up to a pivotal moment! One I hope all of you will love. More of an author's note at the end….please, please read that one as well.**

**READ ON!!

* * *

BPOV**

Two months had passed since the church social and I found that my feelings for Edward were growing with each passing day. It scared me. I had never felt like this before. I didn't even know I _could _feel this way until him. I didn't even know if I _wanted_ to have these feelings for him. What would my parents have thought of me spending time with a man like Edward? Would they have held his profession against him or would they have seen the man behind the façade he put on for his business? Would they have seen the man he was with me; for me? Renée may have but I'm almost certain Charlie would have pulled his gun out and put the fear of God in the poor man. I could just hear him now…..

"_That boy needs a good dose of lead in his ass. That'll straighten him right out!"_

I smiled at the thought even though my heart twisted in pain as I remembered my long departed father. I missed him and my mother as much as I did the moment I was told of their death. I wondered if I would ever make peace with their loss; if my heart would ever heal.

"Beeeelllllaaaa, Eeedwaaaard is here!" Alice sang from downstairs.

I quickly checked my appearance in the mirror and practically ran down the stairs to see him. I had the day off today and Edward had asked me to spend it with him. I was thrilled and immediately agreed.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, meeting me at the foot of the stairs and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hi Edward!"

"Are you ready for our day together?" He asked as he let me go.

The excitement I saw in his eyes made my heart race.

"Yes, definitely! Where are we going?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a surprise," he said grinning at me as I scowled at him.

I was about to remind him how much I hated surprises but he put his fingers on my lips, effectively stopping the words from flowing from my mouth.

"But….I know how much you hate surprises so I've decided to tell you. Besides, I want to make sure you actually _want_ to go."

"What is it Edward? What?!" I asked in excitement as he laughed at me.

"I thought you didn't like surprises little Miss Bella. Sounds like you're awful excited to me," he laughed.

I swatted at his arm playfully and pouted at him.

"Tell me before I go back up those stairs," I said smirking at him.

"Okay, okay, you devious thing you. So, there's this town a few miles from here called Clayton. One of my patrons from there happened to mention that some of the townspeople were putting on a play, _Romeo and Juliet_ to be exact. I know how much you enjoy Shakespeare so I thought you might like to go."

He really _does_ know me so well.

"Oh Edward!" I said throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek without a second thought.

"That's wonderful. Of course I want to go."

The look on Edward's face was one of pure shock. We occasionally hugged one another—innocent, chaste hugs—but never had I done something so forward.

"I…..I'm sorry Edward. I was just so excited," I stammered nervously.

Edward shook his head, quickly coming back to himself and smiling gently at me.

"Oh no Bella, no, I'm pleased with your reaction. I'm glad you're so happy about this. Please don't feel you have to apologize," he said offering me his hand which I happily took.

The comfort of his touch surprised me. His nearness calmed me like no other and made the embarrassment I had felt only seconds earlier dissipate as I looked into his sweet emerald eyes.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Yes, let me grab my shawl and we can leave."

"I'll get it. Why don't you go let Esme know where we're going and tell her I'll have you back by nightfall, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting on the porch, love."

I ran quickly to the parlor where Esme was busy repairing an apron.

"Esme, Edward is taking me to Clayton to see _Romeo and Juliet_. He promises to have me back by nightfall."

"Oh Bella, that's lovely. He sure knows the way to your heart doesn't he?" She asked with a devilish smile on her face making me blush profusely.

"Yeah, I guess he does. He really is a wonderful man isn't he?"

"Yes dear, he is and he adores you Bella."

"Do you think I'm taking it too slow with him?"

"No dear," she replied, patting my hand soothingly.

"You just continue to take things at a pace you're comfortable with and all will work out as it should. He'd wait forever for you, I'm sure of it. Now, get out of here and have a wonderful day."

"Thanks Esme. See you soon! Bye!" I said before turning and quickly making my way towards the porch.

"Bye dear! Do be careful!" Esme called out to my retreating form.

Esme's words _'he'd wait forever for you'_ echoed in my head as I neared the front door. I really believed that was true but I didn't want him to wait forever for me. Truthfully, I was pretty positive I was ready for the next step in our relationship but I just didn't know how to approach it. I'm not the kind of girl to just blurt something like that out or make the first move, yet I knew it would be my responsibility to move things forward. He was simply waiting on a sign that I _was_ ready. How could I give him that? What was the right way to broach that particular subject with him?

"Ready?" He asked once I had finally made it outside.

"Yes, definitely!"

We made our way out of town quickly as I talked on and on about how excited I was to see this play. I had read _Romeo and Juliet_ more times than I could recall but I had never seen it acted out before. To say I was excited was an understatement.

"Edward, I'm so excited. I can't believe this!" I said as we continued rumbling down the trail towards Clayton.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"I'm so glad Bella. I thought you would enjoy it but I had no idea you would be this happy about it."

"Well, I am. This is one of the nicest things anyone has done for me."

"Really?" He asked, his voiced laced with disbelief.

"Yes," I replied shyly. "This means so much to me, that you would do something like this for me."

Edward glanced nervously at me before turning his eyes back toward the horses.

"What?" I asked.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Bella?"

"What do you mean Edward?" I asked completely confused by his question.

"I would do anything to make you happy," he replied, moving one hand from the reigns to clutch one of mine.

"Oh," I gasped, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry love," he said loosening his hold on my hand, "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, I'm not embarrassed. You know I blush at anything. That's very sweet of you to say."

"I mean it; every word," he said, squeezing my hand before releasing it and clutching the reigns once more.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent with only the sounds of the horses' hooves and the wind whooshing past our ears. I would catch Edward glancing at me every once in a while, a happy smile alighting his features and his eyes dancing with an unknown emotion that made my heart flutter and race. Something in me was convinced that today would change everything for us even though I wasn't sure exactly what that meant.

Anticipation made the trip seem longer than it probably was and I was excited when I finally spotted a town in the distance.

"Is that Clayton?" I asked Edward.

"Yep, that's it. Not much longer now," he replied.

As we neared the town, I realized it was a bit larger than Sand Rock, with many more stores and people than our small town had probably ever seen.

"Woah," Edward called, pulling back on the horses' reigns halting our journey.

I looked to my right and noticed a make-shift stage with benches placed in front for the audience.

"Here we are. We're a little early but I wanted to make sure we got the best seats possible so you could really enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Edward. This is amazing."

I was surprised to see a slight blush grace Edward's lovely face. He smiled once again before jumping down and coming around to my side.

"Come," he said, lifting his arms towards me.

I carefully stood, turned to him and leaned down to rest my hands on his shoulders. His hands tenderly grasped my waist as he lifted me out toward. It seemed as if time were standing still in that moment as he began to lower my body towards the ground. Our eyes were locked together the entire time and I felt my breathing grow shallow while I continued to gaze at him. I saw—in his beautiful eyes—the plethora of emotions I was feeling and I felt my heart swell with adoration for him.

"There," he said finally securing my feet firmly on the ground.

"Now, how about we find the perfect seats, hmm?" He asked offering me his arm.

"Sounds great," I replied, looping my arm through his and leaning in to him as close as would be deemed proper. I had discovered that my legs felt weak from our brief interaction moments ago and I felt as if I would tumble over without him to support me.

I tried putting all of my energy into being excited for the play, hoping it would pull my thoughts away from Edward and the whirlwind of emotions I was feeling at the moment. Soon the play was beginning and I was completely drawn into it. I had expected it to be wonderful but it ended up being even better than I could have ever imagined. All these years I had poured over _Romeo and Juliet _over and over again never imagining that I would actually see it acted out but this wonderful man, seated next to me with a smile plastered on his face, had made it happen. He had fulfilled a dream I never even knew I'd had.

I was enamored of it all and didn't want it to end. I wanted to hold on to this special moment forever but as they say _'all good things must come to an end.' _All too soon the play was over and the actors were taking their final bows. I clapped loudly along with the rest of the audience jumping to my feet to show how much I had enjoyed their performance. I looked to Edward to see him smiling broadly at me as he clapped as well. My heart raced and my stomach fluttered at the sight. We stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity until we were broken out of our spell by a loud whistle from the man behind us. He had apparently really enjoyed the show as well and was very vocal about it.

Soon enough everyone started to clear out leaving with a new memory to add to their life's collection.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes."

"Would you like to browse any of the stores before we leave?" He asked.

"Oh, not today. Maybe we could come back someday soon and explore the area?"

"I'd like that. We could make a day of it and bring everyone else along."

"They'd love that Edward. I would love that. We'll have to plan it. Actually," I paused laughing, "once you tell Alice _she_ will plan it and we'll all just have to follow along."

Edward laughed along with me, shaking his head in agreement. He knew exactly how Alice was when she went into planning mode. He had felt the full brunt force of it when she had taken charge of the church social.

"We should get something to eat before we leave though. I can't have you going hungry now can I?" He asked playfully.

"No, that just won't do! Any suggestions?"

"Yes," he replied, "I know just the place."

He led me along down the lane to a quaint, little restaurant with a sign that simply read _Sue's_.

"You'll like this place. Sue, the owner, is very nice and such a great cook. I've known her a long time now. Although, I have to warn you……she does like to tease a bit but it's all in good fun," he replied with a chuckle.

"That's okay. Remember, I live with Alice and Rose so being teased is a common occurrence for me."

He chuckled as he held the door open for me.

_Sue's_ was really crowded. I frowned at the number of people realizing it would be very difficult to spend time with Edward here. I began to think I should have told him I could wait and we could have gotten something at the Harvey House.

"Edward!" I heard a woman exclaim joyfully breaking me out of my thoughts.

She was lovely older woman with dark skin and long, straight, gorgeous coal black hair.

"Hi Sue. How are you today?"

"I'm just fine honey. Haven't seen you in a while. Come give me a hug you devilishly handsome boy!"

Now Edward didn't blush much but he was bright red as he walked over to Sue and embraced her. They pulled away from one another and Sue's eyes fell to me. She smiled as she walked toward me, taking my hands in hers.

"And who is this lovely girl? Aren't you going to introduce us Edward?" She asked giving him a reproachful look.

"I'm terribly sorry Sue. This is Isabella Swan. She is one of the young ladies working at the new Harvey House in Sand Rock. Bella, this is Sue Clearwater. Her and her husband, Harry, have been longtime friends of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Clearwater."

"Likewise, but you must call me Sue. None of this Mrs. Clearwater business," she said grinning.

"Okay, then you must call me Bella."

"Now, what can I do for you two?" Sue asked happily.

"Well, we were in town to see _Romeo and Juliet_ and I thought it was high time that I introduced Bella to your delectable cooking.

"Oh," Sue exclaimed, swatting Edward's arm, "always the charmer."

"I only speak the truth Sue," he said smiling kindly at her.

"Okay, well, you two have a seat. I'll be out with your food soon," she said before turning to walk back towards the kitchen.

"Harry!" Sue yelled.

"Get Bella and Edward something to drink while they wait."

Edward and I chuckled when we saw Harry salute Sue behind her back, before grinning at us sheepishly and getting our drinks.

The conversation with us was effortless as we waited for Sue to bring us our feast. Edward had seated us at a more secluded table near the kitchen where we were able to actually enjoy each other's company even in the noisy atmosphere we were in. It was nice to be with him like this. Away from it all, in this moment, we were able to just _be_.

**EPOV**

God, I love her. I want her. I want to marry her. I want to build a life with her. I only hope we can make it happen someday. Bella Swan had changed me, that's for sure. I had never before had thoughts like this before; never thought of a woman the way I thought of her.

"All done!" Sue said placing huge plates of food in front of us and breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Did you clean out the whole kitchen there, Sue?" I asked her with a wink.

"Very funny, _Ed_," she emphasized the nickname, knowing I hated any of the shortened variations of my name.

"I just wanted to make sure the two of you had a lovely lunch and would be plenty full for the trip back. I can take it back to the kitchen though," she replied raising her eyebrow at me as if daring me to defy her.

"No, no, you know that I'm only playing with you Sue," I said giving her the most innocent look I was capable of.

"Now you stop that Edward. Don't give me that look!"

I continue pouring every bit of boyish innocence into the look I was giving her, even resorting to fluttering my eyelashes at her a bit and pouting.

"Damn you!" She cried as Bella laughed heartily at our display.

"Eat your food and get out of my restaurant you scoundrel," Sue said laughing before turning to check on her other patrons.

Bella and I practically inhaled the lunch before us. I wasn't lying when I said Sue's food was delectable. She was the master when it came to the kitchen.

"Mmm," Bella moaned as she continued to devour the food. The sound made my body react in a way that was wholly inappropriate in public but a reaction that was becoming more and more frequent while I was in her company or thinking about her.

"Do you like it?" I asked, trying to divert my attention away from such lascivious thoughts.

"Like? No! Love! Absolutely, yes! You weren't kidding, she is a phenomenal cook."

"Yep, don't tell her this though but you ladies at the Harvey House give her a good run for her money."

"No way," Bella exclaimed, "we've never cooked anything this good."

"You underestimate yourself, love. You and the other ladies there have absolutely created meals this good. I promise that's the truth," I said holding my hand over my heart.

"You're so sweet Edward. Thank you."

We continued to eat mostly in silence until Bella fell back against her chair and sighed.

"I can't eat another bite! I might explode," she cried making me laugh.

"I know how you feel. I might not eat for a couple of days," I said patting my stomach.

"Everything good here," Sue asked making us jump. Neither one of us had even noticed her approaching.

"Yes ma'am," I said. "It was great as always."

"Yes, it was Sue. You are a brilliant cook. I'm afraid I've eaten too much!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it dear, it does my heart good."

"Sue, it was lovely to see you but we really should be going. I promised to have Bella home, safe and sound by nightfall," I said as Bella and I stood up from our seats.

"Of course sweetheart, I understand. It was wonderful to see you," she said softly stepping forward and engulfing me in bear hug.

"Thank you Sue," I whispered in her ear as we pulled away from one another.

"You are most welcome, my boy," she sighed, placing her hand on my cheek and smiling at me.

She beckoned me to lean down to her as she leaned up toward my ear.

"She's the one my dear. Don't let her go and don't forget to let me cater the wedding," she giggled.

I laughed at her, giving her a quick kiss on top of her head.

"Sure thing, Sue."

She then went over to Bella, hugged her and whispered in her ear as well making Bella blush.

"Alright you two," Sue said, clapping her hands together, "get out of here. Be careful and visit soon."

"We will," Bella and I both replied at the same time before walking out the door and heading home.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"We still have plenty of time before nightfall, don't you think?"

"A fair amount. Why?"

"I was thinking we could maybe go out to our meadow and have a little quiet time. It's been a wonderful day but so busy and noisy. I thought it might be nice to spend some time in a peaceful place and talk a bit more."

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll have to stop by the saloon and leave the horses with Felix. Then we can walk from there. Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful," she said smiling.

I was excited and nervous at the same time. We had spent a great deal of time in our meadow enjoying each other's company but something seemed different about this time. I had a feeling something was about to change between us. I only hoped the change was for the better.

* * *

**So, what do all of you think? Who's ready for that meadow scene! *Raises hand* I know I am!! Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review. It means so much to me. I also want to thank all of those who are adding me to your favorites/alerts, those make me happy too. Please be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story! I love responding to all of you and getting your wonderful reviews!**

**If you're looking for any good stories to read be sure to check out my profile and read the stories I'm currently working as a Beta on (all links are listed there). There's Arise by misstiggy (HEY JEN!), Heaven or Hell by RobinCullen05 (You're story ROCKS), Ready Made Family by MyLionMyLamb (We're almost to the end Char!) and VampireGoddess by eglantine16 (You're the best Nat!). I promise, you'll love them and please, please, please leave them the greatest reviews ever! Okay, shutting up now, ha. Until next chapter……**


	11. Tell Me That You Love Me

**First things first…..**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, wish I did. Instead, I'm just having a little fun with these lovely characters.**

**Hiya! *Peaks out from behind my laptop.* I suck, I know! I've been such an awful updater on this story and I apologize profusely. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I know I referred to it as the meadow scene in my last A/N but it's actually the valley scene in this story. I hope all of you enjoy it. It was a long time coming but they're finally here. I'm working on an EPOV of this particular chapter and thinking of posting it as an outtake. Anybody interested? This isn't a super long chapter but it seems to pack a punch….at least I hope so, ha (that's a nervous chuckle).**

**READ ON!

* * *

BPOV**

It seemed as if our journey back to Sand Rock was going by much faster than the trip to Clayton. I swear that Edward was pushing the horses to run faster than ever.

"Wow, I can't believe we're nearly home," I said when I heard the train whistle in the distance signaling the afternoon travelers arriving into town.

Edward just smirked and with that smirk I had my answer. He had definitely been pushing the horses to get us back home quicker. I turned my head away from him hiding my smile. I was flattered that he was so anxious for us to spend time together, alone, away from prying eyes. I knew it was time for us to have a serious conversation about our budding relationship. I wanted more. I felt like I was ready for more. I knew he was ready for more; he was just waiting for me. There was so much to talk about though. I was worried about his business. I just didn't think I could ever marry him if he continued running that saloon. Maybe that was judgmental of me but living in that atmosphere was not ideal. For one thing, there was all of the drunk, rambunctious men to contend with. Then there was Tanya. She was always trying to hang all over Edward and making snide comments about me. He scolded her every time and got extremely angry with her over it. Yet, she remained there. I wanted to ask him about that. I was beginning to wonder if there was more to the story between them than I was aware of.

"What are you thinking about love? You look as if you're a thousand miles away," Edward said bringing me back into the present.

"Nothing really…." I trailed off.

"Are you sure?"

I finally turned to look at him and saw a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes," I said bumping his shoulder with mine, "I promise."

"Okay," he said quietly as we finally rolled into town.

The horses had barely even stopped in front of the saloon when Edward let go of the reigns, jumped down and headed around to my side to help me to the ground.

"Where's the fire?" I teased him, giggling as he steadied me on my feet.

He laughed, throwing his head back before hugging my tightly to him.

"I'm just looking forward to spending some extra time with you," he said, releasing me with a smile.

"I'll be right back, as soon as I find Felix, okay?"

"Okay, I'll just keep the horses company."

"Lucky horses," he muttered, smiling as he headed toward the saloon.

I smiled at his retreating form, watching as he practically ran around the corner of the saloon in search of Felix. Felix was another of Edward's employees. He was one of the nice ones. He treated me kindly and always had something funny to say. Edward always said there was no better man around to take care of his horses.

"Howdy Bella!" Felix yelled as he rounded the corner with Edward.

"Hi Felix! How are you today?"

"Just fine ma'am," he replied with a smile and a tip of his hat.

Felix was also a bit of a flirt but he never meant anything by it. His wife, Heidi, would probably string him up by his toes if he did legitimately flirt with anyone.

"Alright Ed, I'll get these horses cooled down and fed. You two go off and have a nice time."

"Thanks Felix and _don't_ call me Ed," he replied with a playful grin.

Edward hated it when his name was shortened but Felix never seemed to care. It was an ongoing thing with the two of them but it was all in good fun.

"Ready love?" Edward asked offering me his arm.

"Always," I said quietly looking into his lovely eyes as I looped my arm through his.

We walked closely together enjoying each other's presence as we made our way to our valley.

I was excited and nervous as we drew closer.

"It's such a beautiful afternoon," I observed out loud. The sky was the brightest blue with a few speckles of clouds stretched out across the expanse. The sun was bright, illuminating everything with its' radiance and the breeze was cool as it caressed my skin and danced through my hair.

"Yes, it is. Can you imagine what our valley is going to look like today? I can't wait to spend time with you there," he said reaching over with his free hand to squeeze my hand as it continued to clutch his arm.

"We'll find out soon enough I suppose," I murmured leaning my head on his arm sighing in contentment.

I love this man. I really do.

The rest of our walk was made in comfortable silence and the nerves I had been fighting with since deciding to come out here alone with him were temporarily forgotten. Soon though, I saw the circle of light that revealed we were nearing our destination and my nerves fired up again. I had no idea what the next moments of my life were going to be like but I could only hope they would turn out happy.

I was almost shaking in anticipation and worry as we began to step through the clearing and into the valley.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked, obviously sensing my distress.

"Y…y…yes," I stammered.

Edward looked at me with concern. I smiled at him, trying to offer him a bit of comfort but I wasn't fooling him. He knew something was bothering me.

"Come my love. Let's sit down and talk," he said, leading me to our usual seat at the foot of the tiny grassy hill where I had once tumbled into his arms.

We sat in silence for a moment as we usually did when we visited this special place. The general grandeur of the valley seemed to demand a moment of reflection once you settled into place. Everything was bright and clear and alive.

"So beautiful," I whispered.

"Yes," Edward said quietly. I looked over to see him looking at me. My face tingled as a blush flooded my cheeks.

"You are. Before you I was certain this place was the most beautiful creation my eyes would ever behold. Even on that first day, when you were so angry with me, you captivated me. I didn't deserve for you to ever give me a chance but I was too selfish not to take it when you finally presented it to me."

"Edward," I said interrupting his self loathing, "you do deserve a chance. We started out on the wrong foot. I know that you honestly had good intentions when you wrote those letters. I can see that now. You were trying to help out a friend. While it wasn't the right thing to do, I can't regret that you did. If you hadn't convinced Carlisle to go through with it then you and I would have never met. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it now."

"You have no idea how beautiful those words sound to me Bella. I want you to know how deeply I care for you. You are my life. I admire you. I adore you. With all of my heart, I love you Bella. I love you."

His words made my heart swell with joy and tears of happiness streamed down my face.

"Oh Edward," I choked out through my tears, "I love you too, so very much."

His radiant smile lit my heart on fire. This beautiful man owned my heart.

"Don't cry love," he whispered gently taking my face in his hands and wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"These are happy tears Edward," I reassured him.

"Good," he murmured, leaning forward kissing tears away from one cheek before moving on to the next.

"I love you Bella," he whispered before kissing my nose.

I lifted my eyes to his and gasped at the intense look of love and passion reflected there. I knew what was coming next and today I was ready for it.

"I love you," he whispered again continuing to cradle my face in his hands as he leaned forward, his gaze shifting to my lips. Every nerve in my body burned as his lips finally touched mine. My heart was racing, my pulse pounding in my ears.

"Bella," he sighed pulling away from me for a moment giving us time to catch our breaths. Our chests were heaving as we panted for air.

He dropped one of his hands from my face and placed his now free arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. He took the hand that remained on my face, wound it around behind my neck, intertwining his fingers in my hair as he pulled my lips back to his. He was being such a gentleman—which I adored—but I really just wanted him to kiss me without holding back.

I pushed against his chest and he pulled away from me, a tinge of rejection flashing in his eyes. I smiled sweetly at him before grabbing the front of his shirt in my fist.

"Kiss me like you mean it Edward. Don't hold back," I said, pulling him to me and kissing him with a fierceness that surprised me.

I let go of his shirt, wrapped my arms around his neck and fisted his hair pushing his lips closer to mine. I felt wild. Wanton.

I opened my mouth to him, wanting more and hoping he would take the hint. We were alone here with no one to pass judgment on us for what they deemed as inappropriate behavior. There was nothing inappropriate about this. I was kissing the man I loved and I wanted it to be good, memorable for both of us. He obviously understood my invitation as he tentatively swiped his sweet tongue across my top lip. I gasped a little at the incredible sensation and he took the moment to nibble on my bottom lip.

I had only been kissed twice in my life which would probably have been considered too many times for a lady such as myself. The first was when I was eleven and it was the son of family friends. I can't even remember his name now. His kiss was clumsy, sloppy and definitely not worth a repeat. My second kiss was when I was seventeen. It had actually been from Jacob. Since his father was so set on trying to push us together we decided to see if there were any sparks. It was the grossest kiss I think I'll ever experience in my life. It was definitely like kissing my brother. Thank God, Jacob felt the same way about kissing me.

This kiss though, it was nothing like those. Edward was pouring every bit of his emotions into it. I could feel his love, passion and unadulterated joy. It seemed to go on forever yet not long enough and I felt a sense of loss when Edward pulled away from me once again. He rested his forehead on mine, breathing heavily and basking in the intimate moment.

"Wow," I sighed, finally breaking the silence.

Edward chuckled and leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on my nose.

"Wow, indeed. You are amazing love. I knew kissing you would be one of the best moments of my life but it was even better than I could have ever imagined."

"I agree," I said pulling away and smiling at him. I wanted to kiss him again and made my wish no secret as my eyes flickered back down to his gorgeous mouth.

Edward chuckled as he caught my not so subtle gawking making me blush. He moved back, leaning against the hill with a satisfied crooked grin on his face.

"Come," he beckoned, spreading his arms wide.

I scooted over, situating myself between his legs and leaning back against his chest with my head resting on his shoulder. His fingers danced along my arm, caressing as he glided his hand down to entwine our fingers.

"I never imagined this was how today would turn out," he admitted softly, "but I'm not complaining. I've wanted to tell you my feelings for so long and I've wanted to kiss you even before you came here."

I turned around, looking at him with what I'm sure was a look of shock. He grinned at me, caressing my cheek and stroking his thumb across my bottom lip. He leaned forward kissing me chastely. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Y..y..you wanted to kiss me before I even came here?" I questioned as we pulled away from one another.

"Yes, Bella. I fell in love with you through your letters. You were so passionate, so sweet, so extraordinary. You were everything _I_ could ever wish for. I think that's why I continued to write instead of encouraging Carlisle to take over. I wanted that connection with you even if it was meant to be short-lived. I never, ever imagined we would end up here but I'm very thankful we have. I never want to let you go," he confessed.

"Then don't," I whispered leaning in to kiss him again.

All thoughts of any complications we faced with his profession were forgotten as our lips moved together. I couldn't taint this precious moment with my fears. There was plenty of time for that conversation later. As for now, I was content to spend this moment in Edward's arms knowing everything would work out and that this was where I belonged. With this beautiful, sweet man. Forever.

* * *

**THEY FINALLY KISSED! About time, right? Ha, so what did all of you think? I'm really anxious to find out. I hope I did a good job. I hope I did it justice. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last time and for those of you who have added me or my story to your alerts. I heart you all! Please, please, please review! They make me smile and I love getting to actually interact with all of you who are reading! Shutting up now, ha. Until next chapter……**


	12. Trust Me

**First things first…..**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it!**

**Hiya folks! Um, so, yeah, I suck right? I'm so, so sorry! This chapter just didn't want to happen, ha. Thanks to all of you who stick with me. I appreciate all of you so much. Alright, I just have to say….please don't kill me after this chapter. Trust me! Everything is going to work out fine.**

**Please see the note at the end for something special!**

**READ ON!

* * *

BPOV**

All week I felt like I was floating. Edward seemed to be all I could think about and I was finding it very difficult to focus on my daily tasks. I kept spacing out periodically as I thought of him and fantasized about our future. It wasn't unusual to find me staring off into space as I stood sweeping in the same place for an extended period of time, or washing the same dish for nearly an hour before somebody finally snapped me back to reality. I was glad that Esme wasn't getting frustrated with me. Instead she constantly giggled at my blunders. Alice and Rose joined her though they didn't really tease me about it. They knew what was going on and they were all happy for me. Even Rose, who had not been Edward's biggest fan at the beginning, was giving me her support. They had all bombarded me, hungry for details of what had happened between us as soon as I had walked through the door after another soul melting kiss from Edward. All of our moments from that day were burned into my memory but that sweet goodnight kiss and the way he held me in his arms, looking at me as if he cherished me made my heart flutter even as I thought of it now.

_Flashback_

_Edward wrapped me in his arms tightly, crushing me to his body as if he were trying to push me inside of himself._

"_I don't want to say goodnight," he murmured into my hair._

"_Me either," I sighed. "I'm not ready to let go of our day together."_

_He pulled away from me slightly so he could look at me. His face was mere inches from mine as he lifted one hand, caressing my cheek as we stared into one another's eyes._

"_Love you," he whispered, leaning in to sweetly capture my lips with his before I could respond to his declaration._

_His lips ghosted over mine gently but passionately. I knew I would never get enough of him._

_We continued to lose ourselves in the kiss until we both heard rustling and giggling._

_Edward pulled away from me quickly and grinned._

"_Alice," we said in unison which made us laugh._

"_Well she certainly knows how to break up a good moment," Edward said with a chuckle moving forward and pulling me to him again._

"_Yes, she does but I do suppose it's time for me to go inside."_

_I stared into his eyes and saw my reluctance to leave reflected back at me. At that moment, I wished it wouldn't be deemed inappropriate to invite him to spend the night with me. How I would love to sleep in Edward's arms and wake up to his warm smile in the morning._

"_I guess I should go then," he sighed, leaning in to give me a chaste kiss on the lips._

"_Yeah," I whispered._

"_May I see you tomorrow?" He asked._

"_Yes, of course. Come by for breakfast."_

"_That would be great. I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning."_

"_Good. Is it silly of me to say that I wish it was morning already now?" I asked shyly._

"_No, sweet Bella. I was wishing the same thing too. Now that I know you share my feelings I never want to be away from you."_

_I placed my hand on his chest and lifted up on my tiptoes to place a final kiss on his lips for the night._

"_Goodnight," he sighed as we pulled away from one another._

"_Goodnight Edward. I love you."_

"_I love you too my Bella. Sleep well. Dream of me. You know I'll be dreaming of you," he said quietly before turning and walking swiftly away as if lingering a moment longer would make it impossible for him to leave._

_I watched him until he disappeared inside the saloon. I smiled to myself as I made my way into the house. For the first time, in a very long time, I felt truly happy and whole._

_When I stepped inside the door I was practically tackled by Alice._

"_Oh my gosh Bella! You two were kissing! I knew today was going to be a good day. You have to tell us all about it! Did he tell you he loved you? Did you tell him you loved him? Was there a lot of kissing? Are you getting married? Can I plan your wedding?"_

"_Jeez Alice, breathe and let the girl answer at least one question," Rose interrupted._

_Alice could definitely go on and on when she was this excited._

"_I think we should all go into the parlor where it's comfortable and Bella can tell us about her day. Sound good to you dear?" Esme asked._

"_Yes, that's fine."_

_We all settled in the parlor and I told them everything. They all giggled and sighed and squealed along with me._

"_Guess he's not so bad after all," Rose said._

"_He's really wonderful Rose. Who would've known?" I said laughing._

_End Flashback_

"Is Edward coming for dinner tonight sweetie?" Esme asked, pulling me out of my memory.

I looked up to see her grinning at me and smiled. Edward had showed up for practically every meal since that night.

"Yes, he is."

"Good, I'll be sure to save him a seat. I've enjoyed having him around so much lately. He's a lovely young man."

"Yes, yes he is."

"Esme? I really do love him but I do worry about his profession. I know that it doesn't define him and I know what a wonderful man he is but I just don't know how to handle this. I mean, I feel like I could spend my life with Edward but I don't know if I could do that in a saloon. I shudder to think about raising children in that environment. I'm really jumping the gun here aren't I?"

"No dear, you aren't. These are things you have to think about when you are courting. I understand your hesitation but the saloon is his business sweetheart. He can't just drop it."

"Oh, no, I know that. I wouldn't ask that. I don't know what I'm thinking Esme. I'm just confused."

"Have you talked to Edward about this?"

I shook my head giving her my negative affirmation.

"Well then, I think that would be the best thing to do. He needs to know your concerns and fears. Let him be the one you lean on for this. He loves you; of this I have no doubt. Let him put your mind and heart at ease sweetheart."

"You're right Esme. I had planned on talking to him about all of this sooner but you know how that turned out," I said giggling and blushing.

"Yes indeed but I don't think you're too disappointed in the way things turned out."

"No, no I'm not. Thank you, Esme. I'll talk to him tonight."

"Good," she replied taking my hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and it was soon time for the dinner rush. We were busier than usual and I barely had a chance to say hello to Edward. After about an hour he caught up with me in the kitchen.

"Hey love. You're so busy tonight. I think I'll head back to the saloon and let you work. How about we spend some time together tomorrow?"

"No, please stay," I said, taking his hand in mine.

"We're only open for another hour. I really want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Okay, love. Well, I've got a few things to take care of back at the saloon. How about I go and come back in an hour?"

"Sure, that would be great. I'll see you then Edward," I replied leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

He turned around before walking out the door and placed his hand over his heart as he smiled at me. It was his way of telling me that he loved me.

Work kept me rushing around which made the hour fly by. Before I knew it Edward was walking back in just as our last customer walked out.

"Hey, wait for me in the parlor?" I asked.

"I just need to help the girls tidy up."

"Okay love," he said taking my hand and lifting it to his mouth, caressing my knuckles with his soft lips.

I blushed furiously as he winked at me and chuckled.

"Oh shut up," I said swatting at him before running away to the kitchen.

As I rushed through the doors Esme turned to me, hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"And just what are you doing missy?"

"W….w….what do you mean Esme?" I asked nervously.

"Now, you get right back out there and talk to Edward. I've got plenty of help here and we'll all be sure to give you the privacy you need. Don't put this off any longer Bella. Clear the air about everything you are worried about so the two of you can move forward without all this weight being carried around on your shoulders."

I rushed forward and hugged her.

"Thank you Esme. You're the best."

"Oh hush, now get out of here," she said swatting at me with her dishtowel.

I got out of that kitchen as fast as my feet would carry me and found my way to Edward's lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. I lifted my face to him and our lips met in a fierce kiss.

I pulled away quickly and Edward groaned. I wanted to continue as much as he did but I knew we would never get any talking done if I didn't stop us at that moment.

"You know I love kissing you but we need to talk Edward. I can't keep putting this off."

"I know. You're right, love. Let's talk."

I moved off of his lap but offered him my hand. He entwined our fingers together rubbing his thumb back and forth over mine.

"You know I love you, so very much. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone but you changed all of that. You're a good man. You have a kind heart and you're fiercely loyal. I just…..I can't…..I don't know how to say what I'm thinking," I huffed in frustration.

"This is about the saloon isn't it?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know it's your livelihood but it concerns me. What if we were to ever get married Edward? What if we ever had children? I couldn't start a life with you or raise a family there. I know this is all premature but I can't shut it out of my mind. I think about these things a lot."

"You think about marrying me?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, I do."

"Bella," he sighed, "I've never been happier. I have every intention of marrying you someday. Don't worry about anything, my sweet angel. Everything will work out. Trust me. Please. Tell me you trust me."

"I do trust you Edward. If you say everything will work out then I believe you. I just needed you to understand what was going through my mind."

"I always want you to be honest with me and tell me what's bothering you. Never hold back from me love. I promise you though; everything is going to be just fine. You'll see."

"Okay Edward. I love you."

"I love you too, always," he whispered before leaning in to place a sweet kiss on my lips.

Just as things were heating up we heard a loud commotion out on the porch. Just as we pulled away the door flew open and Tanya barreled her way into the house.

"Edward! God, you're always over here! Don't you remember that you have a business to run? You think you can detach yourself from you little whore's lips long enough to take care of your responsibilities?" She yelled.

I gasped after hearing the horrid name she had called me.

"Now you listen to me Tanya. Bella is _not_ a whore and you would be wise to remember that you are never to speak that way about her or to her again. Another thing, I am your employer and you will treat me with respect. Don't you dare ever try to order me around again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," she huffed.

"Good, now I want you to apologize to Bella and go back to the saloon. I'll come back over there whenever I'm ready and not a moment sooner. If you have any problems let Felix know and he will take care of everything until I get back."

Tanya glared back and forth between us, crossing her arms like a petulant child.

"Now, Tanya!"

"No, Edward," I said, placing my hand on his arm.

"I don't want an apology from her because we both know she won't mean it and I don't want to hear an insincere apology, especially from her."

"Why you little bitch! You think you're so prim and proper and perfect. You're nothing. You're so plain and boring. Utterly forgettable. Wait until Edward gets what he really wants from you. Once you finally open those legs for him and he has his prize, he'll leave you over here and come back to his life at the saloon. He doesn't love you," she sneered.

I saw Edward's jaw flex in anger as he stepped towards Tanya.

"Get out," he said in a menacing voice.

"You go back to that saloon and make sure you're awake when I get there. You and I are going to have a chat about your behavior here tonight. Don't you ever come near Bella ever again. GET OUT!"

Tanya's eyes widened before she turned and rushed back out the door.

Once she was gone I took off toward the stairs running to my room as I sobbed. She was always saying snide things to me when she saw me or throwing angry looks my way but this was the worst she had ever done.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell as he ran up the stairs after me.

"Wait, love. Please, wait!"

I made it to my room, slammed the door shut and threw myself onto my bed sobbing into my pillow.

I heard a quiet knock but chose to ignore it.

The door opened slowly and I heard footsteps headed toward my bed. The bed dipped and I felt a hand stroking my hair.

"Oh Bella," the sweet voice sighed.

"We heard everything."

I looked up from my tear soaked pillow to Alice's concerned face.

"Everything?"

"Yes sweetie, everything. Don't you believe a word. She's a bitter, vindictive hag."

"Where's Edward?" I croaked.

"He went back to the saloon. He's pretty upset. He said you didn't deserve all of this and that he was sorry."

I was sad that he had gone back to the saloon. I had hoped that he would come to me here.

"Oh. Did he say when he was coming back?"

"No, he didn't. I'm sure he'll come back tomorrow," she sighed.

But he didn't and he didn't show up again the next day, or the next day after that. Soon a week had passed and I hadn't seen one glance of him. I was beginning to worry. It wasn't like him to just disappear like this. I had to know what was going on so I gathered my courage and made my way over to the saloon. I stepped inside the doors for the first time since that fateful day I had first met Edward face to face. I noticed Felix at the bar and headed straight for him.

"Bella!"

"Hi Felix. How are you?"

"I'm well, and you?"

"Not so great."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I just shrugged.

"Felix, where is Edward? I haven't seen him for a week!"

"You mean you don't know?" He asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I don't know anything Felix. I haven't seen or talked to him for a week now," I said, my voice raising.

"I'm sorry Bella. He's gone."

"What do you mean 'he's gone' Felix?" I asked, panicked.

"He left a week ago. I thought he'd told you he was going. I guess it makes sense now though."

"What makes sense?"

"He left something for you. Looks like a letter of some sort. He said you would probably be over here sometime and that I was to give this to you then," he said producing an envelope out of his jacket pocket.

I snatched it from him quickly and ripped it open. I slipped the paper out carefully and my heart pounded in anticipation as I opened the folded letter. Tears whelled in my eyes as I read what he had written. The two words jumping from the page both healed and broke my heart.

His beautiful smooth script reminded me of those words he had spoken to me a week ago and I had no choice but to heed them until I could get more answers. Until then, I would try to take comfort in the words that stared back at me in that moment.

'_Trust me.'

* * *

_**Okay, seriously don't kill me. I had originally planned to end this at Felix telling her that he was gone but I thought that would be too cruel! Anyway….everything will work out. I need all of you to trust **_**me**_**. **

**Now for that something special. Any of you interested in Jasper's POV from his accident and his first encounter with Alice after waking up? Well, if you leave a review I will send you an outtake I've written in the review reply. You must review to get this outtake however. Yes, I'm bribing you for reviews, haha. I just appreciate those of you who always review and I felt like I should give ya'll a little something extra as a token of my appreciation. This is it. I hope all of you will enjoy it and that you enjoyed this chapter. Until next chapter…..**


	13. Farewell

**Hiya kiddos!**

**First things first…..**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it but I do own my original words in this story so don't think about stealing them. K? Thanks!**

**Holy crap! I'm still alive yeah? Most definitely! I'm so sorry! I wish I had more time to update but I haven't and I hate it! I have some awesome news. 'Leap of Faith' has been nominated for the 'Hidden Gem Award' at The Twinklings 'Walk of Fame Awards'. I'm pretty excited. Voting doesn't start until December but I'll be sure to let ya'll know when. Hope you'll vote for me and to whoever nominated me, thank you so very much. Even if I don't win, that nomination made me so incredibly giddy! This is sort of a filler chapter but necessary! It's also pretty short *sigh*. I'll try to get back to the good stuff next chapter! Enjoy!**

**READ ON!

* * *

EPOV**

Two weeks. Two miserable weeks had passed since I had to leave my sweet Bella behind. I wonder if she hates me. I wonder if she'll ever forgive me. I could only hope I hadn't ruined my chance with her and that she would welcome me back. I had no reason to expect that from her though. I hated leaving her behind and every moment spent away from her was agony. I felt like my heart was being brutally ripped from my chest as thoughts of her swirled through my head. I knew it had to be done though. I wanted a life with her. I wanted to grow old with her and that wasn't going to happen unless some drastic changes were made.

That first change was getting Tanya out of the picture for good. I couldn't just kick her out in the cold and let her fend for herself though. Tanya had a rough life growing up. Her father was not the most upstanding citizen. He varied between being kind to them and treating them cruelly, especially Tanya's mother. He continually moved them around trying to escape from those that were out for his blood. It was inevitable that he couldn't outrun them forever. He had brought his family to a town about fifty miles from Sand Rock. He hadn't realized that someone was keeping tabs on them. Just when they thought they were settled in and safe, everything shattered around them. One of the many men her father had been running from had ordered for him and his family to be disposed of. The things Tanya saw that night were terrible things that no one should ever have to see. Her parents were dragged outside and massacred while Tanya took cover in the nearby woods. She had been playing there when the men showed up. She burrowed herself between the earth and a fallen tree when the men came searching for her. After spending hours in her hiding place, she finally emerged when all was quiet and wandered into town. Luck was not on her side that day though. She was only twelve at the time but the man that found her had no morals and saw her as a piece of property to be used for pleasure and profit. He took her away and brought her to Clayton. When she turned eighteen, however, she was of no more use to him. He deemed her to be too old and said she'd never turn enough profit to make up for her living expenses. She was kicked out without a penny to her name and no one to go to.

That's how she ended up at my saloon. Once she spotted the saloon, she came in begging me to let her work. She offered to let me do vile things to her body, to let me sell her services to pad my pocket but I refused. She was distraught. This was the only life she knew. She had no skills and no family that she knew of to fall back on so I took her in. I let her work in the saloon serving the men their drinks and entertaining them with songs and conversation. I knew she went behind my back when I was gone, giving the men more than I cared for her to offer in my establishment but she always denied it when I confronted her. I had known for a long time that something needed to be done about her. She was pretty much out of control as made apparent by her outburst to Bella. When that happened, I knew it was time to take action. About a month ago I had an old friend of my family do some digging into Tanya's past. I had always wondered if she had any family left, somebody who could help her get a fresh start. On the day that Tanya verbally attacked Bella, Jenks had sent word that he had discovered Tanya's aunt—her mother's sister—Carmen in Boston. He had spoken with her and she was anxious to see Tanya again as she hadn't seen her for seven years. This was going to be my first step toward the beginning of a new life. When I got back to the saloon that night Tanya came running down the stairs threatening to leave and calling Bella all kinds of unseemly things. No matter what I said I couldn't convince her to stay. I stopped her before she could get away and finally revealed the information about her aunt. She was shocked and didn't believe me at first.

_Flashback_

"_I'm not lying to you Tanya. We may not have the closest relationship but I would never lie to you especially about something like this. You know that."_

"_But my father told me that all of my family was dead. My mother never told me otherwise."_

"_She wouldn't have would she? From what you told me, she was terrified of your father. Why would she defy him by revealing that information?"_

_Tanya looked thoughtful for a minute before looking up at me with tears in her eyes._

"_I have a family?" She asked in a broken whisper._

"_Yes."_

"_Take me to them now."_

"_Okay, let me get some things set in place and we can leave in a week."_

"_No! I don't want you arranging my life around that….."_

_I interrupted her before she could go any further._

"_You don't want to finish that sentence Tanya. I promise you that."_

"_Fine, but I insist on leaving tonight. If you don't take me tonight then I'm just going to walk out those doors and make my own way. Who knows if I'll even make it there? I might just get taken in by some other demented man or perhaps someone will find me on the side of a road dead somewhere."_

"_Tanya," I sighed, exasperated, "don't be so dramatic. How about just a couple of days? I can be ready to leave then."_

"_No, damn you, I'm leaving now. Forget it. I don't need you."_

_Tanya was always bullheaded and I couldn't let her go off on her own. There was no telling what kind of trouble she would find and there was no one else available to travel with her that I trusted enough to go with her. I knew what I had to do no matter how much I hated the idea._

"_Fine, just let me pack a few things and we can leave within the hour."_

_She smirked at me, content that she had won her battle._

_End Flashback_

I should have just tied her to a chair or something and made her stay there. I'd left in such an awful hurry leaving Bella with nothing more than a note. My heart felt sick at the thought. How much did she hate me now? Would she ever forgive me and let me love her again? I could only hope I hadn't thrown away my chance for true happiness with my own stupidity. It had to be done, I knew that, but I also knew I could have done it differently. I felt backed into a corner and just didn't think things through.

"Thinking about Bella again?" Tanya's voice cut through my thoughts. It held no malice this time. We had been stuck together for days now and had talked things through. She understood that Bella had not deserved her harsh treatment and she seemed genuinely remorseful for her behavior. I could finally see that Tanya was just a lost, scared person trying to cling on to anything that gave her security. For a long time I had been her security and she saw me slipping away because of my love for Bella. She now understood that she was placing her hopes in the wrong hands; that she needed to stand on her own two feet to discover herself and make her way in this world.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I'm sure everything will be okay. I'm really sorry Edward. It's all my fault."

"It's okay Tanya. You need to be with your family. I don't regret doing this for you. I only wish I had handled my departure from Bella better."

"Well I didn't give you much of a choice did I?" She said, smiling weakly.

"Hey, why don't you send her a telegram? We'll be in Boston soon. I don't mind if you stop by the telegraph office before we go to my aunt's house."

"That's…thanks, that's a great idea."

Once we made it into Boston I had the driver find the nearest telegraph office and told him to be quick about it. I still didn't trust Tanya so I made her come in with me to ensure that she didn't try to run off.

"Want me to help?" She asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Umm….no thanks. I can handle it."

The last thing I needed was for Tanya to help me compose a telegram to Bella.

I made my note short and sweet.

_My sweet Bella. So sorry for the abrupt departure. Will explain everything upon my return. Remember I love you and will return to you soon. Forgive me? Love always, Edward._

I paid my fee and made sure the telegram was sent off before heading off to Tanya's new home.

The home was modest but beautiful. Jenks said that Carmen and her husband were not exceedingly wealthy but lived comfortably. They would be able to help Tanya build a good life.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied shakily.

"This is a good, new start for you Tanya. Please take it and make the most of it."

"I will and I'm sorry Edward. I've put you through so much but I hope you'll have a happy life. Will you promise to keep in touch and let me know when you and Bella get married?"

I smiled sadly at her.

"I don't know if she'll even want to see me again after this."

Tanya laughed.

"Oh poor, blind Edward. She loves you so much. She wouldn't have put up with half of what she has if she didn't. Trust me. She may not take you back the moment you return but you are going to marry her someday and have a houseful of children."

I couldn't stop the smile from overtaking my face as I imagined that very scenario.

"I hope so. I really hope so," I replied, letting a little flicker of hope burn in my heart.

* * *

**So now you have Tanya's story and more about what happened to send Edward off in a hurry. Our dear Edward is such a misguided fella huh? How many of you wanted him to tie Tanya to the chair and gag her to shut up? Haha….I see lots of hands out there! Thanks for reading! Leave me lots of reviews! I love them and I love replying to them! Until next chapter lovelies…**


	14. Can I Live Without Him?

**First things first:**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own 'Twilight' or 'The Harvey Girls' but manipulating their characters provides me with endless hours of fun, ha.**

**What's this? An update already? I can't believe it myself honestly! I know most of you are probably hoping for a return in this chapter but it was not to be yet. That doesn't mean our dear Edward isn't coming back soon (he is). I just wanted to give all of you a glimpse into what Bella is going through while Edward squares things away across the country. Hope all of you enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews last time! A big 'HELLO and WELCOME' goes out to my new readers and a big 'THANK YOU' goes out to my ever faithful readers and reviewers who stick by me even when it takes me over a month to update! It's another short chapter but I hope all of you enjoy it!**

**READ ON!

* * *

BPOV**

The days dragged by slowly. Being without Edward was pure torture and my emotions were all over the place. Sometimes I was so angry with him that I vowed to never forgive him; to never take him back. Then sometimes I longed to have him back so much that I felt like I could forgive him anything and marry him as soon as he got back. Of course, there were also those times when I found myself in the middle of those two emotions. I didn't really know how I would react upon his return. I loved him desperately. Could I live my life without him? Did I want to?

No, absolutely not.

"You okay Bells?" Rosalie asked, breaking me away from my swirling thoughts.

"I don't know Rose. My mind is a mess right now. I just don't know what to think about anything. What am I going to do if he comes back?"

"When," Rose said.

"What?"

"You said 'if'. You should be saying _when_ he comes back. That man loves you Bella. He'll be back."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. You've never been Edward's biggest fan."

"Yes, I know, but I've been watching him with you. He's changed Bella. He's a good man and I know he'll treat you right."

"But should I just pretend he didn't just up and leave me to do God knows what? Am I just supposed to forgive him and welcome him back with open arms without an explanation as to what he's been doing and why he had to leave so abruptly without even coming to tell me goodbye?"

"No, absolutely not. I'm not saying you should. You should absolutely demand an explanation. Don't let him just come in, say he's sorry and welcome him back into your life. You deserve to know what happened and why he behaved the way he did. You'll forgive him honey, I know you will and you'll be happy together."

"Thanks Rose. I really needed someone to talk to about this."

"Anytime sweetie, now scoot. We've got work to do!"

We worked diligently all day making sure the place was clean and ready for the hungry crowd later. However, Esme ended up banishing me to the kitchen washing dishes all night after I kept messing up orders and staring off into space, lost in my thoughts when customers were trying to get my attention. She wasn't angry. She knew why I was behaving this way and I was so very thankful for her understanding nature. Just about anybody else would have kicked me out on my haunches for the way I had been acting lately.

"Dear," I heard Esme whisper beside me. I looked at her concerned face and then down suddenly realizing that I had been washing the same dish for an hour.

"I'm sorry Esme," I sighed as the tears welled in my eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay. Why don't you just take some time to yourself tomorrow? You can sleep in, go out for a walk or spend some time with Angela."

"Oh no Esme, I couldn't leave all of the work for you and the girls."

"Nonsense," she said waving her hand dismissively, "we are more than capable of handling things. You need this time. It'll be good for you to have some time to yourself to think. You haven't done that since he left. Please just take one day, okay?"

"Okay, Esme. Just one day though."

"Good," she replied with a soft smile.

"Now, let's get these dishes done and then you can go to bed."

I smiled at her kindness. Esme had become like a second mother to me and that's just what I needed in my right now.

After finishing up the dishes and a few other chores, we all headed upstairs to sleep. Sleep didn't come easy to me though. I tossed and turned as I worried over my current situation. Honestly, I was glad Esme had suggested a day to myself tomorrow. Ever since Edward had left, I had been constantly surrounded by my friends, the townspeople and strangers from the train. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing but I never had any time to just reflect on the situation without the hustle and bustle of everyday life. As I laid there mulling over what I was going to do with a free day, I decided exactly where I was going to go. I would go to the place that meant so much to us. To the place where we declared our love; the place that held all of our best memories. I would go to our valley.

Sunlight began to filter in the room in the early morning hours. I wasn't sure if I had slept or not. I felt exhausted but knew that I would never be able to sleep now. I crept quietly to the closet, prepared for the day and decided to sneak out early. I knew Esme and the girls would understand my need to get away sooner than expected. I grabbed a bag, filling it with a few things I needed to take with me and quietly made my way out the door. The walk to our valley didn't take too long and I took a deep breath inhaling the crisp, clean air before I settled in. Finally, I spread out the blanket I had brought with me and took a seat in our spot. I looked out across the horizon as the sun continued its' descent into the sky. Tears once again gathered in my eyes as I thought of how much I would love to have Edward with me at this moment; his arms wrapped around me as he whispered sweet words of love in my ear. I reached into the bag and pulled out the stack of letters that I once believed had come from Carlisle. I hadn't looked at them since I departed from Ohio. I had thought they were a lie but now I knew that the man that wrote these did indeed exist in Edward. I opened the first one slowly and read his introduction and continued on from there reading as our letters grew sweeter and full of tender feelings.

_My dearest Ms. Swan,_

_How is it that you have captured my heart so and yet I have never seen your face nor touched your hand? You have shown me that there is true beauty in this world of ugliness and cruelty. Your soul calls out to me and your heart is tied to mine. I never knew I could feel such feelings nor that there was such a woman as you in this world. As I sit in my valley watching the sun grace us with her presence, I long to have you here in my arms to share this beautiful moment with me; to see the majestic colors flowing across the sky as day dawns. I hope someday to have this dream come true. Would you watch the sunrise with me, my angel? Could you love a man like me? I hope your answer will be yes for I'm afraid a no would break my heart. Please write soon as I long to hear from you always. Dream of me for I am most certain to dream of you._

That had been the letter I had received just before the one requesting that I come to New Mexico to marry Carlisle. What a fine mess this had all turned out to be. I had never imagined that things would turn out the way they had when I had packed my bags and moved out here. I expected to be married by now, settled in my life with my loving husband but things had turned out much differently. At first I had been so disappointed but now, after finally getting to know the real Edward, I couldn't help but feel blessed that things had happened the way they had. My heart ached for him. I missed him. I never wanted to be parted from him again. I wept for a long time finally crying myself to sleep. I slept a deep sleep right there in our valley. I dreamed of him and when I finally awoke later in the day, I knew what I would do _when_ he returned. I would listen to his explanation and together we would decide where to go from there.

I packed up everything I had brought with me and slowly made my way back home. As I got closer to Harvey House I noticed Ben Cheney walking my way.

"Ms. Bella! I was just coming to see you!"

"Oh, good afternoon Mr. Cheney."

"Good afternoon," he said as he tipped his hat.

"Got an urgent telegram for you. I think this one will make you smile a bit."

I practically ripped the telegram from his hand and read it as my heart raced and my hands shook.

_My sweet Bella. So sorry for the abrupt departure. Will explain everything upon my return. Remember I love you and will return to you soon. Forgive me? Love always, Edward._

I let out a loud sob as I read his words over and over again. Ben looked at me with wide, scared eyes and I would have laughed if I could have stopped crying.

"Are you okay Ms. Swan? I thought this telegram would make you happy."

It did make me terribly happy and sad at the same time. I was unable to tell him any of this though as sobs continued to rip through my body. The noise I was making alerted Esme and she came running from the house.

"Bella? What's wrong dear?"

I continued to cry as I handed her the telegram.

I saw her eyes skim over it and then a small, but happy smiled stretched over her face.

"Oh, my sweet girl. Come on, let's get you inside and we'll have a cup of tea."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cheney, I've completely ignored you," she said to the bewildered man in front of us.

"No problem, ma'am. Is she going to be okay?"

"Oh yes, she's going to be more than okay. I'm sure of it."

And I knew she was right. Edward would be back soon and I would be waiting for him.

* * *

**Alright….there you have it. So what does next chapter hold? You'll have to stick with me and keep reading to find out :) I'm not sure how much longer this story will last. I'm hoping to spread it out into twenty chapters but we'll see. I hope all of you enjoy a glimpse into Bella's mind during their time apart. Now we can move on to other things. Please take a moment to review. They make me smile and I love being able to interact with all of you! Thanks for reading my story. Until next chapter…..**


	15. Will She Still Love Me?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own 'Twilight' or 'The Harvey Girls'. I do own my own original ideas so no stealing. It's not cool folks!**

**Another update? I know! I can't believe it either, haha. I couldn't leave my wonderful readers hanging. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Short author's note this time!**

**READ ON!

* * *

EPOV**

_Could this train move any slower?_ I thought as it rumbled down the tracks towards home. It felt like it was taking a lifetime to get back to Sand Rock. I was happy to be getting back home to Bella but at the same time I was nervous to face her. I was afraid that I had ruined all of the progress we had made in our relationship. I could only hope that she would give me a chance to earn her trust again.

The train's whistle blew loudly signaling that we were nearing Sand Rock. My heart raced faster than ever knowing that I was moments away from my love; from knowing the fate of our relationship.

Time is an incredibly funny thing. Now that I was feeling more nervous than ever, it seemed to fly by and—before I knew it—the train came to an abrupt stop as we finally reached our destination. I grabbed my bag and quickly made my departure. The town was buzzing with activity. People were zipping around quickly grabbing bags, heading to the hotel, the saloon….Harvey House. I didn't dare go over there now while they were busy even though I wanted to see Bella so desperately. I would wait until the crowd thinned and go over to her then. Waiting would be torture.

"Edward!" Felix yelled as I walked into the saloon.

"Hi Felix. I'm glad to see the place is still standing," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, I can run this place better than you can on your best day."

He laughed his boisterous, jovial laugh but soon quieted at my serious expression.

"Sorry man, I was joking."

"No," I chuckled, "I know. I just have a proposition for you."

"Okay," he replied hesitantly.

"It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Good."

"You do run this place better than me. In fact, I have found myself relying on you more and more to get things done around here. I think you could do great things for this place, better things than I could do now. My heart just isn't in this anymore Felix. I don't want to do this anymore."

"What are you saying here Edward?"

"I'm giving you the chance now to buy me out. I know you want this place and you've offered to buy it from me before. I wouldn't budge then, but now….now I want more for my life than this place can offer me. What do you say? Do you still want to take it off my hands?"

Felix stood there, dumbfounded with his mouth agape for only a few moments before a broad smile spread across his face.

"Hell yes! When do we make it official?"

I pulled out my pocket watch to check the time. We had about an hour before the rush at Harvey House would be over. That wasn't near enough time to get things done and I didn't want to put off seeing Bella any longer than I had to.

"Well, I need to go see Bella in hour and I have a few things to do before then. How about we meet in the morning? We'll discuss the details and see how soon we can get ownership of this place turned over to you."

"That's great Edward. Thank you. I promise to take care of the ole place."

"I know you will Felix. Now, why don't you take care of things here while I get ready to see Bella?"

"Sure. See you later Edward," he said as he started walking away.

"Oh," he called over his shoulder, "good luck with Bella. I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Thanks Felix. I appreciate that. I hope you're right."

I headed upstairs to freshen up, to make myself look more presentable before going to see my lovely girl. I tried giving myself a pep talk but it did nothing to calm me. I would be a mess of nerves until Bella and I could finally talk things out. I wouldn't be at ease until I knew if I still had a chance to be part of her life.

After I was dressed, I looked out the window to see how things looked at the Harvey House. It was still busy and I knew I still had a lot of time to waste before I could go over. I wanted to take something to Bella when I went but I knew she would bristle at a store bought gift. I wanted something thoughtful, something she would appreciate. I didn't want her to feel like I was trying to buy her forgiveness. I wasn't. I would never. I had to earn that. As I continued to think I knew exactly what I would do. I ran down the stairs, out the back door and towards our valley. Each time we went there Bella always commented about the beautiful wildflowers that scattered the area. She loved them. Before I went out to the valley though, I decided to stop by the General Store to buy a ribbon to tie the bouquet together. I chose a beautiful green, silk ribbon. She had told me recently that green was her favorite color. I remember how she had blushed when I asked her why and she had admitted that it was because it was the color of my eyes. I had smiled and admitted that brown was now my favorite color since it was the color of _her_ eyes. Her answering smile had lit up her face and set my heart on fire. I stared at this lovely, simple ribbon in my hands and knew it would be perfect. I thanked the clerk and then practically ran to our valley.

I made it there quickly and stood there for a moment basking in its' peace and beauty. I had missed this place. It was good to be home.

The bouquet I gathered was a beautiful mixture of yellow, blue, purple and green. I tied the ribbon around the bouquet, pleased with how it had turned out. I only hope that she would like them. I checked my watch again and figured I should be able to see her now. I hummed a lullaby my mother sang to me as a child as I walked back to town. It gave me a little comfort. I missed my mother. How I'd love to have her with me now but she had died when I was young throwing my life into turmoil. I had never told Bella about that part of my life. I knew I would need to share it with her soon just as she would need to share the story of her parents. There was still so much to learn about one another and I hoped we would have the chance to do that. I hoped she'd give me a chance to still be in her life.

My nerves increased tenfold as I saw town ahead. I kept walking forward, pushing myself to my destination. Soon enough I was standing at the door of Harvey House. It was wide open as their last patrons of the day slowly made their way out.

I walked in cautiously, shutting the door behind me as my eyes drifted over every open space in search of Bella. I heard someone chattering and knew immediately that it was Alice. She came bounding around the corner with a pile of linens in her arms. When she saw me her eyes went wide and she dropped the linens.

"Oh!" She cried as she brought her hands to her mouth to muffle the noise.

"Hello Alice," I murmured. "Would it be possible for me to have a moment with Bella?"

"Yes Edward," she said with a soft but friendly smile.

"Bella?" She called out loudly as she began picking up the dropped linens. I tried to help her but she shooed me away.

"Yes Alice?" I heard my angel call back in reply. The sound of her voice made my heart feel like it was trying to pound out of my chest to get to her.

"Can you come to the foyer? I have something to show you."

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment."

Alice smirked at me in that way she always does. It put my mind at ease with her acting so normal. It made me feel as if things would be just fine. Alice could never hide her emotions. If she had any reason to worry that Bella would be unhappy to see me then it would be written all over her always expressive face.

"See you later Edward," she said patting my arm before she disappeared back around the corner.

"What is it Alice?" I heard the muffled sound of Bella's voice as she drew closer.

I remained silent, holding my breath as I waited for the first sight of her.

"Alice?" She asked just as she appeared in the doorway.

She looked up and halted in her steps as she stared at me in shock.

"Bella," I sighed, walking toward her with the flowers extended.

I could see the tears building in her eyes and I had to fight past the lump in my throat to form any words.

"I know how much you love the wildflowers in our valley and I thought you might like to have some for your room."

She reached out with shaky hands and took the bouquet from me. Her fingers caressed the green ribbon and I was thrilled to see a small smile on her face.

"They're beautiful," she whispered brokenly as the tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh Bella, I'm so very sorry! I'm so stupid! I love you! God, I would understand if you never forgave me and I know flowers don't make up for anything but….."

"Shh," Bella said, placing a finger on my lips to stop my ramble. She was still crying but the look on her face was one of determination as she stared at me.

I took the handkerchief from my pocket and wiped her tears with one hand as I cradled her lovely face with the other.

When I was finished she spoke.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Edward but right now I'm just happy you actually came back."

"Of course I came back, love. I could never stay away from you for long and I promise to never do something like this again."

"Good," she said with a smile. "See that you don't."

I chuckled at her. She was truly adorable with that mischievous smirk.

"I promise, I _vow_ to you that I will never leave your side like that again. _Never_. I love you."

"I love you too Edward. I've missed you," she whispered.

"I've missed you terribly, every moment I was gone. I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest."

"Me too," she said, pausing for a moment.

"Why Edward? Why did you do that?"

I sighed, running my fingers harshly through my hair as I tried to figure out how to start my explanation.

"There's so much to tell you Bella. I don't know where to begin."

"We have plenty of time for you to tell me everything but I need something from you first."

"What is that, my love? You know I'll give you anything."

She walked away for a moment, placing her flowers on the foyer table before making her way back to me. She was barely an inch away from me as she looked up with a look of pure love.

"Kiss me Edward. Show me how much you love me; how much you missed me."

I didn't waste a moment before I grabbed her by the waist, roughly pulling her body flush against mine. I lifted my free hand to her face, cradling it as I stroked her cheek. I stared into her lovely, dark eyes before smiling and leaning in to capture her lips with mine.

As our lips molded together, she lifted one of her hands to the base of my neck and slid it into my hair, grabbing a fistful making me groan from my desire for her.

Her lips were soft but unwavering against mine. I began walking forward, backing her towards the nearest wall to give us more balance. She gasped as her back hit the wall and we pulled apart for a second.

"Is this okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Shut up and kiss me Edward. You worry too much."

I laughed at her and bent down to capture her mouth once again. Our kiss built in intensity and I was shocked when I felt her tongue swipe across my lips. I thought perhaps it was an accident until she did it again. I opened my mouth to her and our tongues met in a passionate dance as we both moaned in pure pleasure. We had never kissed like this before and I wanted it to go on forever. I guess the saying _'absence makes the heart grow fonder'_ was really true. I felt like I was even more in love with her than ever.

Too soon, we pulled away from each other panting for much needed air. I leaned my head forward resting my forehead on her shoulder.

"Oh how I missed you," I said softly, turning my head to the side to kiss her beautiful neck. She shivered and moaned quietly.

I lifted my head and looked down at her as I smiled.

"Edward," she sighed. "I missed you too and I missed this," she said, placing her hand over my heart.

"Love you," I whispered.

"I love you too. As much as I'm enjoying this we really need to talk. I do love you and I may have missed you but you are not forgiven yet."

"I understand, angel. I will explain everything to you. Shall we have a seat in the parlor?"

"No, let's go to the valley. I think we need more privacy than the parlor can offer. Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Okay, love."

She walked back toward the door but turned around to look at me before going around the corner. Her eyes held so many questions and I could see the hesitation to leave me there shining in them as well. She didn't trust me not to leave. She was afraid that I would be gone when she came back.

"I'll be here, right in this same spot when you come back. I promise."

"Okay," she said quietly before disappearing around the corner.

Our reunion had gone much better than I had expected but I knew I had my work cut out for me to bring things back to where they were. It would be worth it though if I could have her in my life always.

I would go with her to our valley. I would explain myself and my actions; hoping and praying that she would forgive me and welcome me back into her life.

As I watched the doorway for what seemed to be forever, she finally came back into the foyer. The smile on her face lit the fires of hope in my heart and I just knew that things would be fine. We would be happy and I would have her with me always.

* * *

**So? What did we think? Was it a good reunion? They've still got some things to work out but I thought they deserved a somewhat sweet reunion. I actually didn't set out to originally write a kiss but Bella pretty much demanded it, haha. Characters take over people! Don't forget to leave reviews. They make me smile and I love hearing from all of you to see what you think about the story! Thanks for reading! I heart all of you something fierce! Until next chapter…**


	16. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or 'The Harvey Girls'.**

**Hiya! So I'm still alive. I know I spoiled all of you with those multiple chapter updates and then I just disappeared! Shame on me. This chapter just didn't want to work out for me like I wanted it to. Here it is though. This story is getting ready to wind down folks. I wasn't really sure how long it was going to be and then I wrote this chapter. It just feels like it's time. Looks like it will be one more full chapter and then an epilogue unless the characters change my course. Don't worry though, I've got another idea up my sleeve! Alright….shutting up now! Enjoy!**

**READ ON!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Throughout Edward's absence, I had wondered how I would react when he was standing in front of me once again. I never imagined it would have happened the way it did, but when I saw him standing there looking so remorseful, so forlorn, I knew I had to be near him. I wanted to feel his love for me, to reconnect with him in that way before we settled in to talk about where he had been and why.

We were currently, silently walking to our valley. This impending talk was long overdue. It had been interrupted many times before he left but now I was making sure we had the privacy we needed to finally clear the air. I looked up at Edward as we continued to walk. The look on his face was tense and I wanted to ease his worry a little. I reached over, taking his hand in mine and squeezed. We stopped as he turned his head swiftly and his eyes met mine. I saw a myriad of emotions there. They were filled with guilt, sadness, worry, a faint glimmer of hope and love. I smiled reassuringly at him and he returned it with his own soft smile. He intertwined our fingers, bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing it lightly. My heart felt like it would burst as my love for him overwhelmed me.

"I love you," I said quietly.

I could see his eyes turn glassy with tears as he looked down at me but he blinked them back and smiled.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from your sweet lips again. I love you too, my beautiful, sweet, Bella."

He leaned down, cradling my face and giving me a sweet, soft kiss before we continued on our way.

We settled into our spot and stared out at the scenery for a few quiet moments before I decided it was time to move forward.

"Talk to me Edward. Tell me what's going on."

He leaned back, running his fingers through his hair as he sighed.

"There are so many things I need to tell you. I don't know where to begin," he said with a sigh.

"How about starting with where you've been and why you left in such a hurry like you did?"

He grabbed my hand, squeezing it and running his thumb over my knuckles. I wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort me or himself.

"I never planned for this to go like it did, I promise, but Tanya's behavior at the Harvey House and then back at the saloon forced my hand."

"Tanya? This is about Tanya?"

"Yes, I'm sorry love. Something had to be done. I hated seeing you so upset. You didn't deserve to be treated that way or spoken to in such a manner. I immediately went to the saloon to set Tanya straight. Once I was finished, I was going to come back to you but it didn't work out that way," he sighed running his free hand through his hair.

"First, I need to tell you a bit more about Tanya."

I grimaced at his words. The last person I wanted to talk about was Tanya. Edward chuckled at my expression before continuing.

"I know, she's not my favorite subject either but it is most definitely necessary."

I nodded my head waiting for him to continue. He told me all about Tanya's childhood and how she ended up at the saloon. He told me how he had been able to—through an acquaintance—find Tanya's aunt in Boston. He presented me with every detail of the journey and Tanya's shocking apology.

"I didn't want to leave like I did Bella but I also couldn't let her go out to survive on her own like that. There was no one in the saloon at the time that I could trust to keep her there while I made proper preparations. She would have found a way to ditch them and wander off on her own. She has always been pigheaded which would have been very bad in this situation. I was afraid she would get herself in trouble or get herself killed. She had already been through so much in her life and I just wanted to be sure she stayed safe to make it to her aunt's house to begin a new life. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something had happened to her. I don't want that to sound as if I cared more for her well being than I did for you; that's not the way I feel at all. I knew I was taking a huge risk going away like I did and I would have completely understood if you had told me to go away forever. I saw this as an opportunity to get us one step closer to being together without the threat of Tanya's drama creeping up upon us when we least expected it. I also wanted better things for her but, I'll admit, I was ready to get her out of our lives. I hope that doesn't make me sound horrible. I just love you so much Bella and I wanted things to be better for us."

Edward had such a tender, loving heart. It was one of the many things I adored about it.

I remained silent for a long time, trying to soak in all of the information he had given me. I wasn't happy with his abrupt departure but I understood his reasoning.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Please say something. You're worrying me here."

I smiled at him, lifting my hand up to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes, lifting his hand to cover mine. He smiled before opening his eyes and staring into mine.

"Thank you for being so honest with me Edward. I think I understand Tanya a bit better now and why you did what you did. I won't lie though, I'm kind of glad she's gone."

Edward chuckled at me and opened his arms to me. I happily accepted his invitation. I moved over to sit between his legs. I leaned back with my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his strong, warm arms around me. This is where I wanted to spend forever.

"I am too, love. Believe me, there were many times that I wanted to send her packing because of her behavior. She nearly drove me to drinking and murder every single day!"

We both laughed, remembering her frustrating antics.

"I think it's also time I tell you more about my past as well."

My breath halted and my heart raced.

"Edward, are you really ready for that? I don't want to push you."

"Yes, I'm positive Bella. You deserve to know. My story isn't all bad. In fact, I'm sure it's probably been a much easier life than most folks have had but it's what has made me who I am. It's important that you know."

I just shook my head, burrowing myself further into his embrace.

"M…m…my," he stammered before taking a deep breath and continuing on.

"My mother died giving birth to me. She was young, 23. Before me, my parents had lost two babies. All they wanted was a family and it seemed like they would have that with me. The birth was difficult and my mother died minutes after I took my first breath. My grandmother—my father's mother—came to live with him to take care of me. Growing up, I remember my father rarely being at home. When he was he ignored me. When I was sixteen I confronted him about his cold behavior toward me only to discover that he resented me for my mother's death. He blamed me Bella. He hated me for taking her away from him. He told me he wished it had been me that had died instead of her."

I gasped at his confession. How could anyone wish something like that to this extraordinary man?

"I packed up most of my belongings that night and left. I wasn't going to stay where I wasn't wanted. I struggled to survive and even lived on the mean streets of Chicago for a while until I decided to move West hoping for more. I ended up in Sand Rock just as it was getting it's start and met a kind, older gentleman named Marcus. He owned the saloon and took me under his wing. He showed me the ropes of how to run the saloon for a year and treated me like a son. He was the father I always wanted. He died about two years before you showed up. I still miss him."

"Oh Edward," I sighed, grabbing his hand once again.

"It's okay. I didn't handle my grief so well and became the ass that you met your first day here. I felt like I had no one to care about me so I didn't think it was important for me to care about the feelings of others. I was so wrong. You taught me that. I thought I would never actually _feel_ again until those letters and until you came crashing into my life."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you, uh, have you been in contact with any of your family since leaving?"

"Oh, uh, yes actually. I write to my grandmother every month. I could never have cut her completely out of my life. She always wants to visit but I've been too ashamed to let her which brings me to the other bit of information I have to tell you."

I turned a bit to look at him. Worry must have been written all across my face. He smiled, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of my hair behind my ear.

"It's nothing bad. I promise."

I turned back around, burrowing myself into his chest.

"I've sold the saloon to Felix."

I turned around in surprise.

"You what?"

"I've sold the saloon to Felix. Well, not officially yet. He was interested a long time ago but I wouldn't sell it then. For so long it was all I had, the only thing I felt was worth living for. Things have changed now though and I'm ready to let it go. So, I offered to let him buy it and he heartily accepted. We'll be signing the papers and making it official soon."

"B..b..but, I thought you loved that place," I stammered.

"Sure, I loved it once but now I've found something, someone, that I love more than I've ever loved before," he said as he softly caressed my face.

"Edward," I sighed. "Are you sure? What will you do now?"

"I'm more than sure, love. It's time for a change. I want a future with you someday and that future no longer includes that saloon. I can live without that but you, I can't live without you," he said as he stared at me with eyes filled with intensity and love.

"You mean it?" I whispered.

"Yes, my love, I truly do. Everything is going to be fine now and we'll have our happily ever after," he said with a blinding smile.

"Now, as for what I'm going to do, well I've been corresponding with the owner of the Harvey House and we've come to an understanding. We will be expanding the house to include extra rooms which will be rented out to visitors who need a temporary place to stay before moving on in their journey. I will be investing in the venture and I will also run that part of the business while Esme continues to run the Harvey House restaurant."

My heart hammered in excitement.

"Really?" I exclaimed. "That's a wonderful idea!"

"You think so?"

"Absolutely Edward, and you're the perfect man for the job."

"I'm trying to be a better man for you Bella; a man who deserves you."

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, "you are a wonderful man already; the perfect man for me. I love you more than I ever thought was possible to love anyone. I never thought my heart would be so full again after losing my parents, but you have brought joy back into my life."

"And you have done the same for me. You're my best gal!" He exclaimed with a hearty chuckle.

I slapped him playfully on the chest before leaning in to kiss him once again. We became lost in the kiss; lost in each other and all was right in our world.

* * *

**Alrighty, what do all of you think? Please leave me reviews. I love to hear what all of you think! Thanks for all of your support. I have the most amazing readers! Until next time…..**


	17. Ready

**First things first….**

**Disclaimer: So surprising news, I still don't own it! This is just for fun.**

**Hello out there! So SURPRISE, I'm still alive! I wish I had more time to write and update more but real life kicks my ass! Thanks to all of you who continue to read.**

**Oh! I do have some pretty awesome news! 'Leap of Faith' was nominated in the Twinklings Walk of Fame for the 'Hidden Gem' Award. I don't know who nominated me but you have my undying gratitude. Please, please vote for me. I'm pretty sure I have no chance of winning, haha, but I'm honored to be nominated. The link for the Awards blog where you can vote is on my profile!**

**Alright…now on to the really good stuff. Enjoy!**

**READ ON!

* * *

BPOV**

The month that followed our revealing conversation was a busy one. Edward and I didn't get to spend much time together but we made the most of it. Operation of the saloon had finally been handed over to Felix who had begged Edward to stay on as a silent partner. Edward was reluctant at first but Felix assured him that he wouldn't regret it. He trusted Edward above all others and knew he was the only person he could ask to be his business partner. He just wanted someone reliable around to help him make the big decisions and Edward was that person to him. Even though that didn't take up a lot of his time, his new business venture did. True, he was just next door but there was always so much to do. He was always overseeing one thing or another and even pitching in when needed. I missed my Edward but I knew all of this hard work would pay off in the end. Edward wasn't the only one staying busy though. The Harvey House was being bombarded with more business than ever. More people were moving into town which meant more visitors and more work hours for me. Sometimes we would sneak away for a minute or two just to steal a kiss or watch the other work. I did love watching that man work.

A knock at the front door broke me from my visions of Edward vigorously working and I went to answer. Ben Cheney stood on the other side with Angela by his side. That was a new development too. The moment Ben had laid eyes on Angela during the dance, he was a goner. They were practically inseparable and her parents adored him.

"Hi you two, come in!"

"Sorry, we can't stay," Ben replied, "we're headed over to Angela's to have dinner with her folks and Pop. A telegram came through for you, so we thought we'd bring it by on our way."

"Oh, well, thank you."

"Sure thing," he said handing me the telegram.

"I've got a new book you might be interested in, Bella," Angela piped in, "I'll bring it by tomorrow."

"Great, bring it in the afternoon before the dinner rush."

"Okay, I'll see you then," she said, smiling as she and Ben turned to leave.

"Enjoy your dinner," I yelled after them.

I shut the door and immediately tore open the envelope holding the telegram. I was a little nervous about receiving a telegram and found myself silently praying the whole time that everything was okay.

The telegram was from Jacob. My heart raced, worry washed over me but quickly dissolved as I read the contents.

_Bella_

_Ness and I are getting married in two weeks on the 15__th__. _

_Would love for you to be there. Need you to be there._

_Please let me know if you can come._

_Please, please, please be there._

_Jacob_

Of course I would be there. I wouldn't miss the wedding of my best friend, the brother of my heart, for anything in the world. I ran back to the kitchen in search of Esme. She was there, leaning against the counter with Carlisle.

"Hello you two."

"Hello Bella," Carlisle exclaimed.

"Esme, I need to ask you something."

"Sure sweetie, is something wrong."

"Oh, no, not at all. It's about my friend Jacob, from Ohio. You remember me talking about him?"

"Oh yes dear, I do. Is he okay?"

"Yes, more than okay. He's getting married on the 15th. He wants me to come. I wanted to see if it would be okay for me to take some time off to go to the wedding and spend some time with them before the wedding."

"Yes, you most certainly can! You must! I'm assuming you'll need to leave in the next couple of days to ensure you'll have plenty of time for the journey and to spend time with your family, correct?"

I smiled at her referring to them as my family. They really were.

"Yes, I will. I hate to leave you here short on help though."

"Don't think of it dear. I'll see if Angela could come in and help a bit. We'll be just fine. You go enjoy your time and come back home to us safely."

"Thank you Esme! I need to go find Edward."

"Alright dear, bring him over for dinner. He needs to take a break."

"I'll try," I said smiling. Esme was a mother to everybody. She was always worried about her 'babies'.

I practically ran all the way next door calling out for Edward.

"Edward! Edward!"

He came running around the building looking panicked.

"Bella! What? What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong Edward. I'm sorry I scared you. I just really need to talk to you."

He blew out a relieved breath and hugged me close.

"Thank God everything's okay," he said softly before pulling back just a bit to look at me.

Sometimes Edward would hold me close like this, his arms wrapped securely around my waist, his eyes looking over my face as if he was memorizing what I looked like. I loved these moments, they were so tender and so sweet. He smiled at me gently before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. My whole body tingled from the contact. I was sure this feeling would never go away with him. This man was my everything.

We pulled away quickly, not wanting to give the workers a show. That would be highly improper.

"Come sit on the porch with me. I need to talk to you," I said softly grabbing his hand and pulling him toward Harvey House.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" He asked nervously.

"Yes," I said as we sat down, "I've got some good news. You remember hearing me talk about my friend Jacob right?"

"Yes, many times my love," he said with that heart melting smirk.

"Well, I received a telegram from him just a few moments ago. He is getting married on the 15th and he wants me to be there."

"That's wonderful news!"

"I think so too. Ness is perfect for him. The only thing is I would need to leave in the next day or two. I want to spend some time with them both before the wedding day and the journey is long."

"Oh," he said frowning.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked quietly with a sad look on his face.

"Most likely two weeks, maybe three, if Billy convinces me to stay longer. I know he'll try," I said smiling fondly.

"Three weeks," he whispered.

"I," he paused, "I can't….it's going to be so lonesome without you here but I know it's important for you to share in this happy moment with Jacob."

"I wish you could go," I said moving closer to him and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I do too but there's just too much to get done. I just can't."

"I know and I understand. You'll see, time will fly by and I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah," he said quietly as he moved away and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I need to get back to work. See you later?"

"Yes, you need to come by for dinner! Esme's orders," I said smiling brightly at him to try and lift his spirits.

"Oh, well, I'm supposed to be meeting with Felix. Another night, okay?"

I was confused by his behavior, by his sudden change in demeanor.

"Edward?" I asked.

"I need to go. Bye Bella," he said brokenly before jogging away from me.

Tears gathered in my eyes.

Was he mad at me?

Why would he be mad at me? I wasn't leaving him forever.

Suddenly anger boiled within me. How dare he get angry with me over this! At least _I_ told him I was leaving and didn't just go away without a goodbye.

I ran inside, headed up to my room and started to pack for my trip with tears streaming down my face.

"Bella?" I heard Esme say behind me. The concern in her voice made me sob.

"Oh sweetheart," she whispered pulling me to her in a tight hug, "what's wrong?"

"Edward is mad at me," I cried.

"What? Surely not. Here, let's sit down," she said leading me to sit down on the bed.

"There, now calm down and tell me what happened."

I took a deep, calming breath but my voice still shook when I told her what happened.

"I told him about Jacob getting married and then that I was planning to be away for at least two weeks, maybe three. We talked about how he couldn't go because of all the work he has to do with getting the hotel running and he started to act strangely. He jumped away from me, told me he had to go and ran away. I don't understand Esme. Why would he be angry with me? I didn't just leave without telling him. I didn't do to him what he did to me."

"Bella, I don't think Edward is angry with you. I think he's sad that you're going to be gone and he doesn't know how to deal with that; how to deal with his emotions."

"Why couldn't he just talk to me about it?"

Esme giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Dear, you still have so much to learn about men. Men don't like to seem weak in front of others, especially in front of the special woman in their lives. Perhaps he just didn't want you to see him hurt."

"Maybe," I said softly, "maybe he'll be better when I get back. I'm planning on leaving tomorrow morning now. I can purchase my ticket then and be on my way."

"Bella, don't rush off just because you're hurt. That wouldn't be the best thing to do."

"I'm not Esme. I wanted to leave soon anyway, so tomorrow is just as good as the next day right?"

"I suppose so," she said with a frown.

"You don't agree?"

"I think you should talk to Edward before you go, set things right. Don't leave things the way they are."

"I'm not the one that ran away Esme," I snapped. She looked down and started fidgeting with her hands.

"Very well," she replied stiffly. "I have some things to take care of downstairs. Let me know if you need any help."

"Esme," I called out before she could get out of the door. I walked over to her and threw my arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Forgive me?" I murmured into her hair.

"Hush sweetheart," she said stroking my hair. "You're hurt, I understand. There is nothing to forgive. Now," she said pulling me away, holding me out by my shoulders looking at me, "get finished packing. The dinner rush will be here soon and you won't want to deal with packing after that. You must get your rest for that long journey."

"Okay, thank you Esme."

She smiled gently at me before turning to leave.

I packed in a blur, trying not to think of Edward's behavior so I wouldn't cry anymore. I didn't need to look scary for work tonight.

* * *

The next morning dawned sooner than I would have liked. I both dreaded and looked forward to this trip. I still hadn't seen or talked to Edward since our encounter yesterday afternoon. My heart ached at the thought of leaving him behind especially after the way we'd left things, but I needed to be there for my friend. If he couldn't understand that then he wasn't the man I thought he was.

I got up, freshened up and dressed quickly before making my way downstairs where Carlisle waited to escort me to the train.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I packed lightly so you won't have to worry about lugging around that big trunk this time," I said with a chuckle.

Carlisle laughed.

"Thank goodness for that! That thing was a monster! Esme gave me your message for Jacob this morning and I took your message to the telegraph office already."

"That's wonderful Carlisle, thank you so much."

I turned to see Esme, Alice and Rosalie standing in a line behind me.

"Oh Bella," Alice cried throwing herself at me and nearly squeezing the breath out of me, "I'm going to miss you!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Alice, I'm coming back."

"I know but it's going to be so sad without you here."

"Oh come on now, you've got Jasper. You won't be thinking about me that much," I joked.

"You're wrong about that Bella," Rose replied. "You've become like a sister to us. We will miss you more than you know."

Both girls gathered around me as we shared a group hug.

"I'll miss you girls too. I promise to be back as soon as I can."

We broke away and I turned to see Esme waiting for me with open arms. I hugged her tightly.

"You be safe my sweet girl. We'll be here to welcome you back when you come home."

"I'm going to miss all of you so much. I'll be back as soon as I can," I promised as I went to hug each of them again.

"Bella, we better get going. The train will be here soon," Carlisle said breaking up our moment.

"Yes, of course. Thank you," I said turning to walk toward him.

"Oh dear, I almost forget," Esme exclaimed running out of the room quickly only to return with a basket.

"I had to make sure you had something to eat on your journey. You keep this with you. There should be enough there to keep you through."

"Thank you Esme, so much," I smiled reaching out to squeeze her hand.

I once again turned toward Carlisle and walked to where he stood at the front door, turning once more to wave goodbye to my girls.

"Bye. See you soon," I said before turning away and walking out the door.

We began to walk toward the train but my heart was tugging me in a different direction.

"Carlisle, wait."

"What is it Bella?"

"I need to see if Edward is next door. I don't want to leave without seeing him."

Carlisle smiled gently and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll wait here."

I walked around the corner of the house, toward the cluster of workers.

"Hello," I called out, "is Edward here?"

One of the men walked toward me shaking his head.

"No ma'am, I ain't seen Mr. Masen this mornin'. He left us last night, said he had something to take care of. I ain't seen him since. Sorry ma'am. Want me to tell him you were here?"

"No," I said quietly, my heart breaking , "thank you for your time."

I turned away quickly and made my way back to Carlisle.

He opened his mouth to say something, took one look at my face and decided to remain quiet. I walked past him headed toward the train and he quickly settled in beside me.

Most of the walk to the train was silent but Carlisle decide to break in just before we reached the train depot.

"Everything will be fine Bella, you'll see."

"I know Carlisle. Thank you," I said choking back the tears that were threatening to spill.

The train was just pulling in as we reached the little depot. While I purchased my ticket, Carlisle took my luggage to be stored with the others. Once I had my tickets in hand, I headed over to the boarding platform.

"Want me to wait with you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, you go on back. I'll be fine."

I wanted to be alone. No, that wasn't true. I wanted Edward.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying with you."

"I'm sure. Thank you Carlisle."

"Okay, have a safe trip Bella."

I smiled and watched as Carlisle walked away. I suddenly felt so alone even being surrounded by all of these people.

"All aboard!" The conductor yelled and I began following behind the line of people to board the train.

My heart ached and felt even more hollow with each step I took toward that train. I was happy to go see Jacob and Billy but scared of what I would be coming back to.

Just as I was about to step on to the train a loud cry caught my attention.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!"

I turned to see Edward riding up on his horse, yelling for me.

"Bella, wait!"

He jumped off the horse and began running across the lane toward the platform. I turned away from the train and ran toward him.

As I ran toward him, I watched the usually always graceful Edward Masen trip over his own feet and fall face forward in the dirt.

"Edward!" I cried out running faster to him.

He was pushing himself up just as I reached him. I dropped everything I was carrying as I reached him and reached out to help him up. He waved me off but smiled beautifully at me.

"Bella," he said standing up and dusting himself off.

"I'm so sorry, love. I'm such a terrible person."

"No, you're not Edward. You were just upset."

"That's no excuse for treating you the way I did. I love you, so much. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you too."

"Good, then you won't mind me coming along with you?"

"What?" I asked, my mind swirling with confusion.

"I worked it all out. Felix is going to help the guys out. He knows what I want. I'm coming with you. I don't want to be separated from you ever again my sweet, beautiful girl. Can I come with you?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh Edward, I'm so happy," I said throwing myself into his arms.

"Me too love," he whispered into my neck.

"Now, I think we have a train to board," he said, waving a ticket at me.

"How did you get a ticket so fast?"

"Carlisle," he answered with a smirk.

"He knew then? Is that why he was telling me everything would be okay?"

"Well, he knew I was trying. He purchased the ticket hoping it would be the last push I needed. He saw me rushing toward the train, stopped me, handed me the ticket and said 'have a safe journey, my friend.'"

We both laughed and my heart filled with love for these wonderful people I had around me.

"Are you ready?" He asked, leaning down to pick up my things and offering me his free arm.

"Yes, I'm ready. More now than ever," I replied looping my arm through his and leaning in close as we walked toward the train.

I was ready. Ready for this journey with Edward and ready to spend my life with him. We were going to be just fine.

* * *

**Sooooo….what do we think? Surely you didn't think I'd let them stay away from each other that long! They'd go insane. I'm now not entirely sure how many chapters are left. This chapter went a little differently than I had first planned, so…..there may be more chapters than I expected. That's a good thing right? Alright….enough of my rambling. I hope all of you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! Oh, and don't forget to check out the 'Leap of Faith Outtakes' for Jasper's Point of View of his accident. I finally decided to just post it! Okay….shutting up now!**


	18. Family Blessing

**First things first…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or 'The Harvey Girls' but I do own my original writing and ideas here so please don't plagiarize. It's SO not cool!**

**Howdy! So, yes, I'm still alive out here and I have a new chapter for you. I've actually had it written for a couple of weeks now but with the posting problems going on here on FF I decided to wait until things were running a bit more smoothly. Anyway….here's the chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it. I had fun writing it.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Our journey to Ohio seemed to be moving along quicker than I thought it would. Maybe it was because of the lovely woman beside me or because I was so nervous that I thought I might pass out. I had never felt this anxious in my life….never. I was happy to be with Bella, to spend this time with her but I was terrified of meeting Billy and Jacob. They were her family even if the same blood didn't run through their veins. They were all she'd had left when her parents had died. They cared for her and provided for her. I knew their opinion would be important to her and I was afraid they would find me unworthy of a woman like Bella. What would I do if she agreed with them and decided to stay in Ohio? What kind of existence could I lead without her? How would I be able to cope with each day knowing she might be in the arms of another man, building a life with him, building a family with him? I couldn't. I knew that. I would be miserable.

"What are you thinking about so diligently over there Edward?"

I looked over to see Bella with her eyebrow lifted in question but with a small smile of amusement on her face.

"I can see worry written all over your face. You don't hide your emotions very well you know."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm not being very good company am I?"

She scooted closer to me, looping her arm through mine as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"On the contrary, you are excellent company. You always are," she said as she shifted her head to look at me.

The breath was almost knocked out of me as I saw the love reflected there. I desperately wanted to kiss her but knew I couldn't in front of our fellow passengers. She must have known what I was thinking as she smiled at me, leaned up and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

I reached up to cup her cheek and caressed it with my thumb as I lost myself in her entrancing eyes.

"I want to kiss you," I whispered.

She blushed and ducked her head before looking back up at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I know. Me too."

I groaned and pulled away from her slightly.

"Damn propriety," I protested quietly. "I think I should be able to kiss you whenever I please without it being deemed improper. I love you and I just want to show it!"

Bella laughed out loud making an elderly lady across the way scowl at her. Grumpy old bat. My girl could laugh whenever she wanted, however loud she wanted to.

"Oh Edward, I love you too. You make me laugh and…well….I agree with you," she said blushing again. "I don't understand why showing affection to each other is such a taboo as long as we aren't being inappropriate. People just don't seem to understand. I'm pretty sure my sitting as close as I am to you is exactly why that lady keeps scowling at me. She thinks I'm some two bit hussy or something. Of course, we aren't engaged or married so I should really keep my distance," she said starting to move away from me but I tightened my arm around hers keeping her next to me.

"No, let her scowl Bella. I want you near me."

She smiled and nodded her head at me.

"Besides, she doesn't know for sure that you aren't my fiancée or my…wife."

She blushed prettily when I said the word wife and my heart fluttered at the idea.

_Marry me, _I thought but I couldn't say it out loud. Not yet. I had two people to talk to before I did that. I might not be able to ask her father for her hand in marriage but I would discuss it with the man who had stepped in as her father figure as well as the man she considered her brother. I had to show Billy and Jacob Black that I was worthy of her and that I would give her the happiest life I could give her if she would have me.

"That's true," she said shyly.

We sat quietly for a long time watching the scenery as it passed by. I knew we were drawing closer to our destination and I began to shift in my seat as my nerves started to get the best of me again.

"You're nervous," Bella stated.

"Yes, very."

"Don't be," she said squeezing my arm.

"You look at me Edward Masen," she demanded and I did as she said, looking into those beautiful eyes that always had a way of calming me.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

"They don't even know I'm coming with you. I'm afraid they'll think I'm rude by imposing on them and their time with you."

"Nonsense," she scoffed. "They'll be happy to meet you. I've written to Jacob about you. He knows you are important to me. They might try to intimidate you a bit at first, I won't lie, but it's only because they feel like it's their duty to step in and examine you and your character as my father would. You're getting it easy here Edward. My father would have been ten times worse than Billy and Jacob will be put together."

She laughed at her statement but I could see the sadness in her eyes as she spoke of her father.

"Hey," I said gently as I grabbed her chin and tilted her face to mine, "I would have loved to meet your father. He had to be a great man to raise an incredible woman like you. I know I missed out on meeting someone I would have loved too. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you," she whispered as tears pooled in her eyes.

Quiet overtook us once again until we finally reached our destination.

"Oh, I see Jacob and Billy!" Bella exclaimed as she looked out the window. "And Nessie too! I can't believe they all showed up to greet us," she said waving excitedly to the group of people standing on the platform. They waved back happily as they saw Bella practically pressed up against the window in her excitement to greet them.

"They're all here to greet you love, remember? I'm just the ne'er do well that tagged along with you," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh hush," she said as she smacked me on the arm, "you are _not _a ne'er do well and stop being so fidgety. Everything will be fine. They'll love you. I'm sure of it. And just to set your mind at ease—because I know what you've been thinking about in that over active mind of yours'—I wouldn't care if they didn't love you. Even if they demanded that I stay here in Ohio far away from you, I wouldn't. I love you and nothing is going to change that. You'd just have to kidnap me and steal me away back to New Mexico."

I smiled at her.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I know you better than I know myself. Now, let's go. I'm so ready to see them."

"Okay love," I said offering my arm to her as we descended down the train aisle toward the exit.

My heart hammered in my chest as we drew nearer and I thought it was going to burst out of my chest as we exited the train and the bright smiles on the faces of our greeting party suddenly disappeared and turned into looks of confusion and annoyance—or perhaps I was just imagining the annoyance.

"Billy! Jacob! Nessie!" Bella yelled as she lunged forward and hugged Billy tightly.

"Hello sweetheart. It's so good to see you," he said as he pulled her away from him by her shoulders and started at her.

"Beautiful girl, I've missed you so," he said with unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"I've missed you too," she said quietly before turning in my direction.

Billy looked at me curiously but I saw no malice in his gaze.

"Hello Mr. Black," I said extending my hand which he took in a firm handshake, "Edward Masen, it's a pleasure to meet you sir. Bella has nothing but the best to say about you and your son," I said in a rush.

Billy held my gaze as he squeezed my hand.

"Did she now? Well, I haven't heard anything about you. Did you pick up this scoundrel on the train Isabella?" Billy asked seriously.

"No, I most certainly did not and you know it!" Bella exclaimed raising her eyebrow at him in challenge.

Billy laughed loudly, released my hand and smacked me hard on the back.

"I'm just joshin' ya kid. It's nice to finally meet you."

I laughed along with him feeling more of my nervousness wash away.

"You too sir. I'm sorry for just showing up like this but I thought it was a good time to meet Bella's family and…well….I didn't want to be separated from her to be honest," I admitted shyly.

"First, drop this sir nonsense. You call me Billy. Second, you never need an invitation to visit my home. Anyone that Bella cares about is family too and welcome anytime."

"Thank you sir…I mean Billy. I appreciate that."

He smiled kindly and turned toward the other two members of our greeting party.

"This is my son, Jacob," he said gesturing to the mammoth of a man next to him. Jacob was intimidating in size but Bella told me he was as gentle as a lamb unless you harmed those he loved.

"Edward," he said quietly while shaking my hand firmly in his. I thought he was going to break my fingers. I knew this was a quiet threat. He was telling me to treat their girl right or he'd break more than my fingers. I was sure of it.

"And this," Jacob said smiling lovingly at the woman next to him, "is my bride, Nessie."

"Hello," she said offering her hand to me. I took it gently in mine and shook it before quickly letting it go. I was afraid if I lingered too long that Jacob might kill me over it.

"I'm glad to meet all of you and looking forward to witnessing the joyous occasion."

Jacob snorted with a grin on his face.

"Hmm…I don't know about that. I'm not sure I'd call it a joyous occasion. Somebody had to marry her," he said laughing until Nessie elbowed him in the gut.

"Shut up you goof. You know it's the other way around. No other girl would have you so I took pity on you."

He pulled her to him, kissed her softly on the forehead and smiled down at her.

"Lucky me."

She looked up at him with a smile that matched his own.

"Remember that," she said.

"You know I will," he said leaning toward her as if he were going to kiss her until he heard a throat clear.

Billy was looking at his son with a grin.

"Not here son. You know the rules."

"Sure, sure, I hate the rules," he said with a scowl.

"Me too," I replied before I could stop myself.

I looked at them wide-eyed as they started at me but we all soon dissolved into laughter.

"You're alright Edward," Jacob said as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Um, thanks…you too."

"Alright, let's get home. I know you two must be tired from such a long journey and hungry. Rachel is cooking us a big feast tonight. I'm going to eat until I pass out," Billy said laughing.

As we set off on our journey to their home I felt more at ease. So far things were going much more smoothly than I had expected but I was still nervous about asking for Bella's hand in marriage. I didn't think they were going to tell me no now. They seemed to like me but I was still scared that they would suddenly look unfavorably upon me and refuse to give us their blessing. I could only hope that they would see that my intentions were honorable and that all I wanted was to spend my life with a woman that I cherished.

**_LOF LOF LOF_**

The Blacks had a lovely home. It was certainly different than most homes you would see back in New Mexico where people were still building towns, still settling the area. Billy's daughter, Rachel, welcomed us all with open arms and led us into a dining room full of one of the most bountiful feasts I had seen in a while. Billy did, in fact, try to eat until he passed out but his daughter put a stop to that much to his disappointment.

After dinner, Rachel and Nessie dragged Bella off to talk about wedding plans and I was left with Jacob and Billy. This was my opportunity to talk to them and I knew I had to take it. My heart hammered in my chest and I felt like it was going to fly into my throat.

"Billy, Jacob, I need to speak with the two of you about something," I said as they sat down on the comfortable looking chairs on their front porch.

"Sure, son, what's on your mind?"

I stood in front of them, taking a deep breath before pouring out my feelings to them.

"Well, Bella and I have been courting for a while now. I know she and I had sort of a rocky start though I'm not sure how much you know about that. I love her. My intentions toward her are entirely honorable. I'd do anything for her. The two of you are her family and I feel it is my duty to ask you for your blessing. I'd like to marry her. I want to build a life and a family with her and I hope you will give us your blessing. It would mean so much to both of us," I said, looking back and forth at each of them making sure to look them in the eyes to show my sincerity.

"You really love her?" Billy asked.

"Yes sir," I said still looking him in the eye, "with all of my heart."

"Will you be able to provide her?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I will. I am building a new business which I'm certain will be successful and I also have some family money that I've saved back."

They both shook their heads as they mulled over this information.

"You'll bring her back to visit us sometime won't you?" Billy asked quietly.

"Yes sir, you have my word," I said placing my hand over my heart. "I would hope you would want to see me again too and any grandchildren we might give you."

Billy smiled at this as did Jacob.

"Sounds like you're pretty set on marrying her Edward."

"I am sir, I never knew I would find somebody like her. I'd be a fool to let her go."

"Yes, you certainly would. You know I always hoped that she and Jacob would get married."

Jacob groaned and covered his face with his hand.

"Hush boy, I said 'I hoped'. Those two wouldn't have it though. I think I just wanted to officially make her my daughter even if it was just as daughter-in-law. I have to say though, I'm so happy that Nessie will be getting that title. She's a wonderful woman."

"Yeah," Jacob whispered with a smile, "that she is."

"I don't know you well Edward. I only know what Jacob has told me from his letters with Bella but I know that Bella would never love someone who wasn't a good man. She would want to marry someone that her father would have been proud to call son."

"I haven't had the best past sir but I promise that I am working hard to be a man worthy of her. I know I'll never be but I'm going to try every day of my life and I will make her happy. I promise."

"Edward, I don't need to know about your past. It's called the past for a reason and it's best left behind you. I can see you are an honorable man and I can see how much you care about her. I'm not going to give you a big lecture here but I want you to know that if you ever hurt her they'll never find your body," he said looking at me menacingly.

"We'll make sure of it," Jacob said darkly.

"Yes, I understand. I promise to make her smile every single day."

"Good boy," he said smiling.

"What do you think Jake? Should we give him our blessing?"

Jacob looked me over seriously again, turned to his father with a smile and shook his head.

"Well, you've got our vote kid. Now you've just gotta get our girl to say yes."

"Yes, I do. I certainly hope she does. Thank you, sir. Thank you, Jacob. This means so much to me."

"You're welcome kid, and stop calling me sir. I told you to call me Billy. I'm going to bust you in that thick skull of yours' if you do it again," he said with a chuckle.

"Sorry Billy. Thanks again"

"You're welcome, so when are you planning on asking her?" Jacob asked.

"I'd like to ask her before we leave but I don't know how to go about doing it. I'm not familiar with the area so I don't know where to take her."

Jacob and Billy both turned to each other and smiled.

"We know just the place," they said together.

* * *

**So? What do all of you think? Are you excited about the proposal? I hope I can do it justice! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy and I love hearing from all of you. A big thanks to all of my faithful reviewers and to those of you who continue to read my little story. Oh, and a big WELCOME to my new readers. We are drawing closer to the end but I don't have an exact number count. I'm thinking somewhere around three chapters left…..we'll see. **

**Follow me on Twitter if you like...mistymisfit26...**

**Until next chapter…..**


	19. I Want A Love Like That

**First things first….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or 'The Harvey Girls'. I'm just having a little fun with them.**

**Hiya! So, yes, I'm still alive out here. I'm so thankful to all of you who continue to read and continue to leave me the most lovely reviews. I've been thrilled to see an influx of new readers lately. Welcome to my little story. I hope you enjoy it. I think it will be coming to an end soon though I'm not completely sure how much longer it will be. Enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Ever since last night Edward had been acting odd. He was still very attentive and loving but he was jumpy; anxious. He was currently concentrating heavily on his breakfast plate.

"Edward?"

He jumped in his seat a bit when Rachel called his name.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see if you wanted anymore juice."

"Umm…no, thank you," he mumbled which was very uncharacteristic of him. I narrowed my eyes in Billy and Jacob's direction suspecting that they had said something to upset him last night. However, when they saw the look I was giving them, they discretely put their hands up in a sign of surrender and I knew that my assumption was wrong. They wouldn't deny it if they had said something to bother him. I turned back to watch Edward with worry.

"Edward?" I called and his fork clattered on to his plate as he jumped again.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked tilting my head toward the front room.

"Uh….yeah," he muttered.

We both excused ourselves and made our way to the front room. Once we were there I grabbed his hands in mine and looked up at him anxiously.

He stared into my eyes and I could see the war waging there. What could be causing him such emotions?

"What's wrong Edward? I'm worried!" I exclaimed.

He closed his eyes and turned his face from me.

"I promise everything is okay love," he said turning back to gaze into my eyes lovingly.

"I've just got something on my mind is all. How about we go out somewhere this afternoon and spend some time alone together?"

"That sounds lovely Edward," I replied with a smile.

He smiled back with that smile that always melted my heart.

"Would you possibly like to show me your old home? I mean, I don't want to bring up painful memories for you but I'd love to see where you grew up."

"Oh Edward," I sighed, "I would love that. It's been too long since I've been back home and I'd love to see the place."

I knew going to my childhood home would dredge up many memories—painful and good—but I wanted to share that with Edward. I wanted him to see the home that my parents built for us.

_LOF LOF LOF_

**EPOV**

I had been a nervous wreck all morning. I kept losing focus on the conversations around me. I was jumpy and I was worrying Bella. It was written all over her lovely face. I couldn't help it though. Today was the day and I wanted this to be perfect. She deserved to have the perfect proposal. I wanted to create a story with her that she could share with our children, grandchildren and hopefully even our great-grandchildren. I didn't believe that she would tell me no but there was still that small amount of doubt that nagged at my brain and had my heart twisting with worry in my chest.

"Ready?"

I jumped at the sound of Bella's voice after being lost in my thoughts and nerves once again.

"Sorry," she said.

"No need for an apology my love," I said reaching my hand out to take hers' and clutched it tightly.

"Let's go, I'm ready to see your childhood home," I said as I stood from my seat and lead her to the door.

Our journey was a quiet one. Bella's face held a look of contemplation and she seemed to be deep in thought. I squeezed her hand that rested on my arm and she turned to me and smiled.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

"My parents," she said quietly and I could see the tears pool in her eyes.

"Oh sweet girl, if this is too difficult for you we can go back."

"No, no Edward. I want to go there. I want to remember them. I just wish that they would be there when we got there. Alive and there to welcome me home with open arms."

"Me too. It would have been an honor to know them."

_LOF LOF LOF_

Soon enough a beautiful home came into view. I was in awe of it. It was white, with this lovely big porch that held rocking chairs and a swing. There was a garden which looked as if it was still being taken care of and full of colorful, beautiful flowers.

"Wow," I whispered.

I heard a sniffle and looked over to see a few tears escaping my sweet Bella's eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," I sighed as we came to a stop in front of the house.

"It's okay," she said shakily turning to look at me with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Oh my love," I whispered as I cradled her face in my hands. I leaned in to place a kiss on her nose but she surprised me by lifting her lips to mine. It was sweet but sad as I tasted her tears.

I pulled away and stroked her lovely face.

"Ready?"

She nodded her head. I jumped down and ran around to her side. I placed my hands on her waist and she rested hers on my shoulders. As I gently lifted her down our eyes stayed locked on each others' and something shifted within me. The complete look of love and trust she gave to me washed away my nerves. Suddenly I wasn't anxious because I was afraid of rejection. I was anxious to ask her and hear her say 'yes' to my question.

"Show me where you grew up," I said quietly as I took her hand.

She looked towards the house and smiled softly.

"My mother loved those old rocking chairs. Dad made them himself," she said as we stepped on to the porch towards them.

"Wow, they're incredible Bella; such beautiful craftsmanship."

"He was very talented," she said quietly.

"And my mother, she loved her plants. I see Billy is making sure they're kept alive. She would be happy about that. She would spend hours in that garden. Dad loved to watch her. They were so in love Edward. I would watch them from my window sometimes. Dad would come home to find Mom working in the garden and smile as he quietly walked up behind her. Throughout the years she had grown accustomed to him sneaking up behind her but she still pretended to be startled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the neck. She would whirl around and smack him on the arm as they laughed. He would caress her cheek with his hand, tuck her hair behind her ear and kiss her sweetly. I would turn away then and give them privacy but as I grew older I longed to have that for myself."

Suddenly she started sobbing. I led her over to sit on the swing and just held her, letting her cry. She needed this time to grieve properly.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"No, no Bella, don't apologize. You've lost so much. You need to grieve. I'm here for you, always."

"I love you," she said as she looked up to me.

"As I love you," I said as I kissed her softly once again.

"I'd like to show you the rest now."

I nodded my head in agreement and let her lead me around. She gave me the grand tour of this beautiful home. I heard stories from her childhood and she shared memories of her parents. She had never shared this much of her past with me and I was grateful that Billy and Jacob had suggested bringing her back here. I wanted to know all of her and for her to know all of me. This was the best way to start.

"Oh, let's go out back! You'll love it out there."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the back door. The back garden was absolutely breathtaking. There were brick pathways lined with rosebushes and an absolutely beautiful gazebo at the very edge of the garden.

"Wow." I was in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it? This is my favorite part of this place. I used to take a blanket out to the gazebo all the time and just lay out there and read for hours. Dad built it for Mom for their 5th Anniversary.

"He _was_ extremely talented Bella."

"Yeah, I know," she whispered with a look of fondness washing over her.

I grabbed her hand and led her over to it. As we stepped on to the gazebo, I looked out at the property to see a lake in the distance.

"Dad loved to fish and Mom would sometimes stand here to watch him. He would turn around and wave knowing she was there watching."

I wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tightly to my side as we stared out at the water. She laid her head against my shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you for suggesting this Edward. I needed it."

"You're welcome but I have to admit, I had ulterior motives," I said looking at her with a grin.

"Did you?" She replied as amusement danced in her eyes.

"And what sir could you have possibly hoped to accomplish by bringing me here."

"Well, something that I hope will make you very happy."

I reached into my pocket, finding the ring box tucked there and stroking my thumb across it.

"Edward?"

I realized I had been quiet for entirely too long.

"Sorry love, I have something very important to ask you," I said smiling at her as I dropped down on one knee in front of her.

She gasped as she threw the hand I wasn't holding over her mouth.

"Edward," she sighed.

"When we first got here to your childhood home you told me that you dreamed of having a love like your parents had. I know, without a shadow of a doubt that I can give you that; that we can have that. I've loved you before I even met you face to face. You've made me a better man and you've brought so much joy into my life. I adore you and I want to build a life with you. I want to raise a family with you and grow old with you. Bella, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

She sobbed loudly before dropping to her knees and throwing her arms around my neck.

"Yes Edward! I will marry you," she said as she laughed joyfully.

"I pulled her away gently and kissed her softly before reaching down, taking her left hand and placing the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It was my mother's," I replied tenderly.

"Oh Edward, I will cherish it always."

"As I will cherish you. Thank you Bella. You have made me happier today than I have ever been in my entire life."

I sat back, leaning against the side of the gazebo as Bella sat in front, turned to the side with her head resting on my chest.

"You've made me happy too Edward," she said as she looked at me reaching up to stroke my cheek.

"I wonder what Billy and Jacob will think?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, they already know."

"What?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well, I figured since you considered them family that it would be best for me to ask their permission to ask for your hand in marriage. They gave us their blessing. It was actually their idea to bring you here."

She laughed loudly.

"Is that why Jacob kept winking at me all morning?"

"Probably so, he was pretty excited about it."

"Oh Edward, thank you for asking them. That means so much to me."

"I wanted everything to be perfect."

"It was. It was more perfect than I could have ever dreamed possible."

We grew quiet for a long time until I broke the silence with a chuckle.

"What?" Bella asked as she smiled at me.

"Can you imagine how the girls are going to react to this?

Bella groaned and burrowed her face into my shirt.

"Alice is going to be unbearable Edward! Maybe we should get married before we go back," she said with a laugh.

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea."

"What?" She exclaimed sitting up quickly and looking at me with a startled but intrigued look.

"Why not? I love you Bella and I don't want to waste anymore time. Let's get married before we go back to Sand Rock. Then Billy and Jacob can be there. We can get married right here in this gazebo."

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"Really. Do you want to?"

She grew quiet as she contemplated the idea and then smiled.

"Yes, let's do it!"

"When?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, Jacob and Ness are getting married in a little over a week. I'd need some time to get ready but I think I could be ready by this Sunday."

"Really? Are you sure? That only gives you four days."

"Yes, I'm sure and it's going to be the most perfect wedding ever," she said leaning in for a kiss.

"Yes, it will," I whispered before my lips touched hers and we lost ourselves in the kiss and dreams of our future as husband and wife.

* * *

**So, how was the proposal? Good? Bad? These characters really took this chapter over from me! I wasn't planning on them getting married before going back. One of you lovely readers actually mentioned this very scenario in your review so I thank you for that. It's actually a pretty great idea. So, as I mentioned in the first note, this will be ending soon. I'm thinking I'll end up with 20 complete chapters and an Epilogue. I'm going to miss this but I'm so ready to begin a new story. My new idea is much different than anything I've ever written but I hope many of you will love it. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I love hearing from all of you! Until next time…..**


	20. Tomorrow Can't Come Soon Enough

**First things first…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but I wish I did!**

**Ummm….hi? Yeah, I'm so sorry! I wouldn't blame any of you if you have completely given up on this story. Life has been crazy. My laptop died, blah. I finally got a new one and then I started a new job! So, real life has gotten in the way of my writing. I'm really hoping to get this story complete by the end of this year though. I hope all of you will stick with me. So, how many of you went to see 'Breaking Dawn'? I did! I really enjoyed it! 'Eclipse' is still my favorite though.**

**Enough of that!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I hadn't seen much of Edward since the day of our engagement and I was missing him. All of the planning for our quickly impending wedding was taking up so much of our time but it would be worth it in the end because he would be my husband. My husband! I was absolutely giddy. I had honestly been a bit nervous but not about marrying Edward. I had been concerned about how our friends back in Sand Rock would react to the news of our decision to get married here. Edward quickly dashed my nerves away.

_Flashback_

"_What if they hate me Edward? What if I get back and the girls don't want anything to do with me anymore because I left them out of my wedding?_

"_Bella, love, they aren't going to hate you. They might be a little disappointed that they didn't get to share in our special day but they will be happy for you."_

"_But Edward, I know Alice had dreams of planning our weddings. She's going to be so disappointed."_

"_She'll be fine Bella. This is your day, not hers, and you should have it wherever and whenever you want. Don't worry sweetheart. Besides, we could always let Alice throw us a reception in Sand Rock so all of our friends there can celebrate our good news."_

"_Oh, Edward! That's a perfect idea!"_

"_Well," he chuckled, "I do have those every once in a while."_

_End flashback_

I felt right about having the wedding here. At first though, I was a little concerned that Nessie might think I was intruding on her special day even though Edward had assured me that Jake saw absolutely no problem with it. Nessie was the bride, not Jake, and some women would get mighty upset over something like this. Not Nessie.

_Flashback_

"_What?" Nessie exclaimed._

"_Edward and I are getting married….this Sunday."_

_Nessie stared at us with her mouth wide open for the longest time until finally she let loose a squeal that would rival any I had ever heard from Alice. She ran towards me and engulfed me in a tight bear hug._

"_Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you!"_

"_You are?" I asked as she stepped back to look at me. "I was so afraid that you would be upset."_

"_Why would I be upset? I know we don't know each other very well but you are part of my family. I love you and I want you to be happy."_

"_Thank you Nessie," I said, blinking back tears. "Will you be my maid of honor?"_

_She gasped and tears gathered and glistened in her eyes._

"_Oh Bella," she said softly, "I would be honored but what about Rachel? You've known her for so long and I wouldn't want to impose on her duty."_

_I smiled at her. She—I had learned—was always so thoughtful._

"_Rachel has been like a sister to me my whole life even though she is much older than me and we didn't see each other often. I have asked her to step in and take a very special place in my wedding, the place that my mother would have held if she would have been here. So, that leaves my maid of honor position open. I promise she would be happy for you. Will you be my maid of honor?"_

"_Yes", she said quietly. "Oh! I'm so excited!" She exclaimed as she threw herself at me and squeezed me in a bear hug._

_End flashback_

Tomorrow was the big day and everything was set in place. We were having a very small ceremony. The only people in attendance would be Billy, Jake, Nessie and Rachel. Everything was working out perfectly. I had gotten my dress back yesterday and it looked lovely. It had been my mother's wedding dress. I had always dreamed of wearing it when I got married and now, after a little cleaning up and updating, it would be my wedding dress to pass down to my daughter someday.

"Good morning, love," Edward said as he joined me on the back patio.

"Good morning," I replied, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Perfect," I said leaning back into his chest as he hugged me from behind. The sun was still rising and I felt so at home standing here watching it with him.

"Are you busy with plans today?" He asked.

"Nope, everything is pretty much set already except for things that will have to wait to be done tomorrow."

"Good, I want to spend some time with my fiancé."

"How about a breakfast picnic by the lake?"

"Sounds perfect, let me go talk to Rachel and I'll help her pack something up for us."

"I can do that Edward."

"No love, I'm happy to do it. I just want to spend time with you before our special day tomorrow."

"Okay," I said with a smile. He was such a sweet man. My man. My soon to be husband.

He kissed me softly, smiled that crooked smile of his and walked back into the house. In no time at all, Rachel had a nice breakfast packed for us. Edward offered me his arm which I happily accepted. I leaned into him, savoring the warmth of his body and my heart swelled with love for him as he looked down at me with a smile that left no doubt in my mind of his love for me.

We found a quiet, clear spot at the lake. Edward set everything up and we snuggled next to each other as we quietly ate our breakfast. Even after we were finished, we stepped out onto the dock, standing there in silence for a while enjoying the serenity and the beauty of our surroundings.

Edward sighed and squeezed me close to him.

"I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

I smiled and turned to look at him, the intense look of love in his eyes nearly taking my breath away.

"I can't wait to marry you either," I whispered.

He gently stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers before taking both of his hands, cupping my face and kissing me with more passion than I can ever remember experiencing before in our kisses. Things intensified quickly and I found my hands grasping at his hair as one of his hands slipped behind my head holding me closer to him. His free hand began to wander as he detached his lips from mine and placed them just behind my ear making me gasp when his mouth found my earlobe.

"Edward," I moaned.

Suddenly he dropped his head to the crook of my neck and groaned.

"I'm sorry, love. I got carried away."

He moved to look at me then and I smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's okay Edward."

"I just want you so much Bella," he said as he grasped be around my waist and held me to him. I looked at him wide eyed as I felt the evidence of his want.

"Soon," I sighed.

"Soon," he agreed.

Edward and I gathered everything up and we walked hand in hand back to the house. The day went by quickly and soon the girls were prying me away from Edward to follow the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride. I laid in bed that night, wide awake and dreaming of our wedding day. I knew sleep wouldn't come easy. No, instead I would stay awake willing the night away and wishing I could hurry the dawn. I was ready to be Mrs. Edward Masen. I squealed and kicked my legs in girlish excitement.

I was broken out of my little private celebration by a tapping at my window. I looked over to see Edward looking in with a smile on his face. I ran over to the window, chuckling at the boyish mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"Edward! What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see my bride."

"Don't you know it's bad luck?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"I don't believe that Bella. We've already had our share of bad luck. I think it's time for our good luck to begin. I don't think seeing you now is going to hurt anything. I love you. I want to be near you."

"And you will. After tomorrow you will have me with you all the time, day and night."

"I'm looking forward to it, especially those nights," he said waggling his eyebrows at me.

I laughed and leaned over to kiss him quickly.

"Bella? Is somebody in there with you?" I heard Nessie ask outside my door. He room was right next door to mine so there was no doubt that she had heard our voices.

"No!" I said a little too loudly.

"Go," I whispered to Edward, giggling like a school girl.

He leaned up to kiss me again.

"Love you," he whispered before turning and running away. I couldn't help but think that it was a good thing I was on the ground floor.

"Bella!" Nessie exclaimed loudly outside my door.

"Coming Ness!"

I opened the door where she waited with her hands on her hips and eyebrow raised.

"Was Edward in there with you?"

"What? No, absolutely not!"

"Uh huh, sure. Guess I'm going to have to have a talk with Jake. He was supposed to be watching him like a hawk! Men!" She said as she turned and walked in the direction of the room Edward was sharing with Jake tonight.

I laughed at her retreating form and sent up a silent prayer for the wrath those men were about to face.

I was overwhelmed with joy at this moment. Things were finally happening for me. I had finally broken out of the rut I had felt stuck in for so long and I couldn't wait to start my new journey with Edward.

Just before I finally succumbed to sleep I thought 'tomorrow can't come soon enough.'

* * *

**I hope to get some reviews. Let me know what you think. The wedding is coming up next! I know, it seems like it's never going to happen but I promise a wedding next time! I think Edward is really ready for it, or maybe he's just ready for the honeymoon, hehehe.**

**Until next chapter…..**


	21. I Do!

**First things first….**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, okay? If I did, I'd be off on some tropical island somewhere being pampered. Damn it! Why didn't I think of this? Onward!**

**Oh my! Is this a new chapter of 'Leap of Faith'? Why, yes it is! Hiya readers! Remember me? I do apologize for the lengthy time between these chapters. I just don't have time to write like I used to and it kills me! There's a bit of a lemon here. Will that make up for anything? I hope it does even though I'm pretty sure I'm AWFUL at writing lemons, haha. So here is the big day! Hope you enjoy it. There will probably only be about two more, maybe three, chapters after this one. I do have some outtakes that I want to do and will be posting on the LOF outtakes (be sure to follow that if you aren't). Shutting up now!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I can't believe I'm getting married today. For so long I had believed this day might never come for me. When my parents died, I withdrew into myself and never dared to dream that I would leave my cocoon of loneliness I had created for myself. Then one little ad in the newspaper changed everything for me. After a few letters, some misunderstandings, a whole lot of arguing and avoidance; I found myself hopelessly in love and ready to start a life with a wonderful man. All morning I had been excited and nervous and now I was only moments away from walking towards him to say my vows, to pledge my love and my life to him forever. Oh how I wish my parents could be here with me. My heart ached so much for their loss at this moment but I knew they were looking down on me today, smiling on our union.

"Ready Bella?" Billy asked as he took my arm.

"Yes," I replied smiling at him as my heart began to race with anticipation.

I fidgeted with my dress for a moment, wanting to look perfect and Billy squeezed my arm.

"You look beautiful, honey. Don't worry."

Rachel had worked diligently day and night to help me alter my mother's wedding gown so it would fit me and look more modern. I was so pleased with the outcome and so happy to have something of my mother's with me on this special day. I was wearing a small pin on my sleeve that my father had worn daily, a silver comb in my hair that Edward had given me and Rachel let me borrow the sapphire necklace that her mother had worn at her own wedding. I was all set.

The back door to the house opened and we walked out towards the gazebo where my sweet Edward was waiting for me. We walked around the back of the guests and finally made our way to the makeshift aisle we had created in the backyard. As everyone stood for my bridal march, I looked up and my eyes finally beheld his face. We had been kept apart for the traditional 24 hours but it had felt like an eternity. Seeing him smile at me like he was right now made me feel like I was home. How could I ever love someone more?

The walk toward him seemed like it would never end but we finally made it and he took my hand as Billy offered it to him.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"Her parents and I do," Billy replied, tears apparent in his voice. He had told me before the ceremony that when asked this question he would include my parents. He felt that, even though they weren't there to speak the words themselves, they should have a part in it. I was deeply touched and so happy that he did.

"Thank you. You all may be seated."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

The reverend continued with his speech but I could only focus on Edward. I tried to concentrate on what the reverend was saying but I just couldn't. I felt as if we were in a bubble all to ourselves. I couldn't stop staring at him as I silently thanked God for giving me such a wonderful companion.

"I do," I heard Edward say softly but with such conviction that I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Bella, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" I practically yelled which made me blush fiercely. I heard Edward chuckle along with our little gathering of guests and I wanted to find a hole somewhere to crawl into. However, the look of absolute adoration on Edward's face calmed me and my embarrassment was soon forgotten.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Loud claps and yells could be heard from our guests as Edward grabbed me, tipped me backwards and kissed me with as much passion as was acceptable in front of a group of people. Too soon he pulled away from me, lifted us back up and caressed my face with his hand.

"Hi, Mrs. Masen," he said with a smile.

"Hi, Mr. Masen."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," I replied leaning up to kiss him once more.

"Alright you two! There'll be plenty of time for that later. Let's eat!" Jacob yelled. Nessie smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked petulantly.

"For acting like a child and ruining their romantic moment!"

"Awe sweetheart, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Jacob Black!" Nessie walked away muttering things about him that none of us probably needed to hear and he walked behind her like a whipped puppy. Poor Jake, we knew who would rule that roost.

"Come, love, let's join our guests for a little while but not too long. I have plans for you later and I want you all to myself."

"Do you now?" I asked as my heart began to race.

"Yes indeed," he replied, his eyes filled with desire.

I was ready to explore this part of our life together and I'll admit; I was as anxious to get this part over as he was so we could begin our own private celebration. Yet, I was still nervous. My own mother had talked to me a little bit about what to expect on my wedding night but she still left me with lots of questions. Thankfully I had Esme. One night we sat down and she answered all of my questions. I was still a little apprehensive but she had assured me that everything would be okay. I knew it would. Edward loved me and I knew he would be gentle and take care of me. I knew I didn't have to worry about him hurting me unnecessarily.

**~~LOF~~**

Our guests had finally left and we were alone in my family home. As a wedding present, Nessie and Rachel—along with the help of a reluctant Jake who _did not_ want to be involved in our love life—took one of the guestrooms and turned it into a room fit for royalty. It was beautiful and just perfect for our first night together as husband and wife. Since we wouldn't really be having a traditional honeymoon, I was thrilled that we would have this time together.

Edward stood behind me in the doorway and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down to kiss me on the neck and let his head rest on my shoulder.

"Would you like a few minutes to get comfortable sweetheart?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll just be across the hall. Let me know when you're ready for me to come back."

"Okay," I replied quietly, "I'll be quick. I don't want to be away from you too long."

He turned me around to face him then and smiled sweetly at me before giving me a quick kiss.

"Sounds good to me; I don't want to be away from you too long either."

I closed the door behind his retreating figure and began to work quickly to get ready. Rachel had given me a beautiful new nightgown just for this night and I couldn't wait for him to see it. I ran around the room gathering everything I needed and then got ready to take off my dress. Suddenly I realized I had lots of buttons on the back of the dress and no way to unbutton them myself. I would have to call Edward back. Sighing, I went to the door. The noise of the door made Edward—who I was surprised to see was just sitting in the hallway waiting—jump to his feet.

"Is everything okay?" He asked nervously.

"Umm…well…you see. I…um…I was getting ready and after I gathered all of my things I realized that I have all of these buttons on my dress and there is no way that I can unbutton them by myself. I need your help," I replied shyly. I could feel the heat of my blush on my cheeks.

Edward walked towards me with a patient and loving grin on his face. He held his hand out to me, beckoning me to him.

"Come, love, let's take care of that for you."

I took his hand and he led me back into the bedroom, closing the door behind us.

He turned me away from him and gently gathered my hair moving it over my shoulder and out of the way. His fingers made quick and steady work of the buttons but once he had unbuttoned them all he didn't leave. Instead, he leaned in to kiss the back of my neck and wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward?"

"Mmm, yes love?"

"Don't you want to see my new nightgown?"

He chuckled and nuzzled behind my ear make me shiver.

"Maybe another time. I don't have the strength to wait any longer. Is that okay?"

"More than okay," I sighed.

He gently removed every article of clothing on my body and soon I stood before him completely bare.

"Oh, my sweet Bella. I've never seen anything more beautiful," he whispered. He gathered me into his arms, kissing me passionately as his hands caressed every inch of skin he could reach. I lifted my hand between us and began to undo his tie.

"Off," I said, wanting to feel his skin on mine.

"Yes, love," he replied with a smile. Together we ridded him of his wedding attire and there we were before each other, ready to fully become husband and wife.

"Love me," I whispered.

"Always," he replied.

He picked me up, bridal style and carried me over to the bed, placing me down gently. He laid down beside me and leaned in for a kiss unlike any we had ever shared before. When we finally broke away, his eyes began to drink in my body. He ran his finger across my lips, down my neck, between my breasts and down to my navel which he circled for a moment before making his way back up.

Suddenly his mouth was on my breast while his hand continued to explore. I thought I was going to explode from the sensations running rampant through my body. I didn't know such pleasure ever existed.

"Edward," I cried out as his ministrations became more passionate.

"Is this okay?" He asked detaching his mouth briefly.

"Oh yes, don't stop."

He continued on for a bit switching from one breast to another, and then kissing my neck, my stomach, my face, my lips. He was everywhere and yet still I needed and wanted more.

"More," I cried.

He smiled that smile at me, the one that I once would have loved to slap right off of his face but the one that now just sent me into a whirlwind of desire.

"Please, Edward!"

"As you wish, Mrs. Masen."

He kissed me once more but I ripped myself away from him as his hand rested between my legs and he began to stroke me. I let out a strangled cry as I was overwhelmed with desire.

"So beautiful," he whispered. "I love you, Bella."

"Love you," I panted unable to get more words out. Soon I was crying out even louder as my body exploded in the most intense pleasure I had ever experienced.

Edward continued to gently stroke me as I came back down to earth. I stared at him in wonder.

"Wow," I sighed making him smile.

We kissed once more and he began to move himself to be on top of me.

"I wish I could say this next part would be as pleasurable for you but I'm afraid it will hurt. I don't want to hurt you."

"Edward," I said, placing a finger on his lips to hush him, "I know but it will be fine. Even though there will be pain it will be a moment I will cherish because it is with you."

He kissed me softly and moved his head to the side to nuzzle my neck.

"I promise to be as gentle as possible."

"I know you will. I love you. I trust you. Everything will be okay."

His face remained in the crook of my neck as I felt him position himself at my entrance. Slowly he pushed in. At first it did not hurt at all. It felt odd yet slightly pleasurable and I moaned.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Okay," I said, "keep going."

He moved even further inside of me and I began to feel a bit of a sting.

"I'm sorry," he grunted suddenly and pushed the rest of the way in quickly making me cry out.

It was painful but not as much as I had feared. He stopped briefly finally moving his face to look at me. He stared into my eyes, questioning me with his until finally I nodded my head and smiled encouragingly at him.

He began to move gently and soon his thrusts built up a steady but soft momentum. I was in awe of this sweet, gentle man. I know this pace was not easy on him but he never once complained because he wanted to take care of me. Though my body would not allow me the pleasure I had earlier, I found that a different kind of pleasure as I watched his face twist in satisfaction. He was so beautiful with his head thrown back and his muscles flexing with every move. Soon his thrusts became more erratic but still gentle as he groaned.

"Bella!" He cried out loudly as he spilled within me and slumped forward. He rolled off to my side and pulled me to him, hugging me close.

"I'm sor…."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry Edward. We both knew our first time wasn't going to be our most pleasurable. It was lovely and I know next time will be even better."

He smiled this big, goofy smile at me and laughed at the fierce look I was giving him.

"I love you, Mrs. Masen."

"Love you too."

We cuddled there together for a while, talking about our special day, Jake and Nessie's upcoming wedding and our future plans until we finally fell into a peaceful sleep where we dreamed of our new life together.

* * *

**Yay! They finally did it folks….I meant they got married! Well…they did that too, hehe. Hope all of you enjoyed it. Hang in there with me. We're in the home stretch. Once this story is complete I will work on outtakes here and there. I will also work on a new story but I hope to write many chapters on it before I start posting anything so I can avoid long waits for updates. Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review. It means so much to me. Until next chapter…..**


End file.
